The Need of Many
by Estelle1
Summary: [Complete] When Legolas is forced to make a decision that could very well determine the fate of all Middle Earth, what will he do? And what consequences will his choice have?
1. Shortcut To Disaster

****

Side Note from Wanda: First of, I must apologize for holding onto this story for so many months. I know some of you have read the trailer and were threatening to hurt us if we didn't post soon. Initially, Cat and I agreed on posting this story together. Unfortunately, she has vanished and I can't seem to get her to send me the remaining three parts of the story. I've begged, pleaded and even threatened to no avail so I had to write them myself and keep hoping that she will show up miraculously. But as you've guessed... no such luck. :P If you're reading this Cat, I still love you even though you've abandoned me! LOL!

****

The Need of Many   
_By: Wanda (in collaboration with Cat who has vanished without a trace :P)_

****

Rating: PG-13 to R (Angst... proceed with caution)

****

Feedback: Yes PLEASE! Just go easy on us. This is the first story we've written together. E-mail us wanda_utq@hotmail.com and silvanlaegolas@hotmail.com

****

Spoilers: None that we can think of.   
  
**Archive:** Please ask first. We will most likely say yes, but Cat has had bad experiences in the past with people taking her stories and claiming them as their own.   
  
**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything of Tolkien's world. We just borrow it every now and again. We promise that when we're done, we'll put everything and everyone back exactly how we found them... mostly. Also, unless otherwise specified, all of the songs/poems in this story belong to Tolkien as well.  
  
**Summary:** When Legolas is forced to make a decision that could very well determine the fate of all Middle Earth, what will he do? And what consequences will his choice have?   
  
**Additional Disclaimer:** While we do not own anything of Tolkien's, there are in fact some characters, places, things, etc. in this story that came completely out of our own brains. Anything from the story that you do not recognize more likely belongs to us. So don't steal it but if you would like to borrow it, please ask.  
  
**Authors' Notes:** First off, we would like to thank Cassia and Sio for inspiring us and also letting us borrow Celboril. We love you girls!! And, of course, we love your writing. Keep up the amazing work! Thanks also to all the list members for being such awesome people! *bigs hugs for all of Mellon Chronicles land* 

And to my beta Sparx or sometimes known as Iawen, thank you for offering your help! Love you girl!! :D *megahugs*

****

Additional Notes from Wanda: OMG!!! I don't believe we actually did it!! It may have taken us forever (since February 2003?) but we did it!!! *hugs Cat and dances around the room* This would not have happened without you!!! Thank you thank you thank you... for all your encouragement, motivation and inspiration and for constantly kicking me when I said that I can't write. This has truly been an amazing experience. I've never thought writing could be so much fun and I've never dreamed that I'll ever write a fic but thanks to Cat, my dream has come true! I would also like to thank Val and Eleni for putting up with my insanity and constant harassment. My thanks also go out to Saber who threatened to hunt me down and whack me upside the head to knock some sense into me if I keep saying that I can't write. Thanks gals *hugs* Oh, and I forgot Aphy!! *hugs Aphy* Poor Aphy was strangled and mutilated way too often during the course of this story. We promise to treat you better next time *eg*

Additional Notes from Cat: Ohh!!! I get my own place to say things?!? *gushes* WOW! I feel so special. Well... it just wouldn't be right if my first, most heartfelt thanks didn't go to Wanda. *glomps Wanda* My darling, darling co-author... I love you dearly. Writing this with you has been such an amazingly wonderful journey. I can't thank you enough for sharing this plot idea with me and allowing me to join you in its creation. I have truly never enjoyed writing something so much. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can't wait to work with you again. That being said, I'd like to thank the following people: Jess-- for always telling me I that I could in fact write, even when I am so stubbornly insisting that I can't.. and for always being there for me. *hugs* Halo Son and Chloe-- for writing such marvellous stories, inspiring me to try to reach your level, and befriending me without so much as a question along the lines of "who is this crazy stalker fan-girl who keeps instant messaging me??" *grins sheepishly* You two girls rock my world. And last by not least, my other list sisters: PT, Elendil and Trin for encouraging me through everything. *lots of hugs to all* Thank you all sooooo much. I couldn't have done this without you!!! 

  
**Final Notes:** This story is very AU. We changed some things around, added some things, and took away some things, etc. so that it would better fit the story. We tried to keep it as close to cannon as possible for our purposes... but the fact remains things were moved about a good deal. If you want to fit this into the timeline of the other stories Wanda wrote, it would be sometime before "By The Hands of Another". You may think of it as a prequel if you like. :D

Right... now then... thank you for bearing with us through our long, drawn out disclaimer notes. We feel we have kept you waiting long enough. So, without further adieu, on to the story.... 

  
// = elvish translations   
_# = flashbacks   
_* = thought

And for those that did not already know... Estel is Aragorn's elven name, which means Hope.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 1 - Shortcut To Disaster

The hill overlooked the river, with flat sun-drenched meadow banking either shore and dense, shadowy woods ringing the outskirts. A narrow ravine lay to one side, the river running rapidly between the two precipices. The river was a shimmering sapphire, narrow as it curved into the meadows and gradually wider until it dropped out of sight through the ravine. The new spring leaves were green and vibrant upon their branches as they swayed gently in the breeze. Their coloring was a strong contrast to the brown, dead ones that lay on the ground revealed by the melting winter snows. The sky was clear and bright, the air crisp and fresh. The sun had just begun to descend behind the horizon. 

Legolas gazed around him, taking in all the beauty of the land and atmosphere. He had never taken this path to Rivendell before. However, as it was he would already be arriving in Imladris several days after he had intended and he was sure this road would cut some of the time off his journey. It was almost three months since the elf had last seen his best friend, and so the messenger arrived in Mirkwood with Aragorn's invitation to his birthday celebration, Legolas was more than happy to attend. Aragorn's birthday was the first of March and Legolas decided to get there a week early so he could spend some extra time with the human before the festivities began. Yet it would seem the fates did not look kindly on that decision. The day before his scheduled departure a small group of men arrived. As luck would have it, they were sent as representatives of Lord Ceoran from the town of Vaenyc, just outside the borders of Mirkwood. They desired an audience with his father, and King Thranduil had insisted Legolas stay and be present as well. It seemed to him that Thranduil was very fond of reminding him that he was a prince, and as such his duties always override his desires. Legolas hated this fact, and often became quite frustrated with the people in his realm for being a constant indication of it. At the moment he was increasingly frustrated with his father. There had been no need for his presence during those meetings with the men of Vaenyc. Legolas had expressed his feelings on the issue to the Elf King, and had parted from his father with harsh words. His eyes flashed with anger momentarily at the memory of his departure from Mirkwood.   
  
His mood could not be dampened for long, however, and as the sky flamed with pinks, oranges, reds and deep maroon, and the dipping sun lined passing clouds with gold, Legolas decided it was time to make camp for the night. He steered his horse over to an area of the plains that looked ideal for setting up camp. He slid gracefully off the elegant beast and began to unload his gear from its back, singing to himself all the while. 

Farewell we call to hearth and hall!   
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,   
We must away ere break of day   
Far over wood and mountain tall.   
To Rivendell, where elves yet dwell   
In glades beneath the misty fell... 

His melodic voice rang out through the glade, and slowly faded at the song's end. When everything was finally prepared for the night, the fire emitting a warm, comforting glow, Legolas walked over to his horse. Gently and affectionately stroking the animal's mane, the elf whispered softly, "Quel esta, Brethil, mellon nin. Lye caela anlema tul're, voronwer." 

//Rest well, Brethil, my friend. We have a long journey tomorrow, loyal one.//

Letting his hand linger on the horse's neck for a brief moment, he turned and walked back to his camp. After having a light meal and setting one last log on the fire for the night, Legolas was about to lie down on his bedroll when a feeling of warning washed over him. His body tensed and become impossibly still, his elven senses completely alert. He cursed himself silently for leaving his bow and quiver with his daggers on the other side of the fire. 

Suddenly his keen ears picked up the sound of a released bowstring, and he quickly spun around and danced out of the way, the arrow barely missing him. Luck was not on his side however, and a second arrow was shot split seconds after the first. This one's aim was true, and the arrow sunk deeply into the elf's right shoulder. 

Legolas cried out, more from surprise than the pain, and stumbled backwards. Although it wasn't long, this momentary distraction was all his assailant needed. Legolas cried out again, this time from a harsh blow to his head. He sunk to the ground with a loud thud as his senses left him, and he retreated into darkness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

He watched the lone figure intently as he rode closer into his territory. A wave of hope and excitement surged through his body, making his heart beat faster. He had not expected the elf to take this route but luck seems to be on his side today. For many centuries, he had been planning and waiting for the perfect time and place to set his plans in motion but circumstances had always prevented him from doing so. They either travelled in pairs when they ventured off their normal route or the route they took was too far away from his lair. But today, everything was perfect. Finally, the day had come for him to reclaim what was originally his. 

The corners of his mouth twisted into a wicked grin and with elf-like stealth, he cut across the path behind the lone traveller and moving closer to his target, concealing himself behind a large oak tree. An arrow already notched and strung tightly on his bow. The elf tensed, sensing the danger and he knew that this would be his only chance although he realised that he did not have a clear shot. He let the arrow fly and as the first arrow left his bow, a second one was already notched and ready. The elf managed to sidestep his oncoming projectile but fortunately, his movement brought him into clearer view, making him an easy target. His second arrow struck the elf in the shoulder, the impact almost sending him to the ground. As the elf staggered and tried to regain his balance, he made his way to his victim in a flash, smashing the hilt of his knife into the side of his head. A cry of triumph broke from his lips as he watched the elf crumpled to the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...


	2. Stranger in the Dark

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2 - Stranger in the Dark

Legolas was jolted back into consciousness by a sharp pain. His eyes snapped open and slowly adjusted to the dimness of the surrounding. The place was dark and damp. Sounds of water dripping could be heard some distance away. As his senses came into focus, he noticed that he was being pinned against the rocky surface of a cave, his hands shackled to the wall high above his head with his feet barely touching the ground. The numbing pain in his fingers and arms indicated that he had been held in that position for quite some time. A slow trickle of blood flowed down his right cheek from the deep gash on his temple caused by the blow that had knocked him unconscious. 

A dim light emanated from a torch at the far end of his prison, flickering dangerously close to extinction by a cold breeze that swept through the room from a dark tunnel. A hooded figure stood in front of him, red eyes glowing like fire behind the darkness of his cloak. The figure once again flicked the arrow which was still embedded deeply in the elf's shoulder, sending another wave of fierce pain across his shoulder, eliciting a whimper from the wounded being. A hideous smile formed on the creature's lips. 

"Ahh... awake finally," said the dark figure as he moved closer to Legolas. "Welcome to my humble home," he added. "I hope you will enjoy your stay."

The voice sent a cold shiver down Legolas' back as the pair of gleaming red eyes peered into his own silver-blue ones. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest and he swallowed hard trying to push back the fear that threatened to overcome him. "Who are you?! And what do you want from me?!" Legolas demanded forcefully to cover the slight tremble in his voice while struggling against the chain that held him prisoner, wincing in pain as the metal cut deeply into his bruised and broken skin. 

"I am Delund," the creature replied slowly, leaning closer towards the elf, his face nearly touching his prisoner's. "And I want Vilya." The foul stench of its breath making the elf wince and he was forced to turn his face away from his captor.

"I'm of no use to you then. I do not know where Vilya is," Legolas whispered, hoping that the creature will somehow believe his lies.

Delund's laughter boomed across the large cave. "Do not try to deceive me, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. I know who you are for I have been watching the happenings of Rivendell for a long long time. It would have been more preferable if the one who strayed into my territory were the sons of Elrond but you would suffice for I have waited much too long."

"Lord Elrond will not relinquish Vilya for my sake!" the prince spat and yelped when the creature backhanded him sharply across the face, smashing his head into the cave wall. Bright spots danced before his eyes and it took all his strength to keep himself from passing out. He pressed his eyes shut tightly against the pain and swallowed hard as a wave of nausea swept over him. 

"Elrond is a weakling! He does not deserve to be made bearer of Vilya. Gil-Galad was a fool to pass the ring to him! I should be the bearer and I WILL be! And you, elf," Delund grinned evilly, "you will be my key."

"I would rather die than see the ring fall into your evil hands!" Legolas shouted and cried out in pain when Delund reached over and wrenched the arrow out of his shoulder. A sinister smile broke out on his face as he licked the bright red blood off the arrowhead. A shudder ran through the prince's frail frame at the sight and grimaced as he felt the warm blood flowing from the newly opened wound down his side and stomach. Delund looked at the bleeding elf longingly and licked his lips but he had to suppress his urge for he had more important things to do. He moved towards the torch, bent down and reached for a long wooden box lying beneath it. Setting it down on a stone table a few feet away, he lifted the lid exposing a long knife.

"My trusty companion," Delund traced the blade lovingly with the tip of his index finger. "The slayer of many weaklings." He raised the blade out of the box tenderly and removed a small vial from the inside corner of the wooden container. His fingers worked quickly but carefully to uncork the vial, never touching the liquid which it contained, and spread the foul liquid onto the blade. "Anehpfos, an ancient poison not known to many, made to cause great pain to its victims." Delund brought the blade close to Legolas' and twisted the blade around inches away from his face enjoying his obvious distress. Suddenly with a flick of his wrist, he brought the blade down and slashing it across Legolas' chest. The elf bit back a cry and squeezed his eyes shut as a spasm of pain shot through his body. A burning sensation radiated from his chest to the rest of his body as the poison made its way into his bloodstream, leaving no traces of itself on the deep ugly wound. He was relieved when the pain did not get any worse and was still at a tolerable level. 

"Do not be too relieved, elf," Delund sneered, "The pain will increase following each attack until you are consumed by it. Every five days, for the rest of your pathetic life, you will suffer and die a horrific death at the end of one hundred days... unless you deliver Vilya to me." A cruel laugh erupted from his throat, his voice echoing off the walls of the dark cavern.

"You will not succeed!" the young elf spat angrily as Delund moved over to release the chains which was holding him upright against the wall. Legolas crumpled to the ground when the support was removed, his legs failing to support his weight after long hours of being suspended. Stabbing pain shot through his arm and hands as blood rushed into his numb limbs and he whimpered softly. His involuntary reaction drew a satisfactory smile from Delund. 

The creature grabbed the front of Legolas' tunic and hauled him up roughly from the ground, shoving him through the long tunnel which led to the exit of the cave. The elf stumbled and fell a few times during the journey and that earned him many brutal kicks in the chest, bruising his ribs and aggravating his injuries further. It took them only minutes to reach the mouth of the cave but to Legolas, it seemed like a lifetime. Delund pushed the prince out of his lair into the dark and merciless night.

"Go. Send the message to Elrond," he stated coldly before turning around and retreating back into the shadows.

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

****

Iawen Londea - Thanks for reviewing :D I know you know everything but please refrain from telling others no matter how much they torture you. LOL!!

****

Kirsten - Yes I'm back :) I know the trailer has been out for many suns and moons but we ran into some unforeseen circumstances. My appologies. But here it is... another evil fic to keep you on your toes. LOL! I won't go easy on Legolas. He's such a resilient elf. It takes a LOT to break him. *eg*

****

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - Oh thank you for your kind words :D I hope you're feeling better now. Can you think up of any derogatory nicknames now? ;)

****

leggylover03 - That is the shortest review I've EVER gotten. LOL!!

****

Cris (the normal one) - I'm glad it's the normal Cris and not the abnormal one. LOL! Anyway, good to have you back! I truly missed your witty reviews! But hey... that elf is mine! :P Keep your hands off him. LOL!!

****

Deana - Here's chapter 2. Hope you liked it :D

****

Lina Skye - Ack! *revives you* No dying! You still have to read my fic! :P

****

Tsuki no Lomelinde - What happens next? Well... Legolas gets bashed up a bit as usual and then gets sent away as a delivery boy. Hahaha! And he'll get to Rivendell and then... and then... you keep reading. *g*

****

Kayla - Uhh... thank you, I guess. Heh.

****

Stary Night - Did not forget the idea. When we posted the trailer, the story was already half done. We only ran into a little "difficulty" but it's all well now. So sit back and enjoy the show :D

****

inu lover - Trailer is at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/read(dot)php?storyid=1270889 wonderfully done by Cat. :) The lines were taken out from the story itself so I think you can sorta guess who's talking after reading this chapter.

****

colagreenleaf - He will make it to Rivendell eventually. Just wait and see ;) He still has to deliver the "message" to Elrond. The "postman" can't go MIA right? *eg*

****

Kept-Secret - He is going to deliver the message to Elrond... one way or another. *eg* Guess you'll just have to wait and see how he does it. Heh heh heh. Keeping readers on the edge is FUN! I'm really enjoying it. :D 

****

hansay1300 - This is not very action pack. More angst than action actually ;) But I hope you like it just the same :D Chapter 2 is already written. In fact, the story is complete. I'm just posting it slowly. Besides, the later chapters have not been beta'd yet.

****

elfmage - Yes, it's finally here! LOL! And evil elf wanted Vilya. Everyone wanted Vilya but Delund wants it more than anyone else. Hehehe. He's like a kid who's lost his favorite toy and found it again in another's possession. He wants it bad!

****

K-rock - Yesssss... tormenting poor elf again *g* *Hides all your heavy books* No more hitting me with your 3lb book :P And I'm sure Orli won't mind me torturing his character. :D I will welcome him to come after me with that sledgehammer. LOL! That means I can get to meet him. Hehehe.

****

Lelgalad - Ghost?? Where?!? No ghost in this story. Don't worry :D The identity of this evil elf will be revealed in later chapters but now, just enjoy the ride :D

****

Pheraearwen - I can't take credit for that. Cat wrote that part :D I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that you liked it. I'll tell her *if* I see her again :P


	3. Maybe It's Better This Way

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3 - Maybe It's Better This Way

A gust of icy cold wind swept through the forest and a shudder shook the elf's slight frame. He felt as if the wind had passed right through him. Between his injuries and the poison which was racking havoc inside his body, he desperately hoped that he would be able to make his way to Rivendell before his body failed him. Wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, he staggered forward, all his concentration was focused on putting one foot in front of the other that he didn't realise that the wound on his shoulder and chest still bled sluggishly. The poison had interfered with the natural healing powers of the elf.

Hours passed since he first started out on the journey. The usually surefooted elf began to stumble more and more often and was on the verge of collapsing. His determination fading away with each step and his body screamed out for him to stop. The increasing headache and blurry vision making it difficult for him to stay focused on his current task. Rivendell was only about an hour away but in his weakened state, that distance seemed like an eternity. So close yet so far. He wondered if it would be better to just lie down and let fate take its course instead of going through what Delund had promised. Lord Elrond cannot know of this threat. That would also mean that there would be no one he could seek help from. Treading through some overgrown grass, Legolas dragged his exhausted body towards a large tree and slowly sank to the ground. Leaning against the tree, he closed his eyes in utter exhaustion and sighed sadly. Maybe it was better this way.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrohir's head snapped up at the sound and he sprang lightly to his feet, his keen elven eyes scanning the area on his right. "Estel. wake up." he called softly to Aragorn. 

"Hmm?" Aragorn stirred, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and trying to determine whether he was dreaming or someone actually tried to rouse him. He pushed himself up on one elbow when Elrohir nudged him gently on the shoulder with his foot, his eyes never leaving the area where the sound came from.

Earlier that day, Aragorn and Elrohir had decided to do some hunting to replenish their food storage before Legolas' arrival to Rivendell for the ranger's birthday celebration. The older twin had volunteered to stay behind and see to the preparation for the upcoming event. The weather was cool and comfortable, a perfect day for hunting even though they knew that there may be a risk for the temperature to drop at nightfall. Elladan had urged his human brother to pack an extra cloak in case the weather made a turn for the worse and after much persuasion that eventually turned into threats, Aragorn finally agreed reluctantly. He hated it when his brothers got overprotective. 

The ride to the forest was rather cheerful, the earlier dispute quickly forgotten. The two brothers teased each other relentlessly as they headed deeper into the woods but ever since then, Elrohir had started acting strange, claiming to hear things that did not exist. 

"Did you hear that?" Elrohir asked, his voice pulling Aragorn away from the comfortable dream-state he was in.

Still groggy from sleep, the ranger eyed his brother curiously. "Hear what?" he croaked. This was the fifth time the twin claimed to have heard something that night and he wondered what had caused his brother to be so jumpy. Aragorn was a little unsettled at first when his brother insisted to have heard something but after the third false alarm, he thought that the elf had finally lost it. The sound of a snapping twig brought Aragorn to his feet in a flash, his left hand grabbed for his bow, gripping it tightly and his right hand instinctively reached for an arrow behind his back and found nothing but air. He swore lightly and despite the seriousness of the situation, Elrohir smiled at his brother's nervous reaction. Aragorn reached down and lifted his quiver from beside his bedroll, strapping it securely onto his back. He tilted his head towards the direction of the sound and listened intently for a few moments but the sound did not come again. Elrohir was glad that his brother heard it this time for he was beginning to wonder if his imagination had finally gotten the better part of him. Or perhaps he was getting paranoid. Spending too much time with a ranger who had an affinity for trouble can make one nervous.

Nodding his head towards his right, Elrohir motioned silently for Aragorn to follow. The night was dark and Aragorn could hardly see three feet in front of him. He shivered and wondered who or what would venture out in the forest in this cold. Orcs would not be seen this close to Rivendell and all sane creatures would be hiding in their respective shelters. Pulling his cloak around his shoulder and wrapping it a little tighter around himself, he considered using his second cloak but had to abandon that thought when he saw Elrohir moving away from their camp into the shadows. Having to depend solely on his elven brother's keen eyesight to lead the way, the ranger followed the footsteps closely, ready to shoot at anything that posed a threat to them. 

Elrohir stopped abruptly causing Aragorn to run headlong into him, almost knocking the elf to the ground. After regaining their footings, the twin pointed towards a figure on the ground leaning limply against the trunk of a tree, his head hanging lifelessly to one side. Aragorn squinted his eyes hoping to get a better view of the unfortunate creature but his human eyes were not made to see in the dark.

A gasp escaped from Elrohir as his sharp eyesight picked up the identity of the figure. "Oh Valar! It's Legolas!" They knew that Legolas was due to arrive at Rivendell these few days and thought they may even meet up with him during their hunting trip. Never did they expect to find the prince under these circumstances.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short... but... but... it's not my fault! He made me do it! *points to Delund*

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

K-rock - *grabs Legolas by the collar of his tunic* Where do you think you're going?? You're staying right here so I can... wait... you're Orli, not Legolas. *releases the frantic human* Now... where is my elf? Gimmie back my elf! I demand it! *glare daggers at K-rock* You presumptuous little human :P Wait till I get my hands on you... I've posted. So where's my clue?! Clue to Legolas' hiding place, not Orli's LOL!

****

Iawen Londea - Glad you're still reading it even though you know everything. :) But where is chunk #3? Huh? Huh? ;) Hope you're beta'ing faster than I'm posting LMAO!!

****

g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch - Angsty Leggy is gooood :D Thanks for reviewing. :)

****

inu lover - Hee hee hee. Hope you'll continue to support Legolas angsty angst. Any plans on starting a Legolas Angst Foundation? Hehehe!

****

Luthien Galathil - Will update once or twice a week so keep your eyes open :D

****

Lelgalad - My faithful and witty reviewer! *hugs you* You think this is worse than my previous story? Well, actually this story was written WAY before the previous one. Just didn't get around posting it. Hehehe. So I guess my torture skills are deteriorating somewhat...

****

colagreenleaf - *raises a brow* Excuse me? I didn't poison him. Delund did. :P And poor Elrond will be forced to make a decision. But will he know about it in the first place? Will Legolas tell him? Will they even find out about the threat? Hmmm... guess you'll have to keep reading :) As for posting with italics and bold, you'll have to create/upload your file as html file. That would let you keep the formats. :) Hope that helps.

****

Rabbit of Iron - Do you think there's something wrong with us taking great pleasure torturing our favorite character? Sometimes I think that's rather demented and it scares me. But seeing how many people out there loves these type of stories, I feel much better and feel more like a human rather than a psycho. Hahaha!! Thank you for your support :D

****

MelanyeBaggins - There is more! I promise! :D More coming your way. :)

****

leggylover03 - LOL!! What makes you think that Elrond won't give him Vilya? ;) Do you think he would watch Legolas die a painful death without doing anything? He may try to find a cure but what if he couldn't find it? *eg* Will not have much Estel pain but loads of Estel angst. Hope that satisfies your demented little mind. LMAO!!!

****

Cris - Ohh... the normal Cris :D I did not make up the word "weakling". I wish I did though. LOL! I'm not tormenting your mind. You're tormenting your own mind. Hahaha! 

****

Deana - Thank you. And thank my twisted little muse, Aphy (who has vanished along with Cat) LOL!!

****

Reverspots - You have reviewed chapter 1? Hmm. somehow it didn't show up. Weird. FFNet must have ate it or something. *kicks ffnet* But here you are to make me a happy gal :D

****

Kept-Secret - Hee hee hee. You won't have to wait long. I promise you'll get the complete story within this year *g*

****

Stary Night - Legolas may not survive the trauma but his odds will be much better if he receive some help... namely from the two infamous pranksters. Hehehe. I just hope they can help him...

****

Pheraearwen - Uh huh, poisoned and poked full of holes. It's nothing unexpected. LOL! Our elf needs to take a course on 'How To Stay Away From Harm's Way - Basic Survival Module 101' Hahaha!!

****

Twisted Fool - I'm not evil. *pulls cloak over head and hides horns* But if you insist that I am, then I must share half of the "glory" with Cat. *eg* It was her who encouraged me to write it and openly shared her muse with me. Not forgetting her part of the contribution to the story :) 


	4. The Messenger

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 - The Messenger

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and a wave of panic washed over him. The two brothers made their way towards their friend in a few quick steps and Elrohir reached under the injured elf's chin, afraid of what he was going to find… or rather what he was not going to find. He fumbled around frantically searching for a sign of life and let out a sigh of relief when he felt the weak pulse under his fingers. "He's alive but barely. Let's get him back to camp," Elrohir reached over and scooped the prince off the ground, one hand wrapping around his shoulders and the other supporting him behind the knees. He clutched the frail body close to him and his steps became more urgent when he felt an unnatural heat emanating from the young elf prince. Aragorn hurried behind his brother trying to keep up with his long strides.

Laying his precious burden down beside the fire, Elrohir took a closer look at Legolas. The prince was a sorry sight. He looked deadly pale, his clothes torn and bloody and his hair matted with dried blood. A deep cut ran from his right temple down to his cheek and a dark bruise marring the left side of his face. Red welts and torn flesh covered his wrists and judging from the injury, he had been held suspended by his captor… or captors. The shoulder and chest wound looked bad but not life threatening. However, Aragorn's brow knotted as he examined the wounds more closely. Something is not right… The injuries looked fresh, barely half an hour old but if Legolas had been attacked only recently, the prince would not have been left in such weakened state. It looked to him that his friend had travelled long and far but if so, the wound would have started to heal by now and he would not have developed an infection-induced fever. "Estel, bring me my pack," Elrohir's voice brought him back to the present and he hurried over to where they had left their belongings. He found Elrohir's pack and gripping it firmly in his left hand, he rummaged through his own pack for the extra cloak that he was forced to bring. For once, he was grateful for his brother's fierce protectiveness of him.

The fire at their camp flickered, the amber flame dying slowly in the cold night. Elrohir rested one hand on the elf prince's uninjured shoulder and pressed his other hand on Legolas' forehead, feeling his body temperature raising. Cold sweat dampened his hair and soaked through his clothing. A gust of wind swept over them causing the unconscious elf to shiver uncontrollably, his body shaking like a frail leaf under Elrohir's hands. 

"Hurry, Estel!" the twin beckoned to the young man anxiously. "Tend to Legolas while I fetch more wood for the fire. We must keep him warm." 

Upon seeing the ranger's approach, Elrohir gave a small nod and rose, vacating his spot for Aragorn. He did not want to risk sending his brother into the night for the firewood. The task was more fitting for him as his elven senses were more suitable for working in the dark. Aragorn walked swiftly over and settled down, spreading the extra cloak over his friend's legs and pulling it up to his waist. He sifted through the items in Elrohir's pack. Picking out a piece of clean cloth and wetting it with some water, he gently cleaned the wounds on the elf's shoulder and chest as best as he could. Finding the appropriate herbs in the pack, he crushed them in his hand and made them into a sticky paste with some water. The elf prince moaned when the paste was applied to the wounds but quieted down when Aragorn soothed him softly as he dressed the cuts. When that was done, he pulled the cloak up to Legolas' shoulder, tugging the edges firmly under the elf. Aragorn discarded the soiled cloth in exchange for a new one. Dampening it again with water, he proceeded to wipe away the blood on his friend's face, frowning as he saw that the wound was still bleeding, blood sipping out slowly from the deep gash. He pressed the cloth onto the wound to staunch the bleeding when it happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The pain in his head jerked him back into the cruel reality. His head pounded painfully but he forced his eyes open nevertheless. Heat burned through his body but yet he felt chilled to the bone. A blur figure loomed before him, silhouetted against the dim fire. *No!* his feverish mind screamed. *This cannot be true!* He was still there with Delund. But he remembered walking for hours away from the nightmarish place. Or was it just a hallucination brought on by the fever? He had tried so hard… but everything he did… all the pain that he'd gone through… was in vain. He had never left the cave. He was still with the monster that had taken him by force. Realising that his hands were no longer bound, Legolas swung at the hated figure with strength that he didn't know he had, his fist connecting with the figure's jaw sending his captor reeling backwards. Jumping up unsteadily to his feet, eyes darted around taking in his surrounding, he looked for a best route of escape. 

Aragorn was caught completely off guard as Legolas attacked him. He fell backwards onto the ground as he watched the frantic elf sprang onto his feet, swaying dangerously as the cloak fell into a heap onto the forest floor. Aragorn pushed himself off the ground, stepping forward, ready to catch him should he fall but was taken aback by Legolas' reaction. The elf backed away from the human in quick succession, his fevered mind showing him the face of Delund instead of his long time friend. "No… I will not help you…" he whimpered, shaking his head vigorously. Desperate to reach his friend, Aragorn took another step forward but his action only caused the elf more distress. Legolas stumbled backwards in panic, ramming his back into a tree, the impact knocking the air out of him. He gasped and sank onto the grass, finally accepting the unacceptable. Broken and defeated, he hugged his knees and hung his head, a small sob left his trembling lips.

Aragorn approached the elf cautiously, not knowing what had caused him to react that way. His heart twisted painfully in his chest as he watched the elf curled up on himself like some trapped animal. The young elf flinched as Aragorn carefully reached out to clasp his shoulders, his head snapping up, his haunted silver-blue eyes staring at him without recognition. Bright red blood soaked through the bandages as the wound was torn open by his harsh movements during the escape.

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Twisted Fool - *hangs head in shame* I'm sorry *grovels* I'm sooo sorry *grovels some more* I promise I'll post on a regular basis. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? *g* Will Legolas tell Elrond? Do you think he will? ;) If he does, will Elrond give up Vilya? Hmmm...

****

Alivyan - Delund innocent? *rolling on the floor laughing hysterically* Sorry... *wipes tears from eyes* Okay... so blame me. What are you gonna do about it? *eg*

****

K-rock - *glares at you* Of course I can tell Orli from Leggy... *grumbles something under her breath about insane human with heavy books* LOL! And the clue... what kind of clue is that?? :P Do you know how far apart Gondor and Rohan is? And where am I supposed to go? Gondor, Rohan or somewhere in between? :P :P :P *takes another swing at you* :P

****

Sparrow Greenleaf - Okay, will write more... but I have nothing else to write. It's already written *g*

****

Kept-Secret - Elrohir heard Legolas... or perhaps it was his 6th sense. Hahaha. I don't have to type out the story, it's already sitting in my computer. If you want it, all you have to do is hack into it. Hahaha!!

****

Lelgalad - Legolas is torn. He wanted to live but he cannot get help because he did not want to tell anyone. So poor elfie will just have to find a way to survive.

****

colagreenleaf - Of course I wouldn't do that *eg* Not sure if Elrohir or Aragorn can help Legolas. Will just have to wait and see. *g* 

****

MelanyeBaggins - Yeah, good thing Aragorn found him or he will be wolf dinner. LOL! I don't think Thranduil will like that. Neither will Elrond. :P

****

leggylover03 - Body explodes from the inside out? Ewwww... that's a gruesome scene. :P No, I don't think that's appropriate or I'll have to rate it NC-17. LOL!! No exploding evil elf monsters. :D

****

Reverspots - Yay! Review! :D FFNet is evil. It ate up a lot of my reviews for another fic. :P *kicks it* But no worries. :) Glad you liked the story so here's another chapter for you :D

****

Deana - Hee hee hee. I have to choose the most evil part to end a chapter. *eg* Then I'll see the readers coming after me with sharp objects. :D But they can only threaten but not kill me. Woohoo!!

****

inu lover - Yes you can. If you put your mind to it. *eg* I didn't know I could either but after some "encouragement" from my co-author, the "creativity" in me was released and TNOM was born. LOL!! Good luck on your new story :D

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - Will give you more as long as you keep the reviews coming. LOL!!

****

elfmage - Yes, they found him and that's a good thing. What would happen if they didn't? He would prolly turn into a dead elf popsicle the next day. :P And for all your questions, it will all be answered in time. Be patient little one. :D

****

g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch - Yes, yes. Blame Delund *eg* *puts on halo and smiles innocently* And me loves angsty Leggy too :D 

__


	5. Holding On

****

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements:As in Chapter 1

* * *

  
****

Chapter 5 - Holding On

The ranger shook Legolas lightly trying to get his attention to focus on him. "Tirna amin, Legolas!" he pleaded. "Ta naa im, Aragorn."

//Look at me, Legolas!//

//It is I, Aragorn.//

Legolas blinked. The face in front of him faded to be replaced by another, one with kind sliver-green eyes instead of the maddening red glowing ones.

"Aragorn?" his hands reached out shakily to grasp the human's forearms, making sure that he was not caught in a dream. "I'm sorry, Aragorn… I'm so sorry…" the voice was so soft that Aragorn could hardly hear him. His grip relaxed as Aragorn helped him up to his feet. Legolas swayed and the human grabbed hold of him, wrapping an arm around his waist to support him. The elf silently nodded his thanks and leaning heavily on Aragorn, he allowed the human to guide him back to the camp, concentrating hard on not passing out again.

The fact that Legolas willingly accepted his help worried him. The proud elf usually refused any help offered to him as long as he had the strength to stand. The short trip back to camp seemed to last forever and he found that he was dragging Legolas by the time they were halfway through. "Stay with me, my friend. We are almost there," he urged the semiconscious elf but had gotten no response. With Legolas' weight weighing down on him, they barely made it back to the campsite when the elf pitched forward, his strength finally spent. Aragorn caught him before he hit the ground, easing him down carefully. He reached out for the cloak which was discarded earlier during the prince's flight and wrapped it tightly around the unconscious elf.

As Aragorn brushed his hand across Legolas' face, a slight tremor spread through the elf's body, the fever that plagued him earlier had gone, leaving him cold to the touch. Fearing that his friend was going into shock, the ranger pulled him closer to his own body, extending his cloak around the elven prince. Placing a hand behind Legolas' head, he drew it against his chest, trying to share as much body heat he could with the injured elf.

"What happened out there? Who did this to you?" Aragorn asked even though he knew that he would not get a reply. The most important thing at that moment was to get him back to Rivendell and to his father. Maybe then they would get an answer.

Elrohir's return had never been better timed. Balancing a handful of firewood, the younger of the twins appeared out of the shadows. "Elrohir!" He heard his brother beckon to him, the human's voice filled with anxiety and fear. His gaze fell on the two figures beside the fire and judging by the way that Aragorn was holding the elf prince, he knew something was wrong. He dropped the bundle carelessly and hurried over to the pair. His heart went cold as he took in Legolas' condition. The prince's face was a sickly white, his skin almost translucent under the pale moonlight. Dark bruises accentuated the pallor of his face. His breathing was slow and shallow, the rise and fall of his chest barely noticeable. A quick examination revealed that his pulse was weakening too. His body was shutting down and it seemed like the prince had lost the determination to live.

"We have to get him back to Rivendell, now!" Aragorn stated frantically.

"It's too dangerous to travel at night. You know that, Estel," Elrohir replied but before Aragorn could argue with him, he continued. "But desperate times call for desperate measures. I will bring the horses and break camp."

Holding on to Legolas while Aragorn mounted his horse, Elrohir helped his brother lift the prince and settled the unconscious elf in front of him. With one arm wrapped around the elf's waist, Aragorn held him securely against his chest, resting the elf's head on his shoulder. Elrohir mounted his own horse and with a soft command, the two beasts took off towards Rivendell in a fast trot, sensing the urgency in their master's voice.

The short trip back home was unnerving for the ranger. Feeling the breathing and heartbeat fading slowly under his arms made him urge his horse to go faster. The icy cold body of the young elf lay limp against his chest and he feared that if they didn't make it back to Rivendell in time, no amount of heat in the world could warm that body again.

"Garor, mellon nin. Va linna mi ana i mornie." he whispered softly into Legolas' ears. "Do not give up on life so easily." Aragorn paused and continued, "Whatever haunts you, we will fight it together. I will stand by your side until the end."

//Hold on my friend. Do not go into the darkness. //

As the gates of Rivendell became visible, Elrohir urged his horse onwards, riding slightly ahead of the ranger in order to alert the guards of their arrival. A minute later, Aragorn rode swiftly into the courtyard and pulled his horse to a stop. He eased Legolas down from his horse into Elrohir's waiting arms before dismounting it. Cradling the elven prince, Elrohir moved hastily towards the house without waiting for Aragorn. After handing the reigns to a servant, the ranger caught up with his brother as he was entering the house. Calling out for their father as they mounted the stairs taking two steps at a time, the pair did not care if they woke the entire household.

Elrond sat up in bed frowning at the noise that had interrupted his rest. The frown deepened when he realised that the noise was actually his two sons which he had not expected to see for another three days. He sighed and wondered what trouble they had gotten themselves into this time to warrant their untimely return. *Well* he thought to himself *at least neither of them are too gravely injured if they still have the strength to scream the entire house down*. Pushing himself off the bed lazily and throwing a cloak around his shoulders, the Elf Lord stepped out of his bedroom… and was almost trampled over by the two figures dashing past him. Taking a step back, he grabbed Aragorn by the arm as his other son ran pass him and headed straight into the guest bedroom, a bundle of something clutched tightly in his arms.

"Estel! What-" Elrond started but was rudely cut off by the breathless human who was waving his hands around madly in the air.

"Hurt… help… bad…" young Aragorn panted and ranted on incoherently, pulling his father along by the sleeves and dragging him into the guestroom.

They entered the room just in time to see Elrohir unloading the bundle onto the bed and realisation dawned on him. The older elf moved quickly towards the bed, trailing by his winded and a little disoriented son. His two children gathered around him as he tried to access Legolas' condition and he had to push them aside so that he could work more efficiently. He undid the bandages. The wounds the prince had sustained did not look life threatening but the condition the elf was in puzzled him.

"He is fading and he has lost the will to go on," Elrond turned around to look at his sons who stood rooted to the floor staring dumbfounded at him. "Well, don't just stand there. Make yourselves useful. Estel, go get some hot water and bring my healing pack. Elrohir, bring the extra blanket from the guest bedroom." The brothers were brought out of their stupor by their father's voice and giving a slight nod, they made their way out of the room.

* * *

  


To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

FallenStar2- Yes, I rewrote it. Can't seem to find Cat :P So... you like my cliffie? :D I have more evil ones coming your way too. *eg* Buckle up and enjoy the ride. Heh heh heh.

****

Kept-Secret- You can't hack? Phew! That's a relief! LOL! Now all I have to do is keep posting and keep bugging my beta to get the rest of the chapter back to me :P

****

Lelgalad- I'm not crazy for your information. I'm insane! LMAO!! And is there a law saying that I can't end a chapter like that? Nooooo... of course not. And I doubt the readers could pay me a visit anyway. I live too far away. :D Legolas can bid all the time he wants. His fate is in my hands. Muahahaha!!! There will be no elvish fury. :P

****

K-rock- *pulls out map* Okay... Rohan is here *pokes at map* Gondor is there *pokes at map harder* And what in Middle Earth is between it?!? *jabs at map maddeningly and growls* *rolls map up and whacks you on the head* Now tell me where MY elf is!!! *threatens to burn your books*

****

Tsuki no Lomelinde- Killing Legolas? Hmm... that's an idea... Will sleep on it *eg* It gets kinda boring just torturing him don't you think? ;)

****

Sparrow Greenleaf- I think you're losing your mind! LOL! Be patient my friend. I will update eventually although it may not be the speed you have in mind. *g* You'll get it twice a week unless something unexpected comes up. :)

****

Twisted Fool- Ahh... so you DID pay attention to the trailer. Hehehe. Well, we didn't take word for word from the story to put in the trailer. For the effect, we took out some words... so as to not give out too much details *g* Exploding from the inside out will be messy! I'm not touching that! Who's gonna clean up the mess? You? LOL!

****

Twisted fireball- No dying!! You still have to read my story! :P *gives you a pillow* You can punch it to relief your stress. LOL!!

****

Purplefluffychainsaw-Yes, Legolas attacked Aragorn... but as you can see, he only thought Aragorn was the enemy because of the fever. He didn't lose his mind! Hehehe.

****

elfmage- LMAO!!! It's amazing that so many people thought Legolas has either gone mad or lost his memory. Let me assure you that it's neither as you can see from this chapter. :) I've got more things for him than a memory loss. *eg* Orli will prolly have a fit if he finds out what we're doing to his character. Hahaha!! Too bad for him. He sure makes a pretty elf. *g*

****

g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch - Another one that thinks Legolas lost his memory. LOL!!!!!!! *tries to calm down* Okay, okay *takes deep breath* Legolas and his memory are both fine... or as "fine" as it can be at the moment. Sorry about the short chapter though. :)

****

MelanyeBaggins- LOL!!!!! You also think Legolas lost his memory??? ROFL!!! Baddie has more evil plan than taking away his memory. Trust me. *vbeg*

__


	6. The Longest Night

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6 - The Longest Night

The commotion had woken Elladan from his slumber. Still in a daze, the older twin made his way towards the room where all the sound had come from wondering why his brothers had returned ahead of schedule. Rounding a corner, he was almost knocked off his feet by two shadowy figures brushing past him. 

"Nice to see you too," he mumbled after his brothers, not knowing the reason that had brought them home this early in the morning. Poking his head into Aragorn's room, he saw his father bending over the bed.

"Ada?" Elladan called, his voice still raspy from sleep.

Elrond straightened and turned to face his son, his movement giving Elladan a better view of the person lying in the bed. He blinked, all traces of sleep left him in a split second. 

"What happened?!" he blurted out.

"That's what we want to find out. Go fetch some wood for the fire. We must keep the light strong."

The three returned shortly with their respective items. Elladan balancing a stack of firewood in his arms and Elrohir wobbled unsteadily behind a pile of blankets. Aragorn came in behind his brothers with a basin of water in his left hand, a jug of water on his right and a mixing bowl for the herbs and a glass tugged under each arm. Elrond's healing packs hung around his neck. Elrond would have laughed at his son's comical appearance if the situation were not so tense. 

As Elladan tended the fire, Aragorn set down the items on a table beside the bed and helped Elrohir spread out the extra blanket over Legolas. The growing fire warmed the room slowly, the golden flame dancing in the hearth but the body beneath the blankets remained cold and still.

"Leave the room," Elrond commanded. His sons started to protest but his voice left no room for arguments. "Go."

Slowly, the three brothers moved out of the room and closed the door behind them. Leaning against the wall, Aragorn slid down to the floor with a loud sigh, his face buried in his hands. The twins settled down beside him and Elladan gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"He will be fine. Ada will help him." Elladan reassured his brother.

Aragorn lifted his head, haunted silver-green eyes stared up at the twins. "You were not there, Elladan. You should have seen him." Aragorn shook his head sadly and reached up unconsciously to rub his jaw where Legolas had hit him earlier. 

"What happened to your jaw?" Elrohir pushed the human's hand away and held the human's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head towards the light for a better view. Dark bruises spread across his jaw all the way up his left cheek. The younger twin prodded it gently and the human winced, swatting his hand away carelessly.

"What happened?" Elladan pushed his brother for an answer.

"He hit me," Aragorn answered.

"Who?" the older twin questioned.

"Legolas," the worn out ranger sighed dejectedly. "He thought I was someone else and…" Aragorn shuddered. "He was terrified! I could see it in his eyes! I have never seen him so afraid before in my life!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Crushing some athelas in his hands, Elrond dropped them into the bowl of hot water. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Legolas' chest and the other found the elf's slender hand. Closing his eyes, he focused his healing powers into the almost lifeless elf. "I know you are hurting although I do not know why. But whatever is troubling you, it is not worth giving up your life for it. I will help you with your pain. Stay with me Legolas. Do not give in to the darkness." Elrond's soft words and the sweet scent of athelas filled the room.

He searched for the prince, calling out to him for a long time but he could not feel the presence. "Hear my voice Legolas and take comfort in them. Come back to me. Life is precious. Do not turn your back on it." He felt a small flutter and held on to it. "I know you are there, Legolas Greenleaf. I know you can hear me. Come little one, your friends await you." The presence grew stronger and he could almost touch it. "Be strong. We will fight it together." Feeling a twitch in his hand, he opened his eyes and found that Legolas' slender fingers had wrapped themselves around his hand. Some color had returned to his pale face and the skin beneath his hands had started to warm. His breathing evened out and the heartbeat grew stronger and steadier under his palm. Elrond smiled wearily. With the life threatening situation resolved, he proceeded to clean and dress the prince's other wound.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The young man got to his feet and started pacing in front of the closed door. Elladan and Elrohir watched as their brother walked back and forth the short corridor, his movement making them slightly agitated after a while. Finally, Elladan sprang up to his feet, blocking the ranger and forcing him to a stop.

"You know Estel, the house was not built for such extensive pacing. Stop before you wear a hole in the flooring," Elladan stated flatly and a snicker came from behind him. He turned around and glared at Elrohir who feigned innocence. Looking at the mischievous smirk on his brother's face, Elladan eventually gave in, his gaze softened and he let out a small laugh.

"Come, sit with us," he draped his hand around Aragorn's shoulders, guiding him back to where they were seated earlier. Elrohir brushed a strand of stray hair from Aragorn's face after his brothers rejoined him on the floor and tugged it behind his ears. "Don't worry Estel, he will be fine."

As if on cue, the door to the bedroom opened revealing an exhausted Elrond. The trio greeted him and was relieved to see a small smile breaking out on the elf lord's face.

"Legolas will be fine. It was not easy to call him back but there are things that he still holds dear in this world which kept him with us." Elrond motioned them into the room. "His wounds are healing but rather slowly. Watch him closely. Alert me if there are any changes." He proceeded out the room but paused near the exit. "Elladan, take care of your brother's bruise please," and with that, he left his sons to do what they do best…keeping vigil beside someone's bed.

The remaining of the night passed quickly and uneventfully. Aragorn had rooted himself beside Legolas' bed and had settled into a comfortable spot, intending to keep a watchful eye on his friend but exhausted from the night's event, the ranger had eventually succumbed to sleep. After draping a blanket over their brother, Elladan and Elrohir had each commandeered a large chair in front of the fireplace, curling up snugly into it. A few moments later, sounds of light snoring could be heard throughout the room from where the twins slept. 

Legolas regained consciousness briefly sometime near dawn, his incoherent whimpers brought Aragorn out of his dreams instantly. Smoothing Legolas' hair back from his forehead, he whispered soothing words to calm the distressed elf and after some time, the prince quieted down and drifted back to a more natural sleep.

The days passed swiftly but Legolas' wounds healed slower than he had expected. He knew that it was caused by the poison, but he had no intention of letting the others know about it. He lied about how he felt and pretended that all was well. Although he claimed that he was only attacked by a group of bandits, the haunted look in his eyes said otherwise. The elf had become reserved and was frequently found at his room window staring out blankly, trapped in some distant memory. But no matter how long the three brothers had interrogated, he insisted that nothing was wrong. Even Elrond was unable get any details out of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Sparrow Greenleaf - No mind? Hmm... interestin... :D So you're calm. Good... very good. Now stay that way until the end of the story and there won't be any problems. Hehehe. Remember to take deep breath and count to ten five times. LOL!!

****

Black Mirror - Legolas torture and angst is good. :D Can't have enough of them. *eg*

****

MelanyeBaggins - Elrond saves the day... *again* LOL! What can we do without him. *huggles Elrond* Better treat him well so that he wouldn't go on strike. Hahaha!

****

K-rock - Right... *looks hard* I don't see anything. I see... trees... and more trees. *Whacks you with a branch* Now gimmie better direction! :P *glares at humanities book* Evil!!

****

Kept-Secret - The part where Legolas has to make a choice? Hold on... let me check... Ah... chapter 16 I believe. But I could be wrong ;) Actually the whole story is about his choice. Well, not entirely but you get what I mean. :P

****

White Wolf1 - The mystery will be unveiled in later chapters :) Delund thinks Vilya should be his because he was the *oh wait, phone call* "Hello? Yes... uh huh... right... okay..." Well, Delund just called and threatened to poison me if I tell you his identity :S So I guess you'll have to wait :P

****

Cris - Welcome back my friend! It's true that Legolas can't take care of himself. He's such an accident prone elf. Give me your number and I will call you when he needs protection. You can be his personal bodyguard :D I hope you will be around more often. I love reading your reviews! :D *hugs back*

****

Deana - Not only is Legolas back in Rivendell, he's back in the comfort of the warm bed :D He better rest while he can. *eg*

****

Any - Elrond's patched him up already. He's such a dearie. :) The evil elf is still hiding inside his cave. I think he's too afraid to come out. Hahaha!!

****

Gwyn - Update for you :) You're right... poor everyone... including the readers. LOL!  
  
**Gin** - Oh don't worry. Legolas will survive a little longer. He still has much to suffer. *eg* They will find out who Delund is eventually... the hard way. ;)

****

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - *blinks too* You have not been reading? Oh well, it's not too late to start. :) It's just starting to get interesting... *g*

****

Twisted Fool - I apologize for the long wait. *blush* But it's out now so I hope you won't hurt us too badly. LOL! Exploding from the inside out is NOT good! I can clean up other messes but not picking up bits and pieces of a dead... evil... something. The chapters are all written so no fret. They will be posted eventually :D I don't leave stories hanging. And don't even bother sending out stalkers. You will not be able to find me. MUAHAHAHA!!!

****

leggylover03 - I'm bad? Hmm... *contemplates Rhonda's comment* Noooo, I'm not bad. You are :P Will hurt ranger some in later chapters so keep waiting. LOL!!

****

Joee1 - Thank you for taking the time to review. It's much appreciated :D Cliffies are meant to drive one insane. That's why we love them so much. LOL!!

****

FallenStar2 - Yes he is. What will we do without him? :D And you are right that in my universe... they will need to me twisted and hurt to the maximum before I fix them. Well, it's not my intention but the request of readers so don't blame me. :D

****

Luthien Galathil - Aww... don't hate me. See, I've updated :D Until next time :D *sneaks away*

****

Kyliah - Ouch! *places pillow on your desk* Can't have you hurt your head now. Elrond is too busy on the other side and we can't drag him over to heal your fracture skull. *g*

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - Evil! Evil! *sprouts horns* Evil is good for fanfic ideas. Too bad my evil plot bunnies have all been stolen *glares at Rhonda* :P

****

elfmage - All hail Elrond of Imladris! He's the best father/friend/healer that one could find on Middle Earth! The one and only! :) And yes, I have worse things planned for Legolas. Be afraid... be very afraid! And be thankful you're not him for I don't think you could survive it. LOL!!


	7. Hiding the Secret

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 7 - Hiding the Secret

The first attack took him completely by surprise. As he was walking out of his room heading downstairs to meet his friends for breakfast, a stabbing pain pierced through his chest. Agony flared through him and he gasped. Bright green spots danced before his eyes and a loud ringing sound exploded in his ears. Groping blindly at something for support, hoping against hope that he would not pass out, his hands came in contact with a towel and he latched on to it for dear life. Unfortunately, the soft fabric could not withstand his weight and was ripped off the hook. The usually graceful elf stumbled forward clumsily, crashed into the wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud. And then, the pain was gone just as sudden as it had come, leaving Legolas winded and disoriented. Hurried footsteps approached his location as he was still recovering from the shock. 

"Legolas!" Aragorn's voice rang out from the corridor before he appeared at the door. The human gaped when he saw the elf slumped against the wall, his face ashen and his breath coming in sharp rasps. "Are you hurt?!" The ranger bent down and helped Legolas up onto his feet. The elf prince wavered and hung on to Aragorn for support. 

"I am fine," Legolas said, taking a deep shuddering breath and steadied him.

"What happened?!" Aragorn's brow knotted and he scanned the elf from head to toe, worry written all over his face. 

"I-I... uhh... It..." the prince stuttered, his mind spinning as he searched frantically for a plausible explanation to douse his friend's uneasiness. "It was a spider!" he finally blurted out and winced inwardly at the lame excuse.

"A spider?" the ranger's voice held much scepticism. 

"Yes! A very BIG spider!!" the prince emphasised the word 'big' and held his hands a foot apart to exaggerate the size.

Aragorn laughed and Legolas could not believe his luck when the man actually believed his ridiculous tale of giant spider lurking in the house. Or maybe he didn't. But if he didn't, he did not show it. It was not uncommon for small spiders to nest in the dark corners of the house but giant spiders were only found deep in the forest. If there really were a giant spider roaming in the house, Elrond would have a fit. Legolas made a mental note to get away from prying eyes in the mornings of every fifth day. Either that or he would have to come up with some real convincing stories.

The young man watched as Legolas smoothed down his hair and straightened his tunic. He had not believed what the elf said. If Legolas were afraid of spiders, wargs would fly. But then again, his friend had never ceased to amaze him and maybe this was one of the many surprises. Smiling to himself, he ushered the elf out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Elrohir! If you don't shut up, you will ruin everything!" 

Elladan's voice was a fierce, but nearly inaudible whisper. His twin was too close to ruining their scheme for his comfort. When Elrohir let loose another muffled laugh, Elladan cuffed him sharply upside the head. 

"I'm sorry, brother," Elrohir squeaked between giggles. 

Elladan shook his head and smiled ruefully. "I should have told you to stay in your room. You're hopeless." 

Elrohir feigned innocence, and the pair made their way silently into Aragorn's bedroom. They smiled mischievously when they found their human brother still fast asleep. Although that was to be expected, it was a good three hours before anyone in their right mind would even think about waking up. 

They stalked over to the bed, and both barely stifled a shout when a hand landed on each of their shoulders. The elven twins turned to look behind them and found Legolas, his grin spread from ear to ear. 

"And just what do you two think you are doing?" Legolas asked with mock indignation. Elrohir fumbled for an explanation, but his brother's eyes... or more specifically the glint of mischief he found in them, made him pause. Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance, but that was all it took. They communicated with no words, in a way only possible for twins with thousands of year's experience. 

A moment later their mouths curved into identical smirks; expressions which would cause all who knew them to run screaming in the other direction. Legolas however did not have time to react. 

"Right. New plan, then," Elrohir said. 

Faster than any human eye could follow, the two brothers had grabbed Legolas and now held the Mirkwood prince suspended between them, Elladan holding him under the arms and Elrohir holding his ankles. 

"What do you..." Legolas started to protest, but Elladan cut him off. 

"You get to wake up Estel," and with that, they swung the prince high above Aragorn's bed and dropped him, so he landed directly on the sleeping human. 

The resulting struggle was quite the sight to behold, as Aragorn attempted to get a hold of the intruder who had awoken him, and Legolas tried to avoid getting the ranger's knife lodged in his throat. 

When he heard the familiar sound of his elven brothers laughing, Aragorn paused and looked down at the figure he now had trapped beneath him. In the dim moonlight, the man caught a glimpse of platinum hair falling gracefully over delicately pointed ears. As his eyes met the familiar silver blue ones of his long time friend, he quickly jumped to his feet and swore lightly. 

"Legolas!?"   
  
The twins laughed even harder. 

"Oh, no. This is not getting placed on my head," the blonde elf said to his friends. Legolas threw Elladan and Elrohir a sideways glance before returning his full attention to Aragorn. "This is most assuredly their fault."

The human glared darkly at his brothers, waiting for an answer to his unspoken question. Elladan chuckled at the man's expression.   
  
"All right, all right," he said, "Yes, it was our doing."   
  
"Legolas was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time," Elrohir said, finishing his brother's thought, as they so often did.   
  
"Indeed," Legolas muttered in mock annoyance. Aragorn simply shook his head.   
  
"What? Oh, come now. It was not that bad," Elrohir offered in their defense.   
  
"Aye. In fact, Estel, you should thank Legolas for showing up when he did. Our original plan for you was much worse," Elladan added playfully.   
  
"Oh? And just what plan was that?" Aragorn asked as he crawled back under the comfortable blanket.   
  
The twins laughed. "No, no. We will not tell you. It might still come in handy should we ever feel like playing another prank," the elder twin said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.   
  
Legolas and Elrohir burst out laughing as the ranger's eyes widened. Soon Aragorn was laughing as well, and the four friends slipped into the cadence of their usual friendly chatter.   
  
"Oh, by the way," Elrohir said. "Happy birthday, brother." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

A/N: There. No cliffie so you can't complain this time *g* And the next one will have no cliffie either... and no pain, no angst, not torture... you get the idea. Hehehe. 

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Kyliah - Suffer he is. And suffer he will more. LOL!

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - Winding you up like a spring *eg* Will you snap? Hehehe.

****

leggy lover - Don't worry, there will be Estel angst for you later :D I know you're waiting. LOL!

****

Twisted Fool - How many chapters? *counts* Hmmm... 25 plus/minus a few *g*

****

Lurker823 - Just Dessert?? Ohhh... I love that :D Cherry Cheesecake *drool* Well, Delund will get his "Dessert" somehow... but I'm not telling how and when. ;)

****

Reverspots - Yes ma'am :D

****

Tsuki no Lomelinde- And the nightmares continue :D

****

BalrogsBreath - I'm not sure of that either but since athelas seem to be the wonder plant, we'll just use it for anything and everything. LOL! Sorry if you find the chapters too short. If I post longer chapters, the story will be finished in like 3 posts. Hehehe. Then I won't get to torture the readers. :D 

****

Kept-Secret - Time flies and before you know it, it will reach chapter 10 :D So be patient. :) Will Legolas tell Elrond or will he find out by himself? Will Elrond give up Vilya to save the prince or will he forgo his life for the sake of the many? Only time could tell. :D

****

MelanyeBaggins - He can't tell them! He won't... even if it means pain and suffering. He would rather bear it alone...

****

Cris - Awww... *hands you hanky* Poor elf will suffer long but not in this chapter... or the next. Right now they'll just have some fun :D Laughter is the best medicine so Legolas needs a dose of it :) Oh BTW, if Elrond ever shows up in Romania, do let me know. LOL!

****

Someone Reading - Yes, I intend to finish this story. Actually, it's already finished. I'm just posting it slowly :) So fear not and keep reading. :D


	8. Fun and Game

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 8 - Fun and Game

Elladan ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately and then threw back his blanket abruptly, attempting to drag him away from the comfort of the bed. Aragorn yelped, wrapping his fingers around the bedpost and digging his heels into the sheets as his brother proceeded to pull him off the furniture. 

"Get up little brother. It's time."

"It's too early to be out of bed!" the man protested as he struggled against his brother's strong grip. "Legolas!!" Aragorn shouted to his friend hoping that the blond elf would come to his aid. To his surprise, Legolas just sat there with a lopsided grin. The elf watched as Elrohir joined the game, prying his human brother's fingers off their anchor. 

"That's not fair!!" the young man squealed as his fingers started to slip.

"Oh come on Estel, you know you're not going to win so why not give up," Elladan teased.

Aragorn let out a low growl and glared sideways at the elf prince who was desperately trying to look calm but failing miserably.

"Don't look at me Estel. I'm not getting involved in your family matters," the elf said between gasps of laughter.

With an irritated cry, Aragorn's fingers finally gave way and the man was dragged unceremoniously onto the floor, landing with a loud thud. Shooting his brothers his famous death glare, he feigned anger and snarled when they tried to help him up. The scene caused Legolas to laugh even harder and it took all his determination to recompose himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. Pushing himself off the bed, the prince brushed the crinkles out of his tunic and offered his hand to Aragorn, who was still rooted to the floor silently expressing his displeasure at being dragged out of bed before dawn.

"Get dressed brother," Elrohir tossed a bundle of clothes at the ranger who caught it with ease and in turn flung it over his head onto the bed.

"Come," Legolas grabbed the twins by their sleeves and dragged them towards the door. "Let's give him some time to get over his grouchiness," the elf said with a small smirk which earned him an annoying glare from the human. Laughing lightly, the prince closed the door behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Aragorn strolled into the dining area looking much more awake and refreshed than he had ten minutes ago. He was not surprised to see his father, brothers and friend already seated at the table waiting patiently for his arrival. The young man greeted his father and slid into the vacant chair beside his elven friend who was smiling broadly at him. Aragorn returned the smile kindly. He was grateful that his friend seemed to have fully recovered from the bandits' attack and back to his own mischievous self. 

Elrond pushed the basket of freshly baked bread and honey jar in front of Aragorn. "Eat up Estel. I believe you have a long day ahead of you," the elf lord smiled at his foster son. He knew that Elladan and Elrohir had made plans to keep their little brother occupied until evening. They had asked Celboril to prepare a picnic basket for them the day before packed with the boy's favorite food and desserts and Elrond had no doubt that they were going to spend the day at their much loved hideaway. 

Stuffing the last bit of bread into his mouth, Aragorn sank back into the chair with a contended sigh as his brothers and friend excused themselves to prepare for their departure. Elrond reached over and laid his hand on Aragorn's shoulder affectionately giving it a light squeeze.

"Enjoy your birthday." 

The smile on Elrond's face was contagious and soon Aragorn found himself grinning from ear to ear. He knew that his father had prepared a surprise for him and would be revealed later in the evening along with the rest of the surprises from his brothers. Clasping his father's hand, a twinkle shone in his eyes.

"Thank you Ada," Aragorn said as both of them stood from the table.

Elrond gave his son a light shove to send him along. "And stay out of trouble," the elf lord called out at the retreating form.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The water was crystal clear and the afternoon sun had warmed it enough for Aragorn to dare put his feet into the lake. The human sat on the edge of a large rock with the water immersed to his knees, watching his brothers and friend dip and dive in the lake. He wished to join them but the weather was a little too cold for him and he did not want to catch a chill on his birthday. So he settled on watching the twins trying to dunk a helpless elf prince. 

Earlier that morning, Elladan and Elrohir had enlightened him and Legolas in a war game. The twins had prepared balled-up rags and some dyes, one color for each of them. When the game started, each of them would try to hit the other with dye-soaked rags and the one with the most hits would lose. The results were a multicolored human and three hysterical elves. The three elves had apparently agreed upon teaming up and attacking the human while leaving each other alone. Aragorn did manage to get some hits on his brothers and friend but not enough to discourage their attacks on him. Finally, the human surrendered and admitted his defeat when his brothers and Legolas converged on him and backed him up against a tree.

Smiling to himself, Aragorn dipped the towel into the lake. Fishing the soggy material out of the water, he wrung it and wiped at his hair trying to get as much of the dye out of them as possible. His brothers had brought him a set of clean clothes which he had gratefully changed into, thanking them for their consideration. Elladan and Elrohir were fortunate since they had dark colored hair and the dye did not look as prominent on them as it would have on blond hair. Legolas however was not that lucky. His once blond hair now had streaks of bright pink in them and the twins were helping him wash it off before it stained them permanently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

A/N: No cliffie again :D 

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Note: FFNet chewed up 4 of my reviews so if I left anyone out... please accept my apologies. 

Kept-Secret - Oh yes, they do get worse, don't worry :P The attack comes every five days so our dear prince will have to keep track of his days. ;) 

****

wisk8r - Thank you. Thank you :D Here's an update for you and one more on Thursday. :D

****

Rachel13 - Be mean? Like how? *g* *Dares you to be mean* Muahahaha!!!! Whacha gonna do? Huh? Huh? HUH? LOL!!

****

Narina Nightfall - You only want torture and pain for Aragorn? ;) He'll get lots of angsty scenes and... and... some... p-a-i-n. LOL!! Legolas is in much pain... both physically and emotionally. Poor elfie... but we seem to like that don't we? :P

****

grumpy - Brothers are a nuisance aren't they? ;) But I suppose Aragorn should be used to them by now. LOL!!

****

MelanyeBaggins - Laughter is good for Legolas. At least he gets to forget his torment for the time being :) Too bad it's only temporary. *eg*

****

leggylover03 - More fluff for you. LMAO!

****

Lurker823 - Ohhh...Cherry Cheesecake with caramel syrup!! Yummy!! For that you get chapter 8 :D And maybe a preview of chapter 9 if you have AIM (PrissyElf) or MSN (wanda_utq@hotmail.com) *g*

****

AnyS - You're turning into Elrond... foreseeing things. LOL! I think Aragorn is a little dense to believe the spider lie. Hehehe. But maybe he didn't believe it… *g*

****


	9. Gifts from the Heart

A/N: It's alive!! It's alive!!! FFNet has risen from the dead!

****

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9 - Gifts from the Heart

The rest of the afternoon passed by gracefully. The four companions lay sprawled out on the grass enjoying their delicious lunch and the warmth of the sun. They chatted and teased each other but never once did they bring up the incident of the 'bandits'. When the sun began to dip behind the trees, the company packed up and headed for home.

"I wonder what Ada has planned," Aragorn questioned his brothers hoping to get some clues from them but the twins just looked at him and then grinned at each other.

"It's a birthday party Estel! Lots of people...lots of food..." Elladan said with a laugh. 

"Yes, a lot of people eating dinner together," Elrohir put in with an impish smile. 

"Right." Aragorn nodded trying to ignore his brother's teasing but the truth was he was rather excited. 

This was the first large-scale party that he had for his birthday ever since he was taken into the house of Elrond. But today was his twenty first birthday and according to his father, it was a day worth celebrating because in human years, this was the age when one turned into an adult. Aragorn could not help but smiled. 

The light banter between brothers and friends died as they entered the house. The place was filled with elves, most of them Aragorn knew by name. He was showered with blessings and good wishes as he and his companions made their way to the dining area. The man was overwhelmed with joy. He never thought the party would be that grand. Dinner was magnificent. There were plenty of food and wine; enough to fill hundreds of elves. The party continued until several hours after sundown and gradually, the guests started excusing themselves to return to their respective homes and before long, Aragorn found himself in the presence of only his father, brothers and the elf prince. Leaving Celboril and the rest of the kitchen helpers to clear the table, Elrond suggested that they adjourn to the Halls of Fire. 

Aragorn sank into a large chair beside the fireplace. The warmth from the flame caressed his skin and the human sighed contentedly. The twins and Legolas each commandeered a chair leaving one empty seat for the elf lord. Elrond joined them moments later carrying something in his hand. Aragorn watched as his father sat down opposite him and handed him the object that he was holding. 

The human accepted it and realized that it was a leather-bound book. Turning the cover open gingerly, his eyes widened as he saw the delicate drawings of a child... not just any child but drawings of him. As Aragorn scanned through the pages, he saw pictures of him taking lessons in the archery range, him having his first riding lesson, sparring with his elven brothers. There were also pictures drawn of him while he was asleep. The child in the drawing gradually turned into an adolescent and eventually into a young man.

Aragorn looked up at his father, unshed tears brimmed in his bright eyes. 

"Oh Ada..." the man laid the book down and threw himself at his father hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

Elrond chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "You've grown into a fine young man and I'm very proud of you," the elf lord pulled away from the embrace and tilted Aragorn's head up by his chin, gazing deeply into the human's eyes. He bent over and placed a small kiss on Aragorn's forehead before rising from the chair.

"I must take my leave now," the elf lord announced to the other occupants. "Enjoy the rest of your night." With one final smile, the Lord of Rivendell left the hall.

Silence descended upon the room momentarily until Elladan cleared his throat.

"Happy birthday Estel," the older twin said as he reached beside the fireplace and pulled out a beautifully carved bow. Passing it to his brother, the twin urged him to practice more on his aim. 

"Hey, it's not my fault. The bows at the archery range were made for elves and not man," the human protested but not without mirth.

"No more excuses, Estel. This bow is designed especially for you. No more blaming your bad aiming on something else."

The human snorted and cuffed at his brother playfully but thanked him nonetheless for the precious gift.

"My turn!" Elrohir caught everyone's attention with his small shout. 

The younger twin presented Aragorn with a small wooden box the size of his palm. Aragorn took the box into his hand, turning it around to admire the beautiful workmanship. Carvings covered the entire box and judging by the delicate patterns, it was obvious that Elrohir had made it himself. The box was tied off with a blue silk ribbon and the words "Happy Birthday Estel" was engraved in elvish on the lid.

Aragorn looked up at his brother and smiled. "It is beautiful. Thank you."

"Go on, open it," Elrohir prompted. His eyes gleamed with mischief.

Noting the all too familiar look on Elrohir's face, Aragorn started to doubt the genuineness of the gift. "Is something big and hairy going to jump out at me when I open the box?" he eyed the dark haired elf suspiciously.

"I am not telling," Elrohir replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

The human hesitated and reached for the ribbon slowly but stopped halfway and looked pleadingly at Elladan. The older twin shrugged, indicating that he had no idea what his brother was up to.

With a loud audible sigh, Legolas reached over and poked Aragorn in the ribs, making him jump. The prince folded his arms across his chest and stared at the young man. "Hurry up Estel! Don't keep the elderly waiting!" the elf chided lightly and earned himself a glare from his friend. 

"You know, if something jumps out at me, I will make you eat it!" Aragorn threatened playfully. 

The comment elicited a light-hearted laugh from Legolas, his silver-blue eyes shining brightly, and for a moment, Delund and his threat was forgotten. The party had taken his mind off the terror that had plagued him since that fateful night. The horror could wait. Spending time with his best friend whom had become as close as a brother to him was the most important thing at that moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

FallenStar2 - More fun and game. No one dying yet *g*

****

wisk8r - Sorry this one's a bit late. No thanks to ffnet :P I didn't want to post before they fix the review problem. Looks like flooding them with email actually worked :D 

****

Darlin'DarlaDawg - Hee hee hee. I'm trying to imagine him with bright pink streaks in his hair. Will look like a doll :D Someone will figure out eventually. You just have to be patient ;)

****

Reverspots - ;) That is the shortest review I've ever gotten! LOL! Don't think it can get any shorter.

****

hehehe - I didn't plan this! Seriously!! LOL!! What a coincidence! :D :D :D Happy Birthday Aragorn! 

****

Gozilla - Thank you! Thank you! Will update if FFNet behaves. LOL!

****

Lurker823 - *drool* *fzzzztttt* Oops, I think I just shorted out my keyboard! :P Now that you have a preview of chapter 9 AND 10, where is my cake??? :D

****

Kept-Secret - Uh huh... every five days poor elfie will suffer. I hope you got your important stuff done :)

****

Lady Lenna - Sooner or later Legolas won't be able to hide it anymore. But until then... hee hee hee. *eg*

****

Someone Reading - He's gorgeous no matter what :D He could be bald for all I care. Wait... maybe not bald. LOL! 

****

Deana - Woot!! Pinky hair Leafy! :D :D 

**__**

grumpy - Not everyone has brothers like Elladan and Elrohir. LOL! Those two are a weird bunch. Hee hee hee.

****

Kyliah - FFNet is having a central nervous breakdown :P At this moment, I can't even access my profile. Grrr... Blame it on FFNet for the late update :P


	10. A Concerned Friend

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 10 - A Concerned Friend

Three pairs of eyes watched intently as Aragorn undid the ribbon and lifted the lid with care. He let out the breath that he did not realise that he was holding when the content of the box did not come to life. Instead, a beautiful glass vial greeted him and a smile broke out on his face. He lifted the delicate vial out from the box, peering closely at its content and noticed that it was packed with athelas. The lip of the vial was sealed securely with wax and a small tag hung loosely at the side. Aragorn turned it over and his eyes widened as he read the writings on it. [IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, BREAK GLASS.] Laughter erupted around the fireplace when he read the inscription out loud. The teasing and jesting continued for minutes before Aragorn noticed that Legolas had withdrawn from the conversation some time ago and had gone quiet. Fearing that his friend may still be unwell from the injuries he sustained, Aragorn rested a hand lightly on the elf's shoulder, requesting his attention.

"Are you well?" 

Legolas gave a small nod but the gesture was not enough to convince the stubborn human. A week had passed since Legolas was drawn back from death's door. Although all of his injuries had healed, Aragorn kept getting a nagging feeling that something was amiss. 

"Tell me. What troubles you?" Aragorn pressed on.

Legolas turned and looked at Aragorn solemnly, regret showing deeply in his eyes. "I am sorry my friend for I do not have a gift for you today. It was taken along with my pack during the attack." The prince's voice was filled with sadness.

Understanding dawned on Aragorn as words left Legolas' lips. His friend was feeling guilty for not bringing a gift! Grasping Legolas by the arm, he shook the elf lightly and laughed. "Is that all that bothers you?" He looked Legolas firmly in the eye and continued, "The greatest gift of all is to have you here… with us." Relief flooded over him when a smile spread across Legolas' face. "Come, join the fun!" he redirected the elf's attention back to the squabbling twins.

The conversation among the brothers and friends lasted well into the night and finally Aragorn was sent to bed when he failed to stifle a yawn. His brothers shooed him towards his room but not before he dragged Legolas along and insisted that he should get some rest too. The prince still looked rather pale.

Legolas stayed on in Rivendell after the celebration. The second attack had grown in intensity and knowing that the pain and damage would only get worse, he realised that he would never make the journey back to Mirkwood alive. He would rather die among friends than to pass on alone in the woods. At least by staying here, there would be a body to be sent home to his father. He knew that Elrond and his sons would eventually find out about his condition before the deadline but he intended to keep the secret for as long as he was able to in fear that the elf lord may give up Vilya to save his life. On the other hand, perhaps Elrond would be able to find a cure although he knew that it was just wishful thinking. But until then, he would have to endure the pain alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas helped Aragorn load their game onto the horses while Elladan and Elrohir gathered up their belongings from the camp. The hunting trip was a success earning them three bucks and several rabbits. Legolas was glad that they were finally ready to go home. He had been invited to join the hunt two days after his fourth attack. Initially, the prince refused but after seeing the dejected looks of his three friends, he had relented. After all, it was only an overnight trip and he would have plenty of time to do what he had to do before the next attack. The quartet had set off at dawn the next day.

Legolas smiled at the memories of the previous day. He had enjoyed the time spent with his friends and was glad that he had come along for the hunt. Everything was working out according to plan and he would be back to Rivendell in time to pull one of his disappearing tricks and get away from prying eyes. 

He was so wrong.

Several pairs of eyes watched the elves and man as they broke camp at dawn and they knew that if they wanted to attack, this would be their final chance. The alpha male made the first move and the rest of the pack followed his lead. A cry from Elladan was the only warning the ranger and elf received before the wolves bore down on them.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ambush had slowed them down considerably. Sometime during the fighting, their horses had run off. When things calmed down they had tried calling them back, but to no avail. They now had no choice but to walk back to Rivendell. Legolas looked around the camp they had set up for the second night. His eyes glanced over the sleeping forms of his companions. Elladan had made his bed at the base of the great oak tree that stood a short ways away from the fire. Elrohir was lying perpendicular to his twin, their heads nearly touching. Finally, his eyes came to rest on Aragorn. The elf sighed heavily. He had seen the suspicion and unease in his friend's eyes during his brief exchange with Elladan earlier in the evening. Legolas silently cursed himself for the desperation he knew had been laced through his voice. Elladan had offered to take watch, but Legolas had jumped up and refused his offer. He had insisted that he would take the first night's watch. But how could he help it? He knew that when darkness stole over the land, it would be the fifth day once again... 

Suddenly he felt the pain begin welling up. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood, to prevent himself from crying out. He had to get out of here. Away from the camp before the pain became unbearable. He rose shakily to his feet and took off into the forest. So hard had he been concentrating on suppressing the agony he was feeling, he never noticed the pair of silver-green eyes watching him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Kept-Secret - Five days for you. And another five days :P But Legolas didn't get Aragorn anything. He seemed to have lost the gift to the "bandits" but I think Aragorn didn't mind. :D FFNet has been dead for a week (or more)... the search function was down, then the review system was dead and then the login system was taken offline. LOL! But it's back now! YAY!

****

ringmarciel aka hehehe - Yup! I seriously can't believe it! I should start buying lottery. Maybe I'll win myself a ticket to New Zealand. LOL!

****

MelanyeBaggins - What is what? *g* Now you know. Nothing alive. I'm sure Elrohir won't be that wicked. Besides, Legolas would have to eat it and I don't think the prince will appreciate it if it was some hairy spider. LOL!

****

Lady Lenna - It's just like your baby photos that your parents collected over the years :D Actually Rhonda gave me that idea. :) Legolas was happy but I don't think he is right now. LOL!

****

Xiad Rusco - Oh thank you! Here's the next update for you :D

****

Lurker823 - *drooooooool* But here's chapter 10 already. You won't need to pester me anymore *g*

****

Kyliah - No gift from Legolas as you can see but Aragorn is happy just the same. :) It's the thought that counts. :)

****

Deana - Well... Legolas is having another attack but will anyone find out? I'm sure you know who's watching him but will he realize it before it's too late? Hmmm... ;)

****

leggylover03 - You do? :D I thought you only love Estel and Elrond angst. Heheheheheeeeee

****

Lelgalad - There are not many cliffies in this story. Really. Maybe one or two more intense ones but the rest are just annoying. LOL! After what you have done to my poor heart, how dare I give you more cliffies :P

****

Thorn of the Green Leaf - Oh yes, much elf bashing on the way *g* And the stubborn human would beat the truth out of Legolas sooner or later provided that the elf doesn't die before that. LOL!!

****

Twisted Fool - *wipes drool from screen* Now, now. Control yourself. LOL! So... you know the content of the box now. No creepy crawlers. Hehehe. And I'm sorry Legolas didn't have any gift for Aragorn. I hope you're not too disappointed but to make up for that, you get some action. :D Angst will follow soon. :P

****

wisk8r - Well, if it's a big hairy spider, I think Aragorn would make Elrohir eat it instead. LOL! Orc head?? In such a small box? That would be interesting. They could always have roasted orc head for supper then. Yuck!


	11. Harsh Words

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 11 - Harsh Words

Legolas ran through the trees as fast as his feet would carry him. 'They can't find out,' he thought to himself. 'They will only tell Lord Elrond. They cannot--' 

Legolas' thoughts were interrupted as his boot caught on a fallen tree limb, and he was sent flying into the ground. He landed hard on his side and gasped softly as his shoulder made contact with the ground. He curled in on himself, bringing his legs up near his chest and laid there, for he lacked the strength to get up. As the next wave of pain washed over him he let out an anguished cry that he could no longer contain. He silently wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Anything to stop this relentless agony. 

"Legolas?" 

The voice, full of concern, made the elf jump. He struggled to get to his feet, but his body was far less than willing to co-operate. Instead he got to a sitting position, and leaned back against a nearby tree. He stared intently at the ground as another cry was wrenched from his lips. 

"Legolas... what's wrong?" Aragorn ran to his friend's side. He had watched the elf leave the campsite, and the worry he had been feeling had forced the man to follow him. Legolas would not meet his eyes, and this disturbed the ranger greatly. That always meant he was hiding something. "Legolas? Were you hurt in the attack? What--" 

"I am well, my friend." Legolas cringed at the pointlessness of his words, but he knew naught what else to say. He suppressed another violent cry, and it came out as a mere whimper. 

Aragorn's brow furrowed. "Legolas, you are not well. You are trembling." 

The man took the shaking elf into his arms, despite the protests from Legolas and laid him down on a stretch of level ground. He began looking over the elf's body for any injuries he may have sustained. He could not understand what was making his friend act thus. Even were he injured, which was highly unlikely, it could not have been very severe. What could have hurt him so badly? Aragorn's musings ceased when he found no injury at all to his friend. He raised questioning eyes, but again Legolas would not meet them. 

"Legolas. Tell me what is wrong. You are not injured, I… I do not understand." 

Legolas was chiding himself for letting Aragorn find him. He should have been less careless in his attempt to flee the camp. He could feel the intense pain begin to subside and thanked the Valar for that. But he knew the dull ache and trembling would continue for a time longer. And, even more discouragingly, he knew that now everyone would find out. Aragorn would inform the twins of what had transpired and in turn one of the three- if not all of them- would inform their father. Legolas sighed. He could not hide the truth from Lord Elrond for any length of time. The elven lord would see too deeply into his soul. 

At last, Legolas despairingly met the eyes of his friend and said, "It is well, my friend. I will be fine. Let us go back to the camp." 

The elf pushed himself up to a sitting position with Aragorn's help and struggle to his feet. Shrugging the human off, he turned and forced his still shaky legs to move but before he could even take a step forward, his knees buckled and suddenly he saw the ground rushing up to meet him. Right before the impact, strong hands grabbed him from behind and lowered him down gently.

"Legolas! What is wrong with you?!" 

Aragorn's voice was filled with dread and Legolas felt guilty for putting his friend through the charade. 

"I-I cannot tell you. Not now." Legolas looked at his friend pleadingly. "Please do not force me." 

Tears welled up in the prince's bright blue eyes and threatened to spill from their rims. Having never seen Legolas in such distress before, Aragorn was shaken at the elf's display and quickly agreed not to press him further. The prince would tell him what was bothering him eventually at his own discretion. 

Helping Legolas to his feet, Aragorn supported his friend for a short distance and then allowed Legolas to walk unaided for the remaining journey. When they met up with the twins, the human did not mention a word to them about how he had found Legolas and for that the prince was extremely grateful. His secret was still safe… for now.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stop following me!" Legolas yelled at Aragorn out of frustration. "I am fine!" The young ranger had been eyeing him like a hawk ever since their return from the hunting trip. He had made Aragorn swear not to disclose the incident in the forest to anyone, assuring him that everything will be all right. Although the human did not believe a single word that he said, Legolas was grateful when his friend did not push him for the truth. Four days had passed since the last attack and Legolas was getting more and more agitated. He desperately needed to get out of this place before the next attack but Aragorn had been tagging behind him wherever he went leaving him no chance of escape. 

"No you are not!" Aragorn retorted forcefully, more out of fear rather than anger. "I can see that you're not sleeping well. You are far too pale for comfort and quick to anger! You are definitely NOT fine!" The elf had been acting strange lately. For the past month, he would mysteriously disappear into the woods on certain days only to return later looking rather shaky and pale but he would always dismiss the ranger with some excuses. Aragorn had never given it much thought until the day after the hunting trip. Recalling back the days when Legolas made his disappearing trips, he slowly made the connection and realised that it happened every five days. And today was the fifth! There was no way that Legolas was going to brush him away this time. He wanted the truth and he would get it out of the stubborn prince one way or another.

Ignoring Aragorn's comment, Legolas spun on his heels and walked briskly towards the door only to be blocked by one very annoyed and concerned ranger. "Talk to me, Legolas!! Tell me what is wrong!!" the human shouted at his elven friend and reached out to grab him by the arm. Legolas pushed him away non-too gently, harder than he intended to. "Get out of my way, human!!" he screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Deana - Lalalalala... I'm not telling what's gonna happen to Legolas. LOL! I won't tell whether he lives or dies. You'll just have to wait and suffer with him as he goes through the pain. :P 

****

Lelgalad - *Eyes the torture devices* Well... the last time I checked, Delund was your (our) baby's tormentor so I guess I'm safe :P Go haunt him with your little toys while I enjoy the show from far, far away *eg*

****

Joee1 - The need of many outweighs the need of one :D He will not sacrifice everyone else's safety just to save his own life. Delund would do mean things with Vilya. It's best Elrond keeps it. :P

****

Lurker823 - Fluff is good for the health :D Too bad the eyes watching him were friendly eyes. LOL! What? Did you expect evil creatures to have beautiful silver-green eyes? *g*

****

Sparrow Greenleaf - Do you think Aragorn will finally pry the secret from Legolas this time? The elf is getting a little hostile towards the human... more than a little hostile. Maybe he will hit Aragorn in his desperation... Hmmm... *eg*

****

Twisted Fool - What Legolas' gift for Aragorn was? I'm not sure. Maybe a big hairy spider. LMAO!! And yes, they'll be getting the usual angst and torture very soon. Too soon for Legolas' liking I believe. Heheheee. *Throws you a harness* Hold on tight. You're about to get the ride of your life. LOL!

****

Pheraearwen - Ohhh... you like? :D I'm happy :D :D :D *bounces up and down* You can laugh all you want now :) But the gift will do much more than make you laugh later ;)

****

ringmarciel - If I have enough money to spare, I'll take all of you to New Zealand. LOL!!

****

Kept-Secret - Don't worry, Legolas was only being watched by Aragorn. Who else has silver-green eyes? LOL! I thought it was a known fact *g* And I'm typing... the responses to reviewers. LOL! Legolas will get hurt, but not hurt, hurt. You get what I mean? Hurt in the sense of being in pain but no external injuries ;)

****

Chloe Amethyst - But you're reviewing now! That's good! :D Continue doing it and it will make me a happy woman. LOL! The others will discover Legolas' condition soon but can they do anything about it? Wait and find out ;)

****

MelanyeBaggins - Do you think they can help him? ;) And you're correct, elf-angst coming up soon. *eg*

****

Cris - You're back!! I've missed your reviews!! LOL! Me? Softened? Never! *cackles insanely* But it looks like you're more sadistic than I am *eg* You'll get your blood, fever and pain soon. Maybe not as much as you like but it's there. :)

**wisk8r** - Nah, that wasn't a cliffie. I've got one nasty one coming up later :D


	12. The Need of Many

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 12 - The Need of Many 

Elladan and Elrohir had just entered the house when they heard the screaming and hurried towards the arguing duo just in time to see Aragorn grabbing Legolas by the arm. They were shocked to see the elf prince shove Aragorn away roughly. Elladan rushed over and reacted immediately by stepping in between the two, trying to calm the situation. Elrohir was by his brother's side in a flash and had reached out to pull his human brother away from the furious elf. He and Elladan started speaking at the same time.

"Estel, calm down..." Elladan tried to hold on to the struggling human.

"Legolas, what has gotten into you..." Elrohir frowned at the sight of the irritated elf.

"...it is not going to help..."

"...why are you screaming at each other..."

"...I am sure we can work this out..."

"...resolve it peacefully without killing each other..."

"Shut up!" both Aragorn and Legolas yelled at the twins simultaneously. The brothers froze in mid-sentence and gaped at their younger brother and friend. Legolas shoved Elrohir aside and turned to leave again but Aragorn was not going to let him off that easily this time. The human shrugged away from his brother and reached out to grab his friend once again, spinning him around to face him. "Don't you dare walk out on me like that. I want the truth," he eyed Legolas intently, his voice low and tensed. 

"What do you want from me?! I said I am..." Legolas froze suddenly, his eyes went wide and a strangled cry escaped his lips. His hands shot up to his chest as his knees buckled beneath him, sending him ungracefully onto the ground. It took the three brothers several seconds to realise what was happening. The elf prince was tearing wildly at his chest, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain and a heart-wrenching scream shattered the peace of the morning. A pain so great shot through his chest that he felt that he was being torn apart from the inside. Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn dropped down beside their friend, holding onto the writhing elf, not knowing what to do.

"Help him Elladan!" Aragorn pleaded desperately to his elven brother hoping that he would somehow know some miracle cure. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he felt as if his heart had sunk to his stomach.

"How?!" Elladan asked hopelessly, looking back and forth at his brothers, a stab of panic shot through his heart. "I don't know what to do!" he said with fear evident in his deep brown eyes.

"I'll get Father!" Elrohir offered but before he even got onto his feet, Elrond was already rushing towards them.

"What happened?!" the elf lord demanded loudly having to make himself heard over Legolas' agonising screams. The trio shook their heads helplessly. Elrond reached down and pulled the trashing elf up against his chest, trying to calm him to no avail. In the blind struggle, Legolas found one of Elrond's hands and latched onto it for dear life, squeezing down hard until the older elf winced in pain. The scream soon turned into a choking sob as the young elf had exhausted all his strength, his body shaking uncontrollably and his breath coming in short gasps. This was the time when Elrond cursed the high endurance of elves and he prayed desperately that the prince would succumb to the pain and fall into unconsciousness soon. He thanked the Valar when the trembling figure went limp in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*

He was safe and free from pain. Maybe if he stayed in the darkness, the pain would leave him be. But the persistent and annoying voices were calling out to him, urging him to leave his safe haven. Someone's hand was resting on his forehead and soon he felt the darkness slowly dissipating and a warm light infiltrated his mind. An involuntary moan escaped his throat and his eyes fluttered opened momentarily only to be assaulted by the bright light that spilled into the room from the open window. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from the light, groaning in disgust.

"Elladan, lower the shades," Elrond prompted his son and turned back towards Legolas. "It's all right now," he soothed the young elf, brushing a strand of stray blond hair that had fallen loose across his pale face.

Legolas blinked a few times, clearing his blurry vision and as his eyes came into focus, he found himself staring into a pair of intent grey eyes. "W-What happened...?" his voice came out croaked and raspy. 

"I was hoping you could tell us," came a soft reply from behind the elf lord.

Elrond threw a glance over his shoulder and shook his head at the younger twin, silently asking him not to bring up the subject so soon. He helped Legolas up to a sitting position and brought a cup of cool liquid to his lips which elf gratefully accepted. 

Pushing the cup away after taking a few sips of the drink offered to him, the miserable elf choked off and looked away guiltily, "I-I'm sorry...," Elrond eased him back onto the pillows and he sighed as he lay propped up against the soft bed. The elf lord moved away and Aragorn took the spot he vacated in a flash. He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed and pulled the elf into a quick embrace. 

"No, it is I who should apologise," Aragorn's eyes shone with unshed tears as he eased his friend back onto the pillows. "I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me things which you're not ready to," his voice trembled slightly.

"I am as ready as it will ever be for I cannot hide the truth from you... from all of you any longer." Legolas took a deep shuddering breath and recounted the events that had happened from the time he was captured to the day Aragorn found him curled up on the forest floor. He started cautiously, not wanting to go into the details but as he went on, he found that he could not hold back the horror and pain that had plagued him since the fateful day. He retold everything, leaving nothing out.

"I cannot – will not sacrifice all of Middle Earth just to save my own life. The need of many outweighs the need of one," he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "And even if I did deliver Vilya, there will be no way to know if Delund will give me the anti-poison for evil creatures were not known to keep promises," his voice trembled. The tears that he had been trying to hold back for so long finally found their way down his face.

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Joee1 - Oh, there is a history behind it and it will be revealed soon. You'll find out who Delund really is ;) And no, Delund can't have Vilya or he'll prolly go trigger happy :P I think the elf have enough abuse already and don't think he appreciates being mutilated even further. LOL!!.

****

Lelgalad - Ohhh... someone is actually angry at the elf *g* But are you still angry now? I told you not to judge too quickly on MSN :D Now you can start feeling guilty. LOL!! Will you still do terrible things to me? Aragorn and Legolas have apologized to each other as usual and everything is lovey-dovey between them again. Your threat actually worked so no need to stay in the wilds :P

****

MelanyeBaggins - Aragorn was very nosey... especially when it concerned his friend's well being. Legolas however was not happy at all. :P See what happened? The secret that he was trying so hard to keep got dug out by one persistent human :P All the trouble for nothing. :P

****

Kept-Secret - I hope you're in a better mood today. What I was trying to say was I've already typed out the story and can't type anymore other than responses to reviews. Legolas was not trying to be mean. He was only trying to get away before the next attack struck. But guess it was too late :P So is this attack bad enough for you to love him again? *g* And yes, bad cliffie coming but not for several more chapters.

****

ringmarciel - Here's one for ya :D

****

Gin - Legolas is indeed stubborn. I think it runs in the family. LOL! But I think he just wanted to bear the pain himself and not wanting to put Elrond and his family into this dilemma. So I can forgive him for being a meanie butt as Kept-Secret put it. LOL! The attacks are starting to get worse so elfie will have lots more pain to endure.

****

Kyliah - Ouch indeed. Painful moments for poor Legolas. And Aragorn is feeling very guilty now for being angry with his friend. Legolas too is feeling bad for yelling at the human.

****

Deana - Oh you can keep begging but I won't tell you a thing *seals lips and throws away the key* LOL! But at least the secret is out now. All they have to do is find a cure... if there's one.

****

Lurker823 - As you with mellon nin. Here's your chapter with "another pain episode with Aragorn there". Did you like it? :D And Elronds knows too. So where is my apple pie? :D *drool*

****

Cris - I know you would. LOL! And I think you would like this chapter too *g* Much more pain. You? Soft, gentle, merciful? *snort* LOL!! I'll feed you with blood and pain... though not too much blood in this chapter. :P Hope you're not too disappointed. LOL!

****

Pheraearwen - Nope, don't like agitated elf. Hehehe. It can get really nasty. *g* But fortunately Legolas didn't get the chance to be nasty. I'm not sure what would happen if he did. Perhaps punch Aragorn in the face? LOL! And the glass vial... just wait and see. :)

****

Chloe Amethyst - I guess Legolas is just afraid that Elrond won't be able to find a cure and will be forced to make a harsh decision knowing that the elf lord will not just stand idle and watch him die. And perhaps he's right... Only time will tell.

****

Cicci - Oh, thank you for coming out of lurkwood :D I know the chapters are a little short and I apologize for that but if I post longer chapters, it will be done in like 5 posts and I'll miss out on all the fun of watching readers twitch and squirm. *ducks sharp flying objects* :P Delund's true identity will be revealed soon and we'll find out how he knew about Vilya and why he thinks it belong to him. ;)

****

leggylover03 - Oh Estel is in pain though not physically. Emotionally, it's tearing him apart and he feels real bad for pushing Legolas :D But minor Estel pain will come later... I think... unless I mixed up with the other story. Heheheeee.

****

Lady Lenna - He told them... or rather they found out. Hehehe. I hope they still have enough time to try to find the cure although I have a bad feeling that there's no cure for this curse...


	13. The Truth Revealed

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 13 - The Truth Revealed

Upon hearing the confession, Elrond dropped down beside the bed and brushed the tears away from the prince's face. "My poor child," he whispered sadly, stroking the elf's face gently and finally planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "We will help you through this, I promise. Rest now and regain your strength for you have gone through a great ordeal."

Legolas relaxed into the softness of the bed as Elrond eased him down and pulled the blanket around his shoulders. His eyes soon became glazed and unfocused as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

After making sure that Legolas was resting comfortably, Elrond moved silently towards the window, staring out from it with unseeing eyes. Three pairs of eyes watched him curiously from behind as he leaned against the window and sighed, his mind trapped in some long-ago memories. "Father? Father? Are you well?" It took Elladan two tries to snap Elrond out of his reverie. Turning his head to face his three sons, the elf lord sank into a large chair beside the window and motioned them to join him. The three gathered around their father, settled on the floor and waited silently. "He was my brother," his voice so soft that the twins and Aragorn could barely hear him. Sharp gasps came from his children as the truth was revealed to them.

"Delund? Your brother? But… How can that be?! You have never told us of another brother," the words rushed out of the younger twin, still shocked by the revelation made by his father.

"His name was not mentioned in this house for he had brought disgrace to the family. But I think it is time for you to know the truth." Looking at his sons, his eyes soft and sad, he continued the tale.

Delund was an orphan. His parents were killed along with many faithful warriors while guarding Lindon against a band of invading orcs. He was still a young elfling then, barely a hundred years old. Earendil and Elwing, parents of Elrond, had taken him into their family out of compassion. He was much loved by them and brought great joy to their lives for many centuries. But things started to change after the birth of Elrond and Elros. Delund became more aggressive and demanded more attention, and his behavioural change worried both Earendil and Elwing. Jealousy of his younger brothers began to set in and as the years passed, he became more and more withdrawn. The spark in his eyes had begun to fade and the once beautiful voice was hardly heard anymore. The twins never got along with him and would make themselves scarce whenever he was around. Things were stressful in the house for many millennium and finally, Elros chose the life of humans and left Lindon for he did not find the peace that he wanted in his home anymore. Then came the fateful day when Gil-Galad presented the ring to Elrond. Delund was furious. He was the eldest child in the family and yet the ring was passed on to his younger brother. Things went from bad to worse soon after. An unsuccessful attempt to take the ring by force was made and a second attempt almost ended Elrond's life. Finally, it was decided by the advisors that Delund should leave Lindon, never to be allowed into his home again. The name was never mentioned again…. until today. 

"This was also the reason why concerns were raised by the advisors when I took Estel into the family for they fear that history might repeat itself. But I have faith in you, my son," Elrond placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder and gave him an assuring squeeze, "I know you will not become like him," a gentle smile broke across his stern face. "But we have more pressing matters to deal with at this time." He stole a glance at the sleeping elf. "We will need to find out more about this poison, how it works and how we can counter it. We have four days before his next attack and we must work fast. Elladan, Elrohir, you will help me with this task. Estel, I know you would want to stay so I will leave you be," and with that the three elves left the room quickly.

Aragorn settled himself onto the floor beside the bed, drawing his knees up against his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. Guilt welled up inside him as he thought of the reason that brought Legolas to Rivendell. If it was not for the letter he sent… if it wasn't for him… Legolas would still be in Mirkwood, safe in the realm of his father's kingdom, and none of this would have happened. It was entirely his fault. He should have paid more attention and confronted his friend when he started acting strange instead of dismissing it so carelessly until now. And because of his carelessness, his friend had suffered silently, with no one by his side during his most vulnerable moments. No one but he himself was to be blamed and worst of all, there was nothing he could do to help his friend. What if Legolas could not withstand the torture any longer? What if they could not find the cure in time? What if they had no other choice but to give in to Delund's demand? What if Legolas tried to take his own life to relieve them from this predicament? The last thought scared him immensely and it sent a cold shiver down his back. Why it had come to his mind he had no idea. His chest constricted tightly, making each breath difficult and painful. Agony ripped through his heart as he thought of all the sufferings the elf had to endure. He would have given up his life in exchange for his friend's deliverance if the choice were his. His breath hitched slightly as a strangled sob escaped his lips. The day's events replayed themselves in his head and he kicked himself mentally for not noticing the distress in his friend for the past month. He desperately hoped that the friendship that they had built up throughout the years would not be cut short due to this incident and with that last thought lingering in his mind, he dropped his head onto his knees. Sobs racking through his body and tears streaming down his pain-filled face.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

Very short chapter, sorry about it :)

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Twisted Fool - LMAO!! Your review cracks me up!!! So much wondering but I can tell you some of them will actually be answered. Heheheee. But not the ones where you wonder if I'll email you the rest of the chappies. That will definitely not come true. Hahaha! And no, you can't go cry. *huggles you*

****

Lelgalad - Yessss. They are friends again. LOL! And I still get one more day to live... which is good! :P Do remember if you kill me, there will be no more story for you :P So it would be very wise to re-sheath that blade of yours :P

****

Kept-Secret - Glad you're in a better mood. *Phew* The attacks get worse until it kills him. But maybe Elrond could find something to help? Or maybe not? What would he do to save Legolas? Give up Vilya perhaps? Or will they just watch him die? So many questions, so little answers. *eg*

****

Narina Nightfall - Once upon a time I have a bunch of wonderful plot bunnies. But they have all abandoned me now *sniff* This story was written a year ago when the bunnies were still young and vigorous. Now they're growing old and senile and won't work for me anymore. *cries* So enjoy this story while it lasted. LOL!

****

ringmarciel - Aragorn always blames himself for the tinniest scratch on Legolas. Hehehe. Can't blame him though.

****

Alariel - Thank you. Next update for you :D

****

Chloe Amethyst - Elrond has explained who Delund is. Did you expect this? :D

****

Lady Lenna - Cure? I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Delund. *g* He holds Legolas' life in his hands. Somehow I don't think he would give the cure to them regardless what Elrond does. 

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - *sobs with you* Yeah, poor Legolas. At least he didn't punch Aragorn to get him out of his way. LOL! And the twins are always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hehehe.

****

MelanyeBaggins - Kick evil-dude booty? LOL! I'm sure they will go kick his booty eventually. I will decide who does the kicking. LOL!

****

Cris - You know, you scare me sometimes. Legolas' screams was honey to your ears? *shudders* Are you sure you're alright? LOL! My mom will send you to the nearest mental hospital if she sees that comment. LMAO! But thanks for the support mellon-nin :D

****

leggylover03 - No it should not fall into evil hands. But can they help it? No one knows. Estel pain will come later. I promise! Maybe not as intense as you like but it's there nonetheless. LOL!

****

Lurker823 - Oh apple pie!! *pounces ya* Me likesss. Yummy!! I told you why Delund thinks Vilya is his. So where's my yummy munchies? *drools*

****

Kyliah - *gets knocked over by your caps* LOL! Here's next chapter. Don't kill me with your reviews. Hahaha!!!!!

****

Deana - The truth is out there. Heheheee. Sorry, can't resist. *g* 

****

Gin - Yes, yes... poor elfie. Elrond will be torn. Will he give up the ring for the sake of one? Or will Legolas sacrifice the one for the many? :)

****

Joee1 - Your wish is my command. :) Elrond will not find a cure that is for sure. *g*

****

Kirsten - Now that everyone knows, they will be able to help him endure his attacks... even though they can't do anything about it, at least they could still give him emotional support. 

****

Bluewater - Thanks :D I don't know if Legolas is going to die. Well, I know but I won't tell you *g* Wait and see :D

****

Pheraearwen - Legolas punching Aragorn would definitely not be a good idea. LOL! Elrond might end up throwing him out of the house. *g* But if I were Legolas... I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to withstand the pain and torture...

****


	14. Too Late For Regrets

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 14 - Too Late For Regrets

It seemed like he had been walking forever. And yet he was only just down the hall from his room. He looked around, confused, and found nothing. 

Legolas felt a cold chill run through his body. Something was very wrong. 

As he walked through the hallways of the House of Elrond, his dread only increased with each step. Everything was far too quiet, and he had not seen anyone at all throughout the house, save his own reflection. Fear enveloped him, and he quickened his pace. He turned the next corner, and what he saw froze his movement, mid-step. The usually pristine floor of the hall was covered in blood, its dark color contrasting greatly with the light tone of the decor around it. Legolas allowed his eyes to wander up the hall slowly, and his heart clenched in his chest, all air leaving his lungs. In the middle of the pools of red were four dark haired figures, lying completely still. 

"No..." 

The elf prince found himself kneeling next to the first, Lord Elrond, before his brain had even registered his movement. The elf Lord's eyes were closed, and tears began welling up in Legolas' eyes. He reached out and pressed his fingers to the side of the other elf's neck. 

Nothing. Lord Elrond was dead. 

Without giving himself time to even comprehend what was going on, his legs had carried him to Elladan and Elrohir. The elder twin had his arms protectively wrapped around his brother. They were deathly pale, and with a shaky hand Legolas reached out to check their pulse, as he had done with their father... 

His hand fell distractedly to the ground. Dead. Legolas' mind was reeling. What had happened here? Where was the Rivendell guard? And Glorfindel and Erestor? His brain was still fogged from the pain of his attack earlier that day, and he could not force it to think clearly. His thoughts were shattered when he heard a moan from a few feet away. His head shot up, and he quickly ran to the source of the noise. Aragorn. 

His friend was covered in blood, and he had a deep wound running the length of his chest. Legolas felt the tears finally make their way down his face, as he could no longer hold them back. 

"Aragorn..." Legolas' voice trailed off as the human grabbed hold his wrist, gripping it painfully. Legolas jumped slightly in shock, but attributed it to the fact that Aragorn was so badly hurt. 

"Legolas," he started, and there was a bitterness in his voice that had never been there before, "you should not have come here." 

Legolas shook his head, trying desperately to grasp what his friend was trying to say. He didn't seem to be making any sense.

"Aragorn... I... I don't understand." 

The ranger repeated himself, his voice hard and cold. "You should not have come here, Legolas." 

In that moment, the elf felt and icy fear grip his heart, as though it were trying to tear the organ from his body. 

"This is your fault Legolas. You should have stayed out in the forest." 

"Aragorn..." Legolas closed his eyes and shook his head against his friend's words, although he knew them to be true. 

"It is your fault that my father, and my brothers are dead. You are weak, Legolas. And because of your weakness, you have killed us all." 

Legolas began to shake his head more emphatically. 

"No." The word was merely a whisper. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, as the elf's mind confirmed everything the ranger was saying. 

*You killed them. You are weak. It is your fault that your friends are dead. You are pathetic. It's your fault.* 

"Strider... I..." Legolas used the human's nickname, hoping to somehow make up for what he had done, but he knew it would matter little. He had killed his best friend and his family. How could he ever be forgiven? How could he ever forgive himself? 

"It's your fault. You are weak. You are to blame, Legolas. It's your fault." 

And with those last words, Aragorn's eyes slid shut and he fell into the waiting arms of death. 

Legolas collapsed onto his friend and slipped his arms around him, crying softly. 

"Strider, no. Please don't leave me. I am sorry. Please... matho foech, mellon nin. Matho foech..." His voice trailed off, overcome by the sobs wracking his body. His friends were dead, and it was his fault. He tightened his embrace on Aragorn's body. 

//I am sorry, my friend. I am sorry.// 

"No! Strider, no. Come back... please, Estel... no..." 

"Legolas?" 

Aragorn, who had fallen asleep on the floor next to the elf's bed, sprang swiftly to his feet. "Legolas? What's wrong?" As he sat on the edge of the bed, the man realized Legolas was caught in the throws of a dream. His eyes were pressed tightly shut, and he could see the shimmering tracks of tears on his cheeks in the dim moonlight. 

"Aragorn..." Legolas shook his head slowly in his sleep. Worriedly, Aragorn placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"Wake up, Legolas. I'm right here. It's all right. Ea na gwiil. Na nefach, mellon nin. Gwiil." 

//Be at peace. I am here, my friend. Peace.// 

Suddenly Legolas jerked into a sitting position. He looked around the room nervously for a moment, not quite comprehending what had happened. Then his gaze fell on Aragorn. 

"Estel?" Legolas looked like a deer in headlights, and it unnerved the man greatly. He had never seen his friend so openly frightened before. 

"Yes, I'm here, my friend. It will be all right." Aragorn reached out to grasp the elf's shoulder. He was surprised when Legolas pulled him into a tight embrace. 

"Estel... matho foech. I am so sorry, my friend. I'm sorry." 

Aragorn did not quite understand why the prince was apologizing, but decided this was not the time to question it. Instead he wrapped his arms around Legolas' shoulders and said nothing. 

A few minutes later, Aragorn released the elf. "You should get some sleep, Legolas. You need rest." 

The elf nodded slightly and lay back down in the soft bed. Aragorn pulled a chair from the corner of the room over to the bedside and sat down in it, keeping a close watch over his friend. Soon, he saw the elf's eyes unfocused. Legolas drifted slowly to sleep. A peaceful sleep, unplagued by guilt-ridden dreams. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Was buried up to my eyeballs at work. 

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

ringmarciel - Legolas is so torturable. Hehehe. I guess the true reason is because he's too perfect in the movies. Always so clean without a scratch or bruise when everyone else looked like they've been rolling in a puddle of mud... especially Aragorn. So fanfic writers want to make him not so invincible. *g* And why were you disappointed when you found out that Delund was Elrond's brother?

****

MelanyeBaggins - It's out! It's out! Action will follow shortly but to tell you the truth, I don't write action well. :( I seriously sucked at fight scenes.

****

Kyliah - I'm a girl... the last time I checked. LOL! And thank you for not killing me with CAPS. Hehehe. I hope you've calmed down by now. 

****

Gin - Aragorn would do anything to save Legolas. He's forever blaming himself for anything that happens to his friend. But will he be able to give his life for his friend even if he wanted to? No one knows... except maybe me. Muahahaha!!!!! *eg*

****

Chloe Amethyst - And the skeleton has pounced into Elrond's life once again. Hehehe. Something that he was trying to forget and yet came back to haunt him after so many milleniums.

****

Falling star - I was hoping the news would be a shock to everyone... and that include the readers :D And looks like it did! Happy happy joy joy.

****

leggylover03 - *Gives you* LOL! Estel feels really bad now. What other silly things will he do later? Hmmm...

****

Cris - Nah, I'm not easily frightened. Hehehe. Do... don't find a cure soon eh? Okay, how about not finding the cure at all. Would that be alright for you? *g* But don't worry, there will be more pain for your blood-thirsty little mind. LOL!

****

Joee1 - I regretted telling my parents that I write fanfics. They think I'm demented. *sigh* But I guess reading demented stories is not as bad as writing them. LOL! Estel will always find some reason to blame himself when something happens to Legolas and vice versa. They are really one of a kind. Hehehe. BTW, I post every Monday and Thursday... that's Sunday and Wednesday night for you if you're in the USA. :D

****

Snow-Glory - Yes, decision is what Elrond will have to make. But Legolas will also have to make a decision of his own. You'll find out later :)

****

Lurker823 - I want munchies NOW!!! *grabs munchies and runs* :P Delund will make a cameo in a while *eg*.

****

Lady Lenna - Will Legolas die? Hehehe. Not telling *eg* Lalalalalala...

****

Cicci - You liked Delund? *shudders* Remind me not to anger you. LOL! Yeah Aragorn, don't blame yourself. Blame it on the evil plot bunnies. :P

****

feagil - Sorry I can't make the chapters any longer because I've already had all the parts broken into chapters. But I can update soon for you :D 

**__**


	15. Family Apart

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 15 - Family Apart

The House of Elrond was a bustle of noise and motion. Councilors and servants alike were scurrying in and out of room after room. It seemed that the whole of Rivendell was in an uproar. Although that was to be expected. It didn't take long for information to leak, rumors to start, and word to spread thoughout the realm like wildfire. At the moment, there was one word that was on the tongues of every citizen in Imladris. One word that echoed through the valley and hung in the air, like a fog, clouding over all else. Delund. Few people knew the actual circumstances for the resurfacing of the name, but even fewer cared. Many had been alive at the time of Delund's exile, and had been witness to his treachery. All the elves of Rivendell loved and deeply respected their Lord, and simply hearing the name spoken again sent a spike of fear and anger through their hearts. The elves swore they would do whatever was necessary to protect Elrond and his family. 

Inside the palace, however, everyone had a very different agenda. The elf lord was in his private study, sifting through parchment after parchment, looking for anything that would give him more information about the poison Legolas had been introduced to. The twins were in the palace library, and Glorfindel and Erestor were looking through some long forgotten books and papers that had been moved to the storerooms.

As he finished reading the scroll in his hand, Elrond dropped it to the table disgustedly and pinched the bridge of his nose. They had been searching for hours now to no avail. The thought of what he would do if they were unable to find any information on the poison nagged at his mind. He could not allow Legolas to die. He was a prince. One of the few members of elven royalty left in Middle Earth. 

Relations between Rivendell and Mirkwood had been strained ever since the defeat of Sauron and the death of Oropher, and though Elrond had always sensed a quality about Legolas that set him apart from his father, he had never given it much thought. Then by some twist of fate, Legolas and Aragorn met and, almost instantly, became the closest of friends. It did a great deal to alleviate the tension between to two elven realms. But more than any of that, Legolas had become like another son to him. Losing him would be the same as losing Aragorn or one of the twins. It was unthinkable. In a way, he had already lost one loved one to Delund's treachery. Elros. He would be damned if he was going to lose another.

As the elf Lord let his thoughts consume him, he could not shake the feeling that everything happening was his fault. He smiled ruefully as he realized this must be how Elladan and Aragorn feel when he chastises them for always blaming themselves. His mind wandered, and his memories tore at his heart.

# "No, brother. I have made my decision! I will not change my mind no matter how much you haunt me."

Elros looked at his brother's face and immediately regretted his harsh tone. "Elrond, listen to me," he said as he clasped the other elf's arm gently, "I'm sorry. I did not mean for my words to sound so cold. This is a choice placed before us both. You know this. You knew this day would come. Or at least you feared that it might. I know for I have felt the same since we were old enough to understand it. I know in my heart that this is the right decision. I am of no use to the elves, brother. They'll have you to lead them. The world of men needs me..."

"Elros..." 

Tears formed in Elrond's eyes and he fought to keep them from falling. Deep down he somehow knew that while what his brother said was true, he was hiding something else. The elf couldn't decide which hurt more: that Elros had decided to join the race of men and live out the last of his days with them, or that his twin brother with whom he had never kept a secret in all their long years was trying to keep one from him.

Elrond looked away from his brother and gazed out the window at the horizon. His brother was an excellent leader. And strong. Elros had always been stronger than him. The difference between the two twins often amused all of Lindon. Elros the impulsive, fiery and aggressive fighter and Elrond, always the more calm and relaxed of the two; equally as fiery when necessary, but much more cautious than his brother. Many thought that when it came to it, if they were to choose separate fates, it would be Elros who would choose the life of men. The twins themselves often joked about it, Elrond teasing his twin for being so like a human, as he called it. Indeed, Elros would make a fine king. He would bring grace and honor to the world of men.

Still, that was not the only reason for his brother's decision, and Elrond had a feeling he knew what the other was.

"It's Delund, isn't it? You are doing this because of him. Elros, do not let him affect such a tremendous and important decision. This is it, Elros. Whatever choice you make will determine the course of your entire life. This is forever."

"I know that, Elrond. Do you think that I don't?" Elros sighed deeply. "And I am not letting him persuade my choice. Yes, he is part of the reason that Imladris no longer holds my love as strongly as it once did. But I assure you the fact that I will be far away from that wretched, vile creature is nothing more than a delightful benefit. This is the path I must take, brother. I know it in my heart just as surely as you know that you are destined to become a great lord of the elves of Middle Earth. This is how Iluvatar has planned it."

Elrond glanced back at his brother and his heart filled with pride. Standing there was the same Elros he had always known, but there was something different. He stood just a bit taller, his stance and words emitting the confidence in his choice that his tone belied. Elrond knew in that moment it was the stance and the words that were honest, not the shake he could hear in his twin's voice.

Elrond smiled, to which Elros responded in kind, and the two brothers embraced each other tightly. Arm in arm, they made their way down the hall to inform Earendil and Elwing of their decisions.

"How sweet," Delund thought to himself as he watched the twins disappear around the corner. "Well, my brothers," he said aloud, "one down." A malicious smirk spread across his face and he turned into the doorway of his bedroom. "One to go." #

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Kept-Secret - Hehehe. A lot of people thought it was real but hey, would I kill Elrond and his entire family? *angelic smile*

****

Lady Lenna - You think the dreams were caused by Delund? That's an evil thought. Hehehe. But I can tell you, no, it was just Legolas' personal fear that brought forth the nightmare :)

****

Twisted Fool - Hahaha! I think you've finally lost it. LOL!! Making mincemeat of his friends will be the last thing Legolas would do. He's already feeling extremely guilty. And it wouldn't help his situation if he killed the last person that could help him. Heh. More angst on the way for you.

****

ringmarciel - But it's hard to write without bringing in other characters. *pout* LOL! Anyhow, I'm glad you're ok with it :)

****

MelanyeBaggins - Delund is not planning anything. He's just waiting for Legolas to deliver Vilya. ;) But I guess he underestimated our brave elf prince. He would rather suffer and die than to give him the ring and doom Middle Earth.

****

ChristineIstari - Thank you for reading mellon nin. :D I guess the dream fooled you too. Hehehe. Yes Cris, you're obsessed. I thought I was bad but you're worse... and I like! LOL! I need twisted ideas. My plot bunnies had died :S

****

HalandLeg4ever - Don't fall off your chair. *Lays a pillow on the floor in case you do and makes you a cup of calming tea* :D

****

Deana - Uh huh. Very scary indeed. But it was only a dream...

****

Lelgalad - *wipes frown from your face* See? This chapter is not evil. Nothing bad happened. All is well. So no more frowning. Save it for the next chapter *eg*

****

Sparrow Greenleaf - Delund is hiding in his cave somewhere out there. Feel free to dig him out and... and... do whatever you want with him. LOL!

****

Joee1 - Legolas? Leave? Hmm... Maybe... in a way... he'll do something... in the next chapter... I think... *g*

****

Kyliah - *picks CAPS up and stores them in her special box* :D Hope you liked this chapter. :) No cliffie, no stress, no worries :D

****

Pheraearwen - Just a really bad dream. No, they won't die. Not before Delund gets the ring *g*

****

leggylover03 - Don't worry, he'll get his share of pain. Be patient :P

****

Snow-Glory - I didn't give him the nightmare. He dreamt it himself. LOL!! You want to see Legolas run away? Well... maybe your wish will come true if you wish hard enough. Hee hee heeeee.

****

Someone Reading - Haha! Fooled you too. But you're right. Aragorn would never blame Legolas for what happened. But Legolas still blames himself. He thinks himself as a burden to Elrond and his family and will gladly rid them of this burden. *eg*


	16. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Disclaimer and Acknowledgements:** As in Chapter 1

**Warning: **Angst and character death? Tissue warning? Heheheee. I'm putting this for the sake of Twisted g

**Chapter 16 - The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Elrond was snapped out of his reverie by a soft knock at his door. He glanced up and saw his twin sons standing in the entranceway. He smiled and motioned for them to come in and sit down, noticing for what was far from the first time just how similar the two were to himself and Elros.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind, the elf lord addressed his sons. "Were you able to find anything?" he asked them, even though he could tell from their dejected faces what the answer would be.

"No, not a thing. Not even a hint as to what this poison is, or where it can be found," Elrohir sighed. "You, father?"

The elf lord shook his head. "No, nor Glorfindel and Erestor," Elrohir added. "We spoke with them before we came to see you."

"Well we have to do something," Elladan said as he abruptly stood from his seat. "We cannot just sit here and let Legolas die!"

Elrohir glanced at his brother, and the look in his eyes spoke of the same feelings as Elladan's words. Elrond sighed heavily, and looked at the papers on his desk.

"I think I have an idea."

Two pairs of eyes were on him immediately and Elrohir fidgeted uncomfortably under their gazes.

"So? What idea?" Elladan stared at his younger brother intently wondering what Elrohir had come up with.

"Why don't we go look for Delund and ask him for the antidote."

Elladan whacked his brother upside the head. "Are you insane!" he shouted into Elrohir's face making his brother cringe. "What kind of stupid idea is that!"

"Well, what else can we do! We have gone through everything. I mean EVERYTHING!" The young elf shouted back and then sank deeper into the chair with an exasperated sigh. He felt so helpless. It seemed like there was no hope, only despair.

"Children," Elrond broke the tension between the two brothers. "We have been at this for days and you are tired. Go get some rest." Turning to Elrohir, he patted his distraught son on the shoulder but he could not find any words of comfort for there were none.

The morning sun was warm and gentle, her soft rays reflected off the leaves and branches. Strolling through the garden, Legolas took in every detail in his surrounding; the velvety petal of the flowers, the perfectly shaped leafs, their brilliant colors and the sweet fragrant. Life was so precious... especially when it was suddenly cut short. It was hard to accept the fact that his life would be terminated in such an unnatural way. He had always thought his death would come in battle, not from some poison that was slowly eating up his body and soul. He wondered if humans felt the same since their days were numbered. For a being who live forever, he could never understand how man could go on knowing that each day that passed would bring them a day closer to death... until today.

A cool breeze swept past him and carried with it faint voices from the far side of the garden. He did not mean to eavesdrop but the topic of the conversation caught his attention. Not daring to move too close to where the sound came from in fear of being discovered, he leaned against a tree, straining to make out the owner of the voices.

"I will not risk his life for some ring!" the familiar voice drifted over the plain.

"It is not just 'some' ring," the unfamiliar voice countered. "There must be another way."

An exasperated sigh was heard from the elven lord.

"We have searched through almost all of the books and papers in the house and..." the sentence was cut off when the wind died down. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was some distant whispers before the wind picked up again.

"Time is running out. I have decided."

"As you wish, My Lord," and with that, the conversation ended.

Legolas' mind reeled, his heart pounded fiercely in his chest and his breath caught in his throat. The ring! Lord Elrond was preparing to give up Vilya for his sake! The very thing that he had feared would happen was actually happening. He was only one, but Vilya held the fate of thousands. And now because of him, the whole of Middle Earth was in danger. He could not allow it and he would do anything to stop it! But how? A chill ran down his spine and his heart sank. Cold sweat broke out on his forehead and dripped down his face and neck. His chest constricted tightly and the air seemed to have become thinner, so thin that he could hardly breathe. He forced his lungs to work but they see to have detached themselves from his mind. Feeling light-headed, he swallowed hard and willed the world to stop spinning before his eyes. How! His mind raced while struggling to get air into his lungs. Remove himself from the equation, run away, a voice rang out inside his head. No. They will easily track him. Besides, he could not get far in his condition. He needed to disappear from their lives, to somewhere they could not follow. There was no alternative. The only way was to sacrifice the one for the sake of the many.

With his mind made up, his body suddenly relaxed and gasped as cool air flooded into his tortured lungs. His head cleared and he found himself in the woods but had no recollection of how he had gotten there. Running water could be heard from a distance and the elf realised that he was near the waterfall that he and Aragorn loved so much. Aragorn. The image of the human's face burned into his mind.

/I will miss you/

Slowly, he found his way to the waterfall, taking in the surrounding along the way. This would be the last time he would see Rivendell, the last time he would see the trees and hear the birds sing. But he would never see Mirkwood again. His home... his father... his friends... he could not even say goodbye.

The elf was shivering, so hard that his knees no longer had enough strength to support his weight. He crumpled to the ground and landed beside the lake in a heap, the impact tore a sob out of him. He choked back a small cry as tears flowed down freely from his face.

/Please forgive me Strider/

He unsheathed the small hunting knife that he always carried with him.

/Do not blame yourself/

He pressed the sharp blade against his neck.

/Time may come between us but our friendship will never die/

The blade broke his fragile skin and bit into his soft flesh, a thin trail of blood snaked down his neck.

/We will be together again... in our dreams/

His eyes closed.

/Namarie/

He pressed the knife down harder cutting deeply into the artery and was prepared to severe it completely with a downward slash but a sharp pain in his right hand ceased any further action. Letting out a yelp, his eyes snapped open as the knife dropped from his hand but his earlier action had already opened a deep gash on his neck. Blood poured out at an alarming rate soaking into his light green tunic. His vision blurred as the life slipped slowly out from his body and he fell backwards onto the grass. Darkness closed upon him and a numbing cold spread out from his extremities creeping slowly to the rest of his body.

/So this is how it feels to die./

He closed his eyes and drifted into nothingness.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I think this is one of the two evil cliffies that I have mentioned. Hehehe runs and hides

_**Responses to Reviewers:**_

_**Kept-Secret** - LOL! No you're not crazy... just getting there. Hehehe. And what did Elrond mean by what?_

_**ChristineIstari** - So you don't like sad good byes? This chapter has a very sad goodbye. An outright evil one to drive you out of your mind. Hehehe. But this is also a kind of torture and pain so I hope you like it. And I'll be picking your brain for evil plots when I'm done with the other fic. eg_

_**leggylover03** - Which part of "on down one to go" don't you understand? eg It's clear that Delund was trying to get rid of the "annoying" twins. Hehehe._

_**Someone Reading** - I somehow think that Elrond and Elros was almost exactly like Elladan and Elrohir. But it's hard to see them playing pranks around the house though. LOL! And I hope you liked this chapter as well g_

_**Snow-Glory** - Hahaha! I'm sure you will have a lot of members for your little "The Club of the Feeling Guiltiness" :D Where's the application form? I'll sign Aragorn and Legolas up for it now. Not forgetting the twins, and maybe even Erestor, Glorfindel, a couple of nameless healers, the squirrel in the tree and the caterpillar under Elrond's bed. LMAO! As for Delund living this long... well, he's an elf. Nuff said. :D_

_**HalandLeg4ever** - I'm happy that you are comfortable :D Now sit back and enjoy the angst/pain/guilt LOL!_

_**Joee1** - Well... didn't I tell you he will do "something"? eg And he did. :D_

_**Deana** - Somehow I don't think you would like this chapter. hides under table_

_**ringmarciel **- Oh! Thanks for pointing out that for me. I've changed Rivendell to Lindon in the earlier parts but I guess I've missed out this one. :D I'll go change it. Hehehe. If you find anymore blunders, please let me know :D I don't like the movie Elrond either. So cold and unemotional._

_**Twisted Fool** - Watches stick figures running around in circles around Imladris Whoa! blinks Stick figures? What happened to real persons? What have you done to them? Turned them all into stick figures? Noooooo!_

_**Lelgalad** - LOL! I'll gladly open the door for you if you just ASK. :P But do keep in mind that he holds the cure for Legolas. If you kill him, you know what will happen... And you can't blame me if Legolas dies. Muahahaha! gulps as Lelgalad throws her famous death glare Okay, I'll shut up now. goes sit in a corner_

_**Lurker823 -** Thank you. But I'm sure some people did not like that idea. Hehehe. Delund will have a small part later but let's focus on Legolas and Aragorn angst for the moment g_

_**Gershwhen** - Uhhh... I have not read the Silmarilion and I'm not sure if Cat read it either. That's why we categorized this as a AU story in the notes. We were sure we would run into some blunders like this. Hehehe. But thanks for pointing out :)_

_**Lady Lenna** - Soon enough for you:D_

_**Chloe Amethyst** - Your questions will be answered soon :D_


	17. Nick of Time

A/N: Sorry this chapter came so late. I know I was suppose to post on Monday but I had a little "accident" and couldn't come to work for the past few days and therefore could not post. I hope ya'll are still alive. LOL! Once again, I apologize for the delay.

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 17 - Nick of Time

Elrond searched the house for Legolas. He wish to discuss what he intended to do with the elven prince. After all, the matter concerned him. Celeborn and Galadriel had come across a concoction in an ancient parchment. The treatment was a risky one for they did not know what effects it would have. It may or may not work. If worked, it may delay the attacks or may ease the pain. On the other hand, if something went wrong, it may worsen his condition or may even kill him. The discussion with one of his counsellors earlier in the morning had almost ended in an argument. His counsellor had claimed his decision to be rash and unsafe but he had insisted on trying. He needed to speak with Legolas but the elf could not be found anywhere.

The concern for the elf's whereabouts brought Elrond to his human son. The elven lord explained the situation to Aragorn and wished him to locate his friend as soon as possible. After some queries, he was directed to the last known location of his friend. 

Finding a set of tracks leading out of the courtyard into the woods, he followed it, knowing that it would eventually lead to his missing friend. The tracks were obvious and easy to follow and it was clear that Legolas had headed towards the waterfall. Quickly, the ranger strode in the direction of the waterfall and moments later, he made out the silhouette of an elf sitting by the lake. He saw the elf hold something to his neck and his heart stopped. A glimmer caught his eyes as sunlight reflected off the blade of the knife.

"NO!!" he screamed but he was still too far away to be heard. Aragorn broke into a run but he realised that he could never make it there in time to stop what Legolas was doing. Braking to a stop, the ranger pulled out his bow and notched an arrow quicker than he would imagine he could and took aim. The bowstring was drawn back tightly against the bow. He only had one shot. If he missed, the prince would be dead, either by his own hands or by the arrow from his best friend's bow. 

The arrow flew and time slowed, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Aragorn watched as the arrow sailed through the air straight at the elf and for a moment, he thought that the arrow was going to pierce Legolas' heart. He stood frozen to the ground and watched as the arrow grazed the elf's right hand making him lose his grip on the knife. Then he saw the prince's light green tunic slowly turned a dark shade of brown. Terror swept through him as he witnessed the elf went limp, the shock finally brought him back to his senses. Throwing down his bow, he made a mad dash towards his fallen friend.

Blood gushed out from the deep wound on Legolas' neck and Aragorn knew that there was no way he could stop the bleeding. Pinching the laceration together with his fingers in a futile attempt to slow the blood loss, he ripped off a strip from his tunic with his teeth. With his free hand, the ranger pressed the cloth tightly against the cut.

"Why? Why?!" he asked bitterly while cradling Legolas' head in his lap. The young prince's face had turned a sickly shade of grey and his hands were icy cold. He needed to get him back to the house but there was no way he could carry the elf with one hand. And if he let go of his other hand, his friend would surely bleed to death before they even set foot into the house. The human sat there and watched as the blood soaked through the cloth and sipped out between his fingers. It was a lose-lose situation.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond paced back and forth in his study. Ever since they discovered the truth, Legolas had stopped pulling his disappearing tricks. He had allowed them to help him through the past two attacks but now the prince had vanished again without leaving any word. He could not help worrying so he had sent his youngest son to search for the elf. That was almost an hour ago. Elrond walked to his desk and sank into the comfortable chair that somehow did not seem too comfortable at that moment. Resting his elbows on the wooden surface and burying his face in his hands, he took a trip down memory lane.

The situation with the elven prince had stumped everyone. Countless meetings were held which lasted until early hours in the morning. Every book, paper and parchment in the library were sieved through as quickly and as thoroughly as possible. Finally, with all resources spent, Elrond suggested seeking help from Celeborn and Galadriel. It took some persuading before Legolas agreed but had requested that his identity be kept secret. He did not want the news to be spread to his father's kingdom. It was pointless to have his father worry over something that they had little control over. He had written a letter detailing all that had happened and in the event of his death, it was to be sent to Mirkwood.

Letters were exchanged between Rivendell and Lothlorien by carrier pigeons. The days passed by swiftly but still no solution had been found. Legolas had suffered two more attacks since then, each of the attacks more severe than the previous one and it took him longer to recover his strength. But at least now he didn't suffer alone. He was among friends even though there was nothing they could do but be supportive. They watched as he cried out in pain, his screams tore at their hearts and each tear he shed took away a piece of his soul. Panic rose among the elves of Rivendell. If they do not find a cure soon, there will be nothing left to cure. Eventually, Galadriel came across something that may be of use but she did not know what effect it would have for no records of successful usage was documented. The treatment may help alleviate the symptoms but it may make it worse. Elrond wanted Legolas to make the decision himself whether to try or to forgo it. 

A soft knock at the door brought the elf lord back to the present. His twin sons stood at the door looking at their father worriedly. Elrond forced a smile and he rose, nodding for them to enter. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances and then followed their father to the large window which overlook the garden below.

"You have decided," Elladan stated quietly.

Elrond gave a curt nod.

"He would agree," Elrohir put in softly.

"Yes he would," the elf lord turned around and looked his sons in the eyes. "It is either that or the ring and you know that he would rather die than have me give up Vilya."

The twins nodded understandingly.

"Come. Let us see if your brother has managed to find our mysterious elf." Elrond placed his hands around each of his sons' shoulder and led them out of his study.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Joee1 - A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go... Hehehe. Aragorn saves the day as usual but is he already too late? He may have stopped the fatal slash but will he be able to keep the elf alive long enough until he gets help or help comes to him?

****

Gozilla - Thank you. Please continue reading :)

****

luthenil - *hangs head in shame* I beg your forgiveness for being evil... but... but... I can't help it. *sobs* They made me do it!

****

Zammy - Yes, Elrond is very resourceful but he can't know everything *eg* There's bound to be something that he cannot fix and this might be one of it. ;)

****

Alariel - Poor Legolas, the pain, fear and despair had clouded his judgements and led him to such dire decision. I hope he lives to tell the tale. :P

****

Lelgalad - Or else what? *looks at Lel's murderous glare and backs away slowly* Uhh... calm down... I can fix things for you... now put that pitchfork down before you hurt someone... *gulp*

****

Snow-Glory - But he did run away, didn't he. At first he only meant to run away but his little depressed mind told him otherwise. :P

****

ringmarciel - You do that and let me know :) I want it to be as perfect as possible before I send it to the MC website :D

****

Kept-Secret - Yes, caffeine depravation can do that to you. LOL! I hope you found time to read the chapter and hope you rushed through it not because of the evil cliffie. *Hands you coffee*

****

Someone Reading - Legolas has lost his mind. All he wanted to do was to get away. Guess he had forgotten all about the impact his death would bring. Elrond would be devastated. After all, it was his brother that got the prince into the mess. Thranduil might even start a war with Rivendell because of this. *shudders* Why didn't I think of that when I wrote this? Don't go nutters. Aragorn is here. He will think of SOMETHING... I hope... 

****

Pheraearwen - Suicidal elf is not good... neither is homicidal elf. LOL!! But don't worry, I won't turn Legolas into a homicidal elf. Hahaha!!

****

Twisted Fool - Hehehe. Glad you liked that little warning. Well, I did put question marks behind the death warning, didn't I? *g* I think that would tell you something. :D But his little life is still hanging on the balance at the moment until our dear ranger figures out a way to help him ;) And no poking me with sticky figures. LOL!!

****

Kyliah - *Whistles innocently* Nothing *g*

****

Lurker823 - Your wish is my command Master. :D And don't hit poor Legolas over the head. He's already in bad shape. Dosen't need additional injuries. Thranduil will NOT be happy. LOL!! As far as Legolas knows, there is no cure for the poison and hence his drastic decision. Heh.

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - I see you have encountered one of the two evil cliffies. Hehehe. Here's more for you ;)

****

amarie - Ohh... I see you noticed the sharp pain in Legolas' hand :D Good eyes! I guess that sorta gave something away. :) I hope you won't "hate" me as much after this chapter *g*

****

Lady Lenna - You liked the chapter title? Yay!!! *bounces* And our heroic ranger to the rescue once again. LOL! Let's see what he can do. Hee hee hee.

****

leggylover03 - Umm... 25 plus/minus a few I think. ;) I'm evil? I learn from the best *points at you* *eg*

****

Xiad Rusco - Thank you! Thank you! It's an honor to be placed among someone's favorite stories. :D I'm not *that* evil. As you can see, Legolas did not die... yet. *eg*


	18. Hopes and Prayers

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 18 - Hopes and Prayers

While keeping pressure on the neck wound, Aragorn pulled the frail body against him, pressing Legolas' head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on top of the elf's head and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. He kept asking himself why but no answer came to him. Legolas' decision shocked him. It was not unheard of for elves to die from injuries or a broken heart but he had never heard of an elf trying to take his own life. Blood seeped slowly through the makeshift bandage and soaked into his tunic. Feeling the life of his friend slipping away by the seconds in his arms, Aragorn pulled the elf a little tighter against his chest as if by doing so, he could somehow hold on to his soul. Something hard pressed painfully into his ribs. Reaching into his tunic unconsciously to remove the offensive object, his hand closed around a glass tube… the birthday gift from Elrohir. His heart leapt. There may still be hope yet.

Crushing the glass with his bare hand, the young man released the contents of the tube onto the grass. Ignoring the stinging pain in his hand, Aragorn picked out the athelas leaves, chewed on them and carefully packed the paste into the gaping wound. Ripping more cloth from his clothing, the ranger bandaged the wound as tight as possible without cutting off the elf's air supply. He sat and waited and prayed… and watched with hope as the bleeding slowed. A tiny spot appeared on the bandage but did not spread. Aragorn let out the breath that he did not realise that he was holding and made a note to thank his brother when they get back.

Aragorn slid his left hand down Legolas back, placed his right hand under the elf's knees, and with one swift movement, lifted his friend into his arms carefully. Making sure that he had a firm grip on the body, Aragorn made his way carefully but quickly towards home, afraid that any jarring movement would aggravate the prince's injuries further. 

Despite his vigilance and the use of the healing herb, the wound started to bleed sluggishly again several minutes into the journey. Blood saturated the bandage and made its way into the elf's tunic. Aragorn felt the wetness sipping slowly through Legolas' clothes and into his own sleeve. The ranger quickened his pace and sprinted forward knowing that stopping was not a choice and the life or death of Mirkwood's prince depended solely on whether he made it back to his father in time or not.

Running with someone in your arms was not an easy task. It should be easier if he could throw the body over his shoulder but that was currently not an option. The ranger tripped and stumbled many times almost dropping his precious burden at one point. Sharp pains shot through his arms and back from the exertion as he pushed his body to do the impossible. His lungs burned, as the air he breathed in was not enough to compensate for the oxygen consumed by his exhausted body. Aragorn commanded his feet to move forward via sheer will power and soon his hard work paid off. The gates of the Last Homely House loomed before him and moments later, he staggered unsteadily into the courtyard panting heavily. 

Elrond and his twin sons stepped into the field just in time to see the ranger stumble in with a bundle cradled against his chest. The trio hurried across the field towards the near-collapse human and Elladan promptly relieved him of his burden and sprinted back into the house. Noting the blood on Aragorn's hands and tunic, Elrond did a quick scan of his human son.

"Are you hurt?" the elf lord asked as he looked the ranger over.

Aragorn shook his head and waved him on motioning them to treat the elven prince. Leaving Elrohir behind to see to the exhausted ranger, Elrond followed briskly behind Elladan.

Aragorn panted heavily trying to catch his breath. With his body bent forward, he braced his hands on his knees and hissed as the glass shards that had been embedded in his right palm cut into his flesh. With the adrenaline surge worn off, the young man found that his legs no longer wanted to support his weight and he plopped down onto the grass and placed his head between his knees, still gasping for air. Noting his brother's reaction, Elrohir grabbed the human's hand, turned it palm-up and grimaced at what met his eyes. The skin was torn and bloody and numerous bits of glass still buried deeply in the flesh.

"Come Estel, let's go get this cleaned up," the younger twin said as he helped Aragorn onto his feet. "And you can tell me what happened."

Aragorn nodded his appreciation and allowed his brother to help him into the house. As they passed by Legolas' room, the ranger saw his father and brother bent over the bed working fervently on the wood-elf and his feet detoured automatically from their original course and brought him through the open door. Elrohir tried to steer him away but Aragorn rooted himself firmly on the ground and refused to budge. Sighing in defeat, Elrohir pushed his brother down onto the floor and went to his own room to retrieve his healing pack. Elrohir returned moments later and proceeded to clean the wounds on the human's hand. Using a pair of tweezers, he picked the glass shreds carefully out of Aragorn's palm but the ranger was completely oblivious of the pain. All of his attention was focused on his father, Elladan and the figure lying on the bed. 

It took Elrohir almost fifteen minutes to pick out all the glass shards embedded in his brother's palm but the ranger had been silent all that time. Mixing some powdered dried herbs into the basin, Elrohir dipped Aragorn's hand gently into the warm solution and the human hissed as the water stung his wounds.

Elrohir smiled mildly, "Well, that got your attention. Now would you tell us what happened?"

Allowing his father to deal with the more delicate procedures, Elladan washed his hands and dried them on a towel before joining his brothers. "He did it to himself, didn't he?" the older elf said in a soft tone as he sat down beside Elrohir, his legs crossed casually in front of him.

The human nodded. "I thought we have already sorted things out, that we would help him through with this." Aragorn shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea what brought on to this sudden change."

Elrohir stole a glance over his shoulders at his father and his gaze lingered there for a moment as he watched the healer expertly stitch up the open wound on Legolas' neck with great care and precision. "The only way we can find out is to wait until he wakes." Turning back to Aragorn, Elrohir continued his ministration, bandaging the human's hand with a strip of clean cloth.

Elladan watched as his twin brother fussed over Aragorn and raised his brow. "So what happened to your hand?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Pheraearwen - Here's a chapter for you to read on Friday. LOL!

****

Twisted Fool - You want him to die? Ohh, I can arrange that. Hehehe. But are you sure? No regrets? *eg* Thranduil doesn't know what his dear son has gotten into so no angst for him. :D

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - Yes, elf boy lives. Aragorn got him back in time :) And there is a probable cure. It may make him worse though *eg*

****

Lurker823 - Heh, glad you liked the chapter title though I didn't meant for it to be "nick" of the carotid artery. LOL!! But good imagination anyway :D

****

Ringmarciel - Of course you can wait :D

****

Lady Lenna - Aragorn is going to use his birthday gift :D It came in really handy too.

****

White Wolf1 - Ohh... you're writing a Legolas angst story??? :D:D:D Let me know when you're done! I'd love to read it!

****

Snow-Glory - Not sure if Vilya will cure Legolas but Elrond will sure try to save the silly elf :P

****

Amarie - You will kill me? *shudders* Please don't kill me! *begs* But if you do, make it quick and painless :P

****

Kept-Secret - Are you sure you didn't mistakenly drink Celboril's wake-up juice? LOL!! You can lay off the coffee now. Legolas is save in bed now. *wonders if Elrond would bite his head off when he wakes* Hehehe.

****

Gin - Hahaha. Maybe I should start putting evil cliffies like this. I'll not tell you what kind of ending this will lead to. It'll spoil all the fun. ;)

****

Joee1 - I'm doing much better. Thank you for planning a search and rescue party. LOL! For that I will keep Legolas alive :D

****

Deana - :D Yesss... poor Legolas. At least he's in better shape than your Legolas in "Tears of a Soul". :P BTW, I finished it and absolutely loved it!! You're such a fantastic writer! *hugs your fic to pieces*


	19. Jumping Into Conclusion

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 19 - Jumping Into Conclusion

Aragorn gave a sheepish smile and turned towards Elrohir. "I have to thank you for what happened… to my hand that is." The human watched as Elrohir eyed him curiously at first and then realization slowly dawn upon him and the elf grinned. 

"The tube of athelas I gave you for your birthday!" the dark haired elf exclaimed.

"Yes, and I never thought it would come in handy in such a crucial moment. Thank you." Aragorn clasped his brother on the arm with his left hand. He then turned towards Elladan. "And you too. If not for the bow you gave me, I would never be able to stop him in time. Your gifts saved my best friend's life." Aragorn paused and then continued. "I thought I would kill him. I saw the arrow go straight for his heart!"

Elladan rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to calm him down. "But it didn't. Your aim was perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself," the elf said with an encouraging smile.

Aragorn mirrored the smile and then prodded Elrohir in the arm lightly. "Can you make me another one of those… things?" he asked innocently. "Strictly for emergencies only!" the human added with a small laugh.

"With the rate trouble finds you, I think I'll have to make you a score." 

Aragorn rolled his eyes at his brother but a movement caught his attention. Elrond had moved away from Legolas' bed towards the trio. The brothers got onto their feet and approached their father.

"Legolas will be fine," the elf lord informed them, "but he won't be awake for several hours. I need to further research on the treatment remedy Lady Galadriel provided. Notify me when he wakes."

"We will, Ada," Elladan assured his father, "and I will have Celboril bring up lunch when it's ready." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The sweet fragrant of tea greeted him as consciousness returned and he opened his eyes. Three indistinct figures sat huddled together on the floor beside the fireplace, talking softly among each other. Is this The Halls of Mandos? But it looked familiar, too familiar. In fact, the room looked exactly like the one in Elrond's house, the one that he used to occupy every time he visited Rivendell. He felt groggy, and the pain in his neck was really bothering him. Does one carried the injuries from the realm of the living into The Halls of Mandos? He wondered. Reaching up to touch his neck, he noticed that his right hand was lightly bandaged too.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw two of the three figures stood up, one left the room and the other approached him. He squinted and tried to look through his hazy vision as the figure settled down beside him. Then the figure spoke… and it sounded a lot like his ranger friend.

"Legolas?" Aragorn touched the elf's cheek lightly, "can you hear me?"

Legolas blinked hard trying to clear his vision. As the fog lifted, he saw that it was indeed Aragorn by his side. I'm not dead," the elf said flatly.

"Of course you're not. Why would you want to be?" the ranger asked with sadness in his voice. "I thought we've agreed to defeat this evil together."

"Why did you save me? I'm nothing but a burden to you and your family," Legolas closed his eyes and looked away, his chest heaving with emotions and his voice trembled.

"Do not speak of such nonsense!" the authoritative voice of Elrond sailed into the room before its owner entered through the doorway. "You are anything but a burden. What in the name of Valar prompted you to take such foolish action?!" the elf lord scolded the younger elf. He was annoyed beyond description but at the same time worried half to death. Halting near the bed, Elrond stared down at the prince defiantly waiting for an answer.

"I will not allow you to give up Vilya!" the silvan elf pushed himself up to a sitting position with the help of Aragorn. "I would rather die!"

Elrond raised a brow in utter confusion. "Since when did I say anything about giving up the ring?" his voice softened as he realised that Legolas had most probably misinterpreted his intentions. 

"This morning, in the garden. You said you wouldn't watch me die and that you have made the decision," Legolas lowered his head, not able to look Elrond in the eye. He knew that it was not right to eavesdrop but the topic was too captivating.

"This morning?" Elrond frowned slightly trying to recall the conversation he had with his counsellor. Nothing in the conversation had indicated anything about him giving up the ring unless… The elf lord knelt down beside the bed and cupped his hand under the elf prince's chin, tilting his head up. "Did you hear the entire conversation?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Then I believe you've misunderstood. I did say that I have decided but the decision was not to surrender Vilya but to allow you to try the treatment," explained the elf lord and he went into details of how this treatment may help. "Next time, don't jump into conclusion before you find out the truth. Even if you want to eavesdrop, listen to the whole thing."

The blond haired elf turned a deep shade of pink under the admonishment of the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond stood with a long sigh. "But the treatment will have to wait until your wounds are fully healed. I do not want to risk any complications."

As they waited for Legolas to recover from his self-inflicted injuries, the elf prince suffered another attack. But once again, he had the support of his friends to help him cope with the painful moment.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

ChristineIstari - Huggles back. I'm glad you liked it and even more glad that you couldn't take your eyes off the screen. Hehehe. Just don't get into trouble. :D

****

Someone Reading - Very foolish indeed but he thinks that it's the only way out of this mess. And the scary thing is he might be right. *eg*

****

Ringmarciel - Waiting is always hard. Aragorn will not get a heart attack. I think Elrond would get one sooner than him. Hahaha! All the chapters are rather short. Sorry about that. 

****

Amarie - Yes, quick and painless. No sufferings. :P

****

Kept-Secret - Don't drink gross coffee. It'll make you sick :P Have some of Elrond's calming tea instead. 

****

Zammy - Twice a week soon enough for you? :D

****

Barbara Kennedy - But somehow I don't think they'll let him go so easily. And I'm sure the other readers won't want him to go so easily either. LOL!

****

Joee1 - You don't thin I will kill him? Think again. Muahaha!! But at least he's awake now and found that it was all a misunderstanding. Silly elf. Almost died for nothing :P

****

Jasmine - Ohh, thanks for spotting the mistake :D I've changed it already. Please let me know if you find any other mistakes :)

****

Deana - He lives! For now ;) And I bet he feels really stupid atm. LOL

****

Twisted Fool - Ooookay... *tries to digest your review* This story has already been written so Legolas' fate is sealed. I will not be changing it except maybe for typos and grammatical mistakes. Hehehe. And I apologize for the delay. It wasn't meant to be posted a year after the trailer. Was waiting for my co-author to post together but she vanished :P

****

Lady Lenna - I think Aragorn is going to get a truckload of that birthday gift. Elrohir will make sure of that. Hahaha. 

****

Lelgalad - What plan do you have for us? ;) Good or bad? Should I worry? And stop hurting Elrohir. LOL! Or I'll need to introduce you to Sparx. She loves Elrohir torture. *winks*

****

Xiad Rusco - Yes you can keep it. Just make sure you keep our names on it. LOL! If not Cat might start haunting your dreams. Hahaha!


	20. Adverse Event

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 20 - Adverse Event

Legolas looked at his breakfast disgustedly and pushed it aside with a groan. Elrond had started him on the treatment the night before and the prince had gone to bed straight after downing the potion and had slept through the night without dinner. Thinking that the prince would be hungry by morning, Elrond had asked the kitchen to prepare a slightly larger breakfast for the young elf. Elladan and Elrohir had been eyeing greedily the set of breakfast ever since it was set down on the table.

The older twin looked over at Legolas. "You are not going to eat that?"

Legolas shook his head silently.

"Surely you are hungry since you skipped dinner yesterday," Aragorn shifted his attention from his food to the elf sitting opposite him.

"I'm not hungry," Legolas said bluntly.

"Does that mean we can have your share?" Elrohir asked hopefully.

The prince shrugged and gestured for the twin to help himself and both Elladan and Elrohir dove at the food without a second thought. Elrond shook his head. If an outsider saw that, he would think that the elf lord had been ill-treating his sons by starving them.

Glancing over at Legolas and noting his pallor, Elrond suspected that his loss of appetite was a side effect due to the treatment that he received. Leaning over the table, he picked out a bowl of soup that was rejected along with the rest of his breakfast and placed it in front of Legolas. 

"Take some soup. You need to eat something," the elf lord said gently.

Legolas nodded slowly and picked up a spoon, stirring the soup mindlessly. After forcing himself to half a bowl, he finally gave up and dropped the spoon. 

"I need some fresh air." Pushing his chair back with haste, he stood up and excused himself from the table.

Aragorn jumped to his feet to follow his friend but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Elrond rested his hand lightly on the human's shoulder and pushed him back down onto his chair.

"I will tend to him. Stay and finish your food," he rose and followed quietly behind the prince, keeping a respectful distance.

Legolas' long strides carried him out into the garden swiftly. He breathed in deeply as his stomach protested angrily at the soup that he had just taken, trying desperately to repel it from his body. The elf groaned and clamped his hand over his mouth, a quick few steps brought him to a nearby tree. Leaning his forehead against the trunk, he swallowed hard, trying to suppress the nausea that was trying to overwhelm him but to no avail. Cold sweat broke out on his face and neck as his stomach heaved, bring up the soup he had eaten not so long ago. Dry heaving continued even after he had gotten rid of the contents of his stomach. 

Elrond kept his distance knowing that the prince would need some privacy at this sensitive moment. He watched as the dry heaving continued and decided to make his approach. Making his way to the prince, his worry grew as he saw that the elf was near collapse. He hastened his pace and reached Legolas just before his knees buckled. 

Legolas felt like his stomach was turning itself inside out but he could do nothing about it. Bracing himself against the tree, he concentrated on breathing and staying upright but the muscle spasms prevented him from doing neither. He felt his knees gave way but before he landed unceremoniously on the forest floor, a pair of strong arms encircled him from behind and lowered him down gently. The young prince groaned and fell forward but the figure behind held onto him, stopping him from pitching headfirst into the ground.

Legolas felt someone rubbing his back soothingly and he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself as the spasms slowly let up. Someone was whispering softly in elvish and the words somehow helped him relax but his mind was still too woozy to recognise the owner of the voice.

"Feeling better?" Elrond finally asked after the prince had regained most of his bearing, while brushing a strand of damp hair away from Legolas' face.

Legolas stiffened upon hearing the voice. Lord Elrond. He had made a complete fool of himself in front of the Lord of Rivendell. Not even his father had seen him this sick before… not that he was ever this sick in his life.

"Legolas?" the elf lord pressed again.

"I-I'm fine," the young elf stammered.

Turning Legolas around to face him, Elrond placed a hand on the prince's forehead. "You have a fever."

The young prince turned away to avoid eye contact with Elrond. "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," the older elf replied. "I should be the one apologising for getting you involved in my family matters."

Legolas shook his head and his face flushed slightly. "This is embarrassing. I have never been this sick before."

Elrond placed his fingers under Legolas' chin and tilted his head so that his silver-blue eyes met his grey ones. "Don't be, my child. I have dealt with this more than enough times."

Legolas smiled weakly. "At least now I know how Estel felt when he got sick."

Elrond let out a small laugh, "That you do my prince, that you do." Wrapping his arms around the young elf's waist, he helped Legolas up onto his feet. "Let's go back to the house and get you into bed."

The prince moaned and clutched his stomach tightly as another wave of nausea assaulted him. He held his breath and waited until the queasiness subsided. Leaning heavily on Elrond for support, he let the elf lord lead him back into the house.

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Devie Saves - Thank you! Thank you! :D The suicide was a little out of character for Legolas but it's hard to blame him. He's desperatel. LOL

****

Lelgalad - Sparx is my beta. LOL. She's a lurker on the MC list and also a lurker on AIM. Hehehe. She loves Elrohir angst/pain and loves to torture him. And she's a great gal! :D *does something while you're gone and whistles innocently* Legolas did not get worse as you can see... just a little "uncomfortable".

****

HalandLeg4ever - Will he not? Hard to tell at this stage ;) Maybe he will change his mind later? Who knows. :D

****

Amarie - No more Legolas suffering for you. :P You're getting quite addicted. LOL! You need to lay off that coffee. Hahaha!! And I know you don't know where I live. Muahaha!!!

****

Beling - Wow! You really read all 19 chapters in one day? :D I'm honored! *bows low* Thank you :D

****

Ringmarciel - Your friend is reading too? Cool! Ask her to relax. Give her some soothing tea. Rub her back. LOL

****

Kept-Secret - Well, the treatment is working... kinda... I think. Hehehe. *ducks*

****

Lady Lenna - Yeah, they are all very supportive. :) And Legolas had just taken the first dose of the treatment. He definitely did not like it. LOL!

****

leggylover03 - Patient mellon-nin. Estel pain is coming shortly... but not much though. ;)

****

Zammy - I will update regularly. No worries.

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - The trouble with people who don't listen to the whole conversation. :P Fortunately nothing *too* bad happened. :P

****

ChristineIstari - LOL! Yes, jumping into conclusion is bad for health... especially in Legolas' case. Hehehe. I hope he learned his lesson and will not so something stupid again. 

****

Deana - Not much time left for poor elfie. His condition will only go downhill until someone finds a cure. 

****

Someone Reading - No, I'm not doing evil cliffies for evil sake. I'm doing evil cliffies for entertainment sake. LOL!! I know, I'm evil *eg* And it'll get more evil later. Hee hee hee. Elrond is stumped right now. He's clueless and has no idea what to do.

Joee1 - You know me too well. How did you know that there would be side effects? *eg* Have you been sneaking around my PC? LOL!

**_Twisted Fool_** - Yes and no. She appeared for one day to tell me if she didn't send me the rest of the story by the following day, I could finish and post it without her. And then she vanished and I haven't seen her since. That was in early January. LOL!

****

Black Mirror - Yes ma'am... or sir. LOL!

****

MelanyeBaggins - That's all right. As long as you're still reading and enjoying it, I'm happy :D 

****


	21. Rough Night, Gentle Care

**Disclaimer and Acknowledgements:** As in Chapter 1

**Chapter 21 - Rough Night, Gentle Care**

The three brothers watched the events unfold from inside the house. All three of them had abandoned their breakfasts when Legolas left abruptly and had plastered themselves at the window. As their father and friend entered the house, Aragorn offered to make the tea that work miracles for him when he got sick while Elladan and Elrohir busied themselves making sure that Legolas was settled in comfortably in his room. The prince curled up in the bed and whimpered as another wave of spasm coursed through his body.

Moments later, Aragorn appeared with the freshly brewed tea and sat down beside Legolas' bed.

"Here, drink this," the human held the cup to his friend's lips after Elladan had propped him up with several pillows. Knowing that resistance was futile, the elf sipped at the tea but before he could finish it, his stomach turned. He jumped out of bed, knocking Aragorn over in the process, and darted into the bathroom, throwing up violently.

The rest of the day had been a sheer nightmare for the young elf. He was sick so frequently that they had ended up keeping him in the bathroom. Elladan and Aragorn took turns caring for him during the day while Elrond and Elrohir took over the night watch. Between bouts of dry heaving and violent retching, Legolas had barely gotten any rest at all. He was eventually so exhausted that Elrohir had to hold him upright as he vomited. Fortunately, the symptoms let up near dawn the next day and the elf was finally able to get some decent rest.

Legolas' eyelids fluttered under his long lashes as consciousness tugged at the corners of his mind. He shifted slightly under the soft blanket and his movement caught the attention of the figure sitting in a large chair beside the window and brought him promptly over to the bed. Aragorn peered down at Legolas as he struggled into wakefulness.

"How do you feel?" the ranger asked as his friend's eyes finally opened.

"Ask me next month," Legolas ground out. His attempt to rise drew a wince from his face as his muscles protested against the sudden movement and he slipped back towards the bed.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," the human said while gently propping Legolas up against the headboard. He sat down beside the bed and took a closer look at the elf. He looked terrible. Dark circles beneath his eyes stood out prominently against his pale face and his usually bright eyes had become dull. Nevertheless, he did look much better than he had yesterday. Aragorn pressed his palm against the elf's forehead and smiled. His fever had broken.

"Umm… I am afraid to ask but…" the young man hesitated, "are you hungry?"

Before Legolas could reply, a soft knock was heard at the door and a dark haired elf popped his head in.

"Am I interrupting?" Elladan asked as he walked in with a tray balanced on his right hand. He smiled as he saw that Legolas was up and was actually looking rather well...compared to yesterday "I brought some food for you, Estel. Ada said you have not eaten anything since dinner yesterday. He was worried about you." He set the tray down on a small table beside the bed and turned his attention on Legolas. "I see you finally decided to join the world of the living," he chided lightly.

Legolas rolled his eyes. At least Elladan did not ask how he felt because right now he felt like he had been trampled over by a herd of Oliphaunts and he didn't think Aragorn would find it amusing if he said that.

"What time is it now?" the young prince asked as he shifted in bed to find a more comfortable position.

"It's just after lunch," Aragorn replied as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"You are dehydrated. We need to get some fluid into you," the twin held a glass of water to Legolas' lips. "Drink this slowly."

Suddenly feeling very thirsty, the elf prince snatched for the glass forcing Elladan to pull it away quickly.

"I said slowly! Or you will make yourself sick again. You don't want that, do you?" the dark haired elf admonished.

Legolas shook his head vigorously, agreeing silently to take it slow. He had no intention to spend the rest of his day in the bathroom again. He sipped at the water, feeling the cold liquid glide down his throat. His stomach growled and for a frightening moment, he thought he was going to lose it again but to his relief, the water settled peacefully within his body. Sighing contentedly, he finished the rest of the water gingerly.

Seeing that the prince was able to keep the water down, Elladan handed him a bowl of soup.

"Now try this," said the older twin.

Legolas took in the aroma of the soup as he brought the bowl closer to his face. Mushroom soup… his favourite. The elf closed his eyes, enjoying the rich fragrant. Taking a sip, he swallowed the warm fluid, feeling it slide down his throat, the warmth spreading quickly from his stomach to the rest of his body. He smiled contentedly as his body gladly accepted the much-needed nourishment.

To Be Continued...

_**Responses to Reviewers:**_

_**ChristineIstari** – Did anyone tell you that you're sadistic? LOL! But I love you just the same hugs ya tight Getting sick is not something that I want to experience... at least not in the near future. LOL!_

_**leggylover03** – You and your Estel pain. LMAO! It's coming... be patient. :D_

_**Lelgalad** – Eeewwww... I didn't make him hurl all over you. You did it to yourself and that is gross. LOL! There was a reason why I made him leave the table and you had to go huggle him. Hahaha! That would teach you not to huggle a sick elf. eg_

_**Amarie** – Oh yes, you will find me like in a couple of millennia :D But don't give up. hugs you back but no longer chapters for you. eg_

_**Ringmarciel** – No soothing tea? Oh well, nevermind. I'll take the tea :D_

_**Devie Saves** – Maybe some ginger ale will help. Heh. Too bad they didn't have those in Middle Earth. But perhaps it's only temporary. ;)_

_**Eowyn** – Thank you :) I will keep writing as soon as I get rid of this gigantic writer's block. Grrr... It's been filling my head with complete emptiness. :( _

_**Zammy** – Oh of course you can wait :D You ARE waiting now. Hehehe._

_**Xiad Rusco** - Eyes you curiously as you grins and laughs insanely Are you all right? Looks at cookie Uhh... is this safe? g_

_**Joee1** – Oh really? Raises a brow I've gotta increase my security then. Can't have you snooping around my PC and read the chapters before they are posted. It wouldn't be fair to others g_

_**Snow-Glory** – Yeah, so sick. My poor baby. Huggles him and hopes he won't hurl all over her :P The treatment will work I guess or poor elf will suffer for nothing eg_

_**Someone Reading** – Evil! Evil! sprouts horns Hee hee hee. polishes her shiny horns Aragorn is more than frustrated. He will do something...irrational. g_

_**Deana** – Don't feel bad for him. He's getting treatment... which is suppose to be gooooood. g_

_**HalandLeg4ever** – Glad you liked the hungry twins. I thought it was a little out of character. LOL. But who cares as long as no one's flaming me. Heheheeee. I'm definitely not complaining. :D_

_**MelanyeBaggins** – Elrond is so supportive. hugs him He's a father that everyone wishes to have. LOL._

_**Beling** - I love Elrond's fatherly side too. I think everyone loves that :D_

_**Eowyn **- And I love you for loving my story. :D Wait, I just realise that there are two Eowyn's LOL. Which one are you? g_

_**Lady Lenna **- I don't think anyone would like that treatment. LOL! Especially elves who never get sick. Hehehe. Me bad. :P_


	22. The Inevitable

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 22 - The Inevitable

Days passed swiftly and the prince had regained his usual appetite. On the day of his presumed attack, everyone waited anxiously and prepared for the worse. If the treatment were not effective, the attack would come sometime in the morning. Legolas paced in his room and fidgeted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the elf lord and his three friends. They watched him apprehensively as if he was going to sprout an extra head at any moment.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?!" Legolas snapped unintentionally and immediately regretted. "I'm sorry," he sighed and dropped down onto the bed burying his face in his hands. 

No one said a word for they all knew how hard the situation was for the woodland elf. Everyone was tense, their nerves strung so tight that the slightest wrong move or word will cause them to snap. Morning slowly turned into afternoon and nothing had happened. The quintet finally came to an agreement of not staring at each other but to go on with their routine. After all, they would know when it happened. It was hard to miss with screams loud enough to wake the dead. Time passed easier without four pairs of eyes staring down at him and Legolas let out a sigh of relieve when day turned into night. The day was finally over without any incident. Tomorrow would be another day to overcome.

Day after day, they waited, hoping against hope that maybe the treatment would eliminate the attacks all together. Their hope was shattered in the morning of the tenth day. Legolas' scream sent Aragorn crashing through the door into the elf's room with Elrond and the twins following shortly after. If the door had not been unlocked, Aragorn would probably have crashed right through it. 

The scene before their eyes was shocking. The prince was writhing on the floor, having obviously fallen off the bed when the attack assaulted him. His once pleasant features now twisted in pain, his beautiful blue eyes clamped tightly shut. The blanket that was still wrapped around his body was spotted with blood and that was then they noticed that the blonde elf's lips were stained dark red. More blood splattered onto the white sheets as the agonising choking screams continued.

Not knowing what else to do, the four knelt beside the trashing elf, two attempting to calm him and other two trying to restrain him from clawing his eyes out. The screams quickly turned into a wet gurgle and Legolas went into a convulsing fit, a trail of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Terror gripped at the hearts of Elrond and his sons as they watched the inevitable.

Finally, after what seemed like hours which was actually only minutes, the fit ceased. The prince slumped back heavily onto the floor, the slight rise and fall of his chest was the only indication that he was still alive. Other than that, he looked like death. His face was grey and covered with bloody scratch marks when he clawed at it madly during the attack. His blood stained lips were parted slightly but no blood was coming from it anymore. Aragorn exhaled sharply and silently thanked Ilúvatar that is was over… for now. Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir were busy attending to the unconscious elf, settling him back into bed, cleaning him up and tending to his injuries, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. None of them noticed that Aragorn was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The ranger easily back traced the path taken by Legolas that fateful night. Not able to witness the sufferings Legolas was doomed to endure anymore, he finally made up his mind to track down the lair of the dark elf. Although he knew it was risky, he still wanted to try his luck in retrieving the anti-poison. The young ranger had snuck out of the house while his father and brothers were preoccupied. He had taken off on foot instead of taking a horse, a small sacrifice he had to make in exchange for stealth. 

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky and the sound of thunder followed several seconds later. Aragorn looked up at the quickly darkening sky and cursed his luck. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself, he quickened his pace. The interval between the lightning and thunder grew shorter as he made his way through the woods, an indication that the storm was approaching rapidly. From the looks of it, the ranger knew that it would be a full-blown thunderstorm when it hit. 

The cave entrance was well hidden but Aragorn found it easily due to Legolas' detailed description. Concealing himself behind some bushes, he watched for any movements around the cave. Legolas claimed that Delund worked alone but it never hurt to be cautious. He waited until the first raindrop fell and decided that it was time to make a move. Crouching low, he found his way to the mouth of the cave, straining his ears to listen for any signs of danger. Finally, he took a deep breath and worked up his courage before venturing into unknown territory. 

The tunnel was dimly lighted by a single torch, the flickering flame casting eerie shadows on the walls. Aragorn detected neither sounds nor movements as he moved deeper into the cave. The only audible sound was the howling wind behind his back. *Maybe luck is on my side after all,* thought the young ranger. The tunnel led into the home of the dark elf. Delund did not have much possessions. The only piece of furniture he had was a stone table. On the table lay a rectangular wooden box. Aragorn approached cautiously and picked up the box. He flipped open the lid and was greeted by a long knife and a small bottle. He knew immediately that it was the poison. Everything was exactly as Legolas had described. He reached out to touch the vial. It was hard to imagine something so innocent looking could contain something so deadly. Prying the bottle out of the casing, Aragorn tugged it securely inside his tunic. Even if he failed to find the anti-poison, bringing back the poison may help them understand its nature better. Maybe by getting a more in depth look at the potion, his father and the healers could concoct up something to neutralize it. His mind wandered for a few seconds and the distraction gave Delund the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind the ranger.

"Looking for something?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Devie Saves – Yes, Aragorn had it ALL under control. *eg* But looks like he's not under control anymore. LOL! And I'm not sure if Legolas is getting better. Hee hee hee.

****

Lady Lenna - Yup, Legolas angst time :D Lots of pain for our poor elf. Oh did you mean Delund? ;) I sure hope Elros wasn't behind all this. Hehehe.

****

Amarie – A moment of peace indeed. Looks like elf boy just lost that peace. Heh. If you want to read something about Legolas getting sick, I recommend "Elf boy gets a cold" _(storyid=574173)._ It's_ funnnnnny. :D _

****

Twisted Fool - Well, this treatment did delay his attacks. Not sure if you would consider that working or not ;) Estel pain is coming shortly but not very intense. Hehehe. *sits you next to Rhonda* And stop drooling into the soup :P

****

Purplefluffychainsaw - He was getting better but now he's getting worse. And yes, the story is coming to an end soon...and they still can't find the cure :S

****

Zammy – Here it is :)

****

Beling - Uh huh... only for that moment and the torture doubles. He must hate me by now. LOL

****

Eowyn - Okay, you are the one and only Eowyn then. LOL. I must be losing my mind! Hahaha!!

****

ChristineIstari – Hehehe. You are the ultimate elf-angst lover. *g* I bet you wouldn't like it if Legolas was writing a fic with you as the main character that he loved to torture. Hahaha! But then... you may enjoy his mothering. LMAO!!!!

****

Ringmarciel – Yes, there will be Aragorn angst :P Coming soon as you can see but don't expect too much. :P

****

Someone Reading – Why do you need a cave troll? Or do I want to know? :P And Aragorn just did something really stupid :P

****

Joee1 – Send you the rest of the chapters? Are you sure? *g* I don't think you want to know the ending so soon. What's the fun of knowing it now? *eg*

****

Snow-Glory – Uh huh. Delund is entering the scene now. Hehehe. And he's not a happy camper. :P

****

Xiad Rusco - Yay! You're alive! Good good. Now stay that way :D

** __**


	23. Confrontation With Evil

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 23 - Confrontation With Evil

Aragorn jumped three feet in the air at the voice behind him and dropped the box. He cursed himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings. Slowly, he turned around to face the owner of the voice... and gasped. The figure towered over him by almost a foot and the glowing red eyes behind the hood penetrated his soul. A cold chill ran down his spine and he shook slightly.

Delund took a step towards the stunt ranger, a long knife grasped tightly in his right hand.

"What have we got here?" the elf leered evilly. "Oh look, it's Elrond's puny human son."

The elf took another step forward forcing the ranger to retreat deeper into the cavern. 

"Don't be afraid of me, little human. I am your uncle," Delund laughed menacingly. "How nice of you to drop by."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond's head snapped up as if sensing some unseen danger. "Where is Estel?" he directed the question at no one in particular.

"He is right behind me," Elladan jerked his thumb over his shoulder and then turned around and found himself staring into empty space. "Well, he was here," the older twin shrugged. 

Elrond frowned. Something was wrong. It was not like Aragorn to leave his best friend's side during situations like this. A pang of fear rose from within him and he whirled around. "Take care of Legolas," he said as his long strides carried him out of the room.

The morning sky was darkening at an alarming rate when Elrond left the house. He had no idea where Aragorn went but instinct told him to make his way to his brother's lair. A sense of urgency tugged at the corner of his mind urging him to move faster. If he wanted to track down the ranger, he had to do it before the rain for all tracks would be gone when the rain came. Aragorn's tracks were clear and not difficult to follow. From the direction they are heading, Elrond was quite sure his instinct was correct. 

Fat raindrops started to fall from the heavens above and the wind picked up speed. In fear of losing his son's track, the elf lord broke into a run, ignoring the pain as the large pellets of rain hit his face. "Be safe Estel, be safe." His legs carried him through the woods and he came to a halt when Aragorn's tracks ended in front of a well-hidden cave. But what shocked him the most was when he saw another set of tracks. A fresher set which covered up the ranger's and they were elven. Unsheathing his sword, the elf lord stepped into the tunnel and reached the cave just in time to see Delund advancing towards Aragorn, pressing him back in the direction of the wall.

"Delund!" 

The deep voice that he had not heard for many centuries brought Delund to a dead stop and he whirled around forcefully, his prey forgotten, and came face to face with his foster brother.

"Elrond!" the dark elf cried out in surprise. When he found the ranger snooping around his lair, he was exhilarated. He thought he could take the ranger hostage and forced the ring from Elrond. He was so close to success. Never did he expect Elrond to show up. Now with two against one, he knew that he would never be able to defeat them. 

Aragorn glanced over at his father from behind Delund and nodded towards the dark elf, indicating his intention to attack but Elrond shook his head to discourage his son's further action.

"Delund, it doesn't have to be this way." Elrond spoke softly and approached his brother slowly. "End this while there's still a chance."

"Give me the ring!" Delund shouted.

"Listen to me. There is hope yet if you would let us help you," the elf lord tried to reach out to his long lost brother desperately hoping against hope that he could somehow talk some sense into him. 

"Hope died the day I was exiled!"

"It was the jealousy and hatred that clouded your judgements. You were once kind and gentle. I know it because you could have killed me when you attempted to take the ring… but you did not. I can see the light behind those eyes, begging to be set free from their prison. Come back to us, Delund, let go of your hate and anger. Step out of the darkness and come back into the light. Leave these dark caves that had served as your prison for so many centuries." 

Delund snorted disgustedly. "The light has no meaning to me." The dark elf smiled wickedly. I *am* the darkness. It is part of me and I am part of It." Reaching into his tunic, Delund removed a small glass vial and held it in front of him.

"Give me Vilya and I will spare his life."

Aragorn eyed the vial in the creature's hand and contemplated lunging for it. The vial was his friend's last chance of survival. If he could get it, then everything will be over. But what if the content of the vial was not genuine?

"Oh, I assure you that the content is authentic… and I would not do that if I were you, boy," the twisted elf spoke without even looking at the young man.

Aragorn was taken aback. He was sure that he did not say it aloud but the creature seemed to have read his mind.

"So, what will it be brother? The ring or the life of Mirkwood's prince?" 

Elrond was caught between a rock and a hard place. His heart hammered painfully against his chest and sweat rolled down his back, soaking through his robe. *What will it be?* Delund's voice echoed in his head. The life of one or the life of all in Middle Earth? 

Decision. 

He thumbed the ring unconsciously on his middle finger and breathed in deeply. How would he explain to King Thranduil if his only son died while under his care? But how would he justify if he let a crazed and power-hungry elf take control of Vilya and put Middle Earth into great peril? No one knew what Delund would use Vilya for but one thing was for sure, he would not use it for good deeds. 

The storm continued to brew outside, flashes of lightning lit the long tunnel which led into the cave. The deafening crack of thunder shook the grounds.

"Choose! Now!" 

"I-I cannot-"

"Then the death of the prince will be on your hands and the guilt will haunt you for eternity!" Delund raised the glass vial and flung it towards the far side of the cave wall. After all, he did not intend to release the anti-poison to Elrond. He was expecting the wood elf to deliver the ring in exchange of the cure. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Lady Lenna - Elros? Elros is not in the story. LOL! Where did you get the idea that Elros will show up? He's long dead. Hehehe.

****

Zammy - Estel is in trouble... and so is Elrond. :D

****

Ringmarciel – I'm a Legolas angst lover so most of my fics will focus on torturing the poor elf. But I will try to throw in a little Estel angst too. LOL! 

****

Amarie – Cassia and Sio's fics are wicked (in a good sense :D) I only read them when they finished posting for the sake of my sanity. LOL! I'm eagerly waiting for them to finish SoD so I can read it :D No, I'm not trying to kill the readers, just dangle them over the cliff. *eg*

****

Twisted Fool - Uh huh. Come and get me! Muahahaha!! Rhonda knows that she can't threaten me for ranger pain. *g* She will provide me with evil suggestions. Heeheeheeeee. So hang on tight to your boat. :D

****

Reader - Ohh, thanks for picking up that mistake. Beta must have missed it. Hehehe. *Pokes Sparx* *eg*

****

Beling - Luck is never on Aragorn's side. Hehehe. That guy needs to get a gypsy to change his luck. :P

****

MelanyeBaggins - Father and son together... I believe they can defeat Delund... hopefully. But is it a little late? The antidote is gone... no hope left... *sob* *sob*

****

leggylover03 - Ranger pain on the way... soon... but not soon enough... *eg*

****

ChristineIstari - Ooookay... you're getting a little carried away. LOL! See no evil! Hear no evil! Speak no evillll! LMAO!!!

****

Joee1 – Yeah, Aragorn is suffering from the ID 10 T syndrome. LOL! 

****

Someone Reading – Hehehe. I get a pet Cave Troll. :D I just taught him how to play "fetch". Here, let me show you... *tosses Cave Troll's club at Aragorn* Go fetch. :D *Troll brings back Aragorn instead* Oh well... but hey, I don't mind what he brought back though. LOL!

****

aronoiiel - Ack!! *puts pillow on your desk before you smashes your head* I am no where near Cassia and Sio's standard. Those girls are amazing!!!! But thanks for the compliment :D I'm glad to know that you classified my fic as "horrible" LOL! That means that I have succeeded! :D

****

Chloe Amethyst - Yay! You're alive! Aragorn attracts trouble like a magnet. That's a known fact. LOL! And if you put him and Legolas together, they can bring the entire colony of cave trolls upon them. Heeheeheee.

****

Sparrow Greenleaf - *whistles innocently* Yes? :D *angelic smile***  
**

** __**


	24. Shattered Hopes

****

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 24 - Shattered Hopes

Aragorn's eyes went wide as he watched the vial flip through the air. Diving after the small bottle trying to catch it, his fingertip brushed the smooth surface of the glass but the action only pushed the object further towards destruction. The ranger watched in horror as the vial impacted with the stone wall and shattered into a million pieces. His heart and hope shattered along with it. Aragorn crashed down onto the flood. Shreds of glass and liquid rained down towards the ground a few feet in front of where he had landed.

"NOOOO!!!" his screams intermixed with the sound of a crashing thunder pierced through the night. Shards and fragments of rock and dust tumbled down from above as the cave shook under the assault of the thunderstorm. 

Delund laughed. He did not get what he wanted but it was all right. He had managed to destroy the lives of those who had caused him his exile and pain.

A bolt of lightning struck the cave bringing more debris down on the trio. Aragorn watched in shock as he saw a piece of rock fall and hit his father on the back. The elf lord had all his attention focused on Delund that he did not see the rock tumbling towards him. He stumbled and fell but before he could regain his footing, another piece of large rock slid down along the cave wall and landed on his right leg, pinning it tightly onto the ground. The older elf cried out in surprise and pain.

Delund took a step back as a large piece of the cave wall came loose, almost crushing him, his movement brought him within striking distance from the ranger. Aragorn let out an anguish cry and lunged for Delund before the dark elf could regain his balance. Both man and elf crumbled to the ground with Aragorn landing on top of Delund, knocking the air out of him momentarily, the impact causing his long knife to fly out of his hand and landed a few feet away. Ceasing this opportunity, the ranger wrapped his hands tightly around Delund's neck and held him in a death grip trying to squeeze the life out of the hated creature. Delund gasped, his right hand reached for his neck and pried at the human's fingers while his left hand searched his surrounding for something that he could use as a weapon.

Elrond shouted a warning as Delund's hand found a large stone but Aragorn was too enraged that he did not hear his father's cries. The stone came down hard on his head causing bright spots to dance before his eyes. The human fell backwards onto his haunches, releasing his grip on Delund. Blood poured down the side of his face, stinging his eyes. Delund pushed himself up groggily, gasping for air. Stone still in hand and whizzing slightly, he advanced towards the injured ranger with the intention of getting rid of him once and for all.

Aragorn scooted away from the crazed elf on hands and feet but his escape was brought to an abrupt stop when his back collided with the stone wall of the cave. He watched in fear as Delund marched towards him unsteadily with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He could hear his father shouting but could not make out what he was saying. His head pounded ferociously and his heart was about to hammer its way out of his chest. Just when he thought all things were coming to an end, another rumble shook the walls. He yelped as a large piece of rock fell and smashed into Delund, sending the elf crashing to the ground.

Delund screamed as the rock hit him in the chest, shattering his ribs. He roared in rage and pain. His plans were ruined. It was not fair. He never got what he wanted and he would never get what he wanted now that he lay dying in his own lair. He did not want to die. Not here, not now. He would plead for his life but he was too proud to do so. Instead, he stared up at the ceiling of the cave and watched as more rocks rained down upon him.

The stunned young ranger sat leaning against the wall. He blinked hard trying to clear his blurred vision and willed the world to stop spinning. Someone was shouting and it took him a while to realise that the voice belonged to his father. Wiping the blood away from his eyes with his sleeves, he rose unsteadily, stumbled towards his father and knelt down beside him. Elrond's face was pale and lined with pain even though he was trying hard not to show it. Aragorn grabbed the edge of the offensive stone and hefted it with all his strength, wincing as his head throbbed painfully under the strain. The elf lord bit down hard on his lower lip trying to stop his cry as the rock was lifted away. Helping his father onto his feet, the two made their way out of the cave. They stood and watched in awe as the entrance of the cave collapsed entirely under the assault of the thunderstorm, burying the horrific memories inside forever.

Rain poured down in torrents from the sky and quickly soaking the father and son to the bones. Aragorn shivered slightly and pulled his cloak a little tighter around himself.

"Into the woods," Elrond tilted his head towards his left. "The trees may give us some protection." The elf lord took a step forward and winced. He quickly shifted his weight off his injured leg but his action did not go unnoticed. 

"Are you all right, Ada?" Aragorn asked as he blinked the rainwater out of his eyes. His headache had grown to match the storm around them and he began to feel a little light-headed, but his concern for his father outweighed his own well being. 

"I am well. It's just a sprain," Elrond said as the two of them made their way hastily towards the woods. "In fact I'm more worried about you, my son. You took quite a blow on that head of yours."

"I'm fine," Aragorn lied, but right after he had spoken, a stab of pain shot through his temples. The sudden pain caused the ranger to stumble and drove him to his knees. A soft moan escaped his lips. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued...

**__**

Responses to Reviewers:

Alariel - Thank you for liking it. It makes me happy knowing that people like my story. :D Have you read my other stories? :)

****

Lady Lenna - Hehehe. That's alright. It happens a lot. At least now you got it all cleared up. No more blaming poor innocent Elros. LOL! But no one caught the antidote. Boohoohoo. Legolas just lost his last chance to survive. :P Lalalalala... *g*

****

Amarië - Indeed. The story is coming to an end soon. With the antidote gone, there's nothing much anyone can do... so let's end it while the readers are still calm. Hehehe.

****

ChristineIstari - LMAO! Don't worry, you'll get your fix soon. I'm writing this on my palm so that I can post the next chapter as soon as I get into office tomorrow morning. Hopefully the server is up. It's been down for the pass week. 

****

Lelgalad - I suggest you start perparing your "something very bad" because the antipoison has gone bye bye. Hee hee hee. Grab a generator and start your journey. You have a long way to go. And do get rid of that hicup before you enter Delund's lair. :D

****

Zammy - Ah yes. Evil cliffies rule. Muahahaha!

****

Pheraearwen - Uhhh... why are you hiding? I should be the one doing the hiding if I'm not mistaken. Hehehe. Sick elf is no fun. Me no like sick elf either. Will make him sick no more soon. *eg*

****

Ringmarciel - You're correct. Legolas was not in the story much. Maybe that's why everyone loves him... to make up for his lack of appearance in the book. Hahaha! Give him more attention. :P

****

leggylover03 - No,Elrond will most definitely not give psycho elf Vilya. He is not that crazy yet. But that will mean he will have to be responsible for Legolas' death. *shudder* And Estel pain for ya. :D

****

Chloe Amethyst - Like father like son? Hehehe. Legolas would feel so guilty knowing that the father and son went all the way out trying to save him. And the worst is that it might all be in vain. *eg*

****

Eowyn - Thank you :D

****

Beling - The dynamic duo kick some psychotic elf hiney. LOL

****

MelanyeBaggins - Well, it broke. *g* Aragorn almost caught it... almost... but he didn't :P He should have jumped further but it's too late now. Everything is over *sigh*

****

Someone Reading - Not the most evil cliffie. I'm sure there are some that out-evil this one... if out-evil is a word that is. LOL! Unfortunately, Aragorn didn't get the vial. Bad, bad Aragorn. Look what you have done now. :P But at least they got out alive... more or less :P Oh BTW, I'm teaching Bubbly to fetch Legolas *g*

****

Sparrow Greenleaf - *blinks* *blinks again* Me evil? Awww... look at my pretty halo. Oops, hang on... *hammers halo back into circular shape* Ahh... much better *puts halo back on head* Sorry, dropped it too many times and dented it. *blush*

****

Snow-Glory - OMG! You reviewed! LOL!! Legolas is too weak to leave the bed let alone making it all the way to the cave. Hehehe. Besides, I don't think the twins would allow him to do that. So no one caught the vial and it shattered... along with all hopes. :P


	25. The Struggle

**__ **

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25 - The Struggle 

Elrond was by his son's side in a heartbeat. Tilting Aragorn's head up, the elf lord peered into his youngest son's eyes. The pupils were dilated too much for his liking and he feared that his son had suffered a concussion. "Come my son," he said while pulling Aragorn to his feet, "shelter is only a few feet away. We will take refuge under the trees."

The trees provided little shelter for the storm was too powerful. Aragorn sat huddled up to his father, his body shaking violently from cold and pain. His head pounded painfully behind his eyes and the bright flashes of lightning made it even worse. He wished to rest, to close his eyes and sleep for a while but his father was constantly trying to keep him awake. He begged for his father to leave him alone but to no avail.

Elrond decided that they could not stay there any longer for his son needed treatment. The elf rose and dragged Aragorn up with him, wrapping his cloak around the young ranger's shoulder. Aragorn mumbled something and swatted at his father annoyingly but Elrond pinned his arms tightly against his body. "We will debate that when we get home," the dark haired elf said before nudging his son forward towards their home.

The journey back took longer than he had expected for he had to support the weight of his semi-conscious son while trying to walk on a severely sprained ankle. When they finally reached The Last Homely House, Aragorn was barely on his feet anymore. Only his father's superior strength kept him from falling onto the ground.

Elladan and Elrohir were notified of their return immediately and the twins rushed their father and brother into their respective rooms. Elrond's ankle was badly swollen but aside from that, he had sustained no other injuries. Elrohir bound it up tightly to ease the pain and insisted that his father stay off his feet for at least a day. Elladan tended to Aragorn's injuries but to the elf's dismay, the human had developed a high fever despite his efforts of keeping him warm. The twins took turns to care of their little brother, while one was tending to Aragorn, the other cared for Legolas. Fortunately, elves did not require as much rest as humans do. 

On the second day, Elrond alleviated some of their duties by helping to deal with his grumpy human son. Placing a wet towel on Aragorn's brow, he watched as his son sighed contentedly as the cool material came into contact with his flushed skin. Elrond brushed a strand of hair from his face and smoothed his hair back; the action drew a soft moan from his son. Aragorn shifted slightly on the bed and pried his eyes open and found himself staring into a pair of concerned grey eyes.

"Ada?" he asked groggily, his mind still hazy from the fever.

"I'm here, Estel," Elrond stroke his son's cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry Ada," the human apologized. "I shouldn't have gone there alone but…" he paused, "I can't watch him die… not like that."

Elrond nodded. "I understand. What was done cannot be undone. You just concentrated on getting better," the elf lord soothed.

"Where is Aragorn?" Legolas asked Elrohir as he entered the room.

"Uhh… he is… busy," Elrohir grimaced at his lame excuse. He had been using the same excuse for the past three days but the prince was still rather weak then and Elrohir was glad that he did not press the matter. But today the elf looked much better and judging by the frown on Legolas' face, the prince would not let the matter drop that easily.

"You have been saying that for the past few days," Legolas countered. "I may be ill but I'm not blind. I saw your father walk with a slight limp yesterday." The blond haired elf sat up in bed with effort and turned his gaze on Elrohir. "Something is wrong!"

"Everything is fine!" Elrohir said a little too quickly, his reply triggered a sense of dread in Legolas.

"I must see him!" Legolas threw back his blanket and swung his legs off the side of the bed. He slid off the bed and fell unceremoniously onto the floor before Elrohir could offer his assistance.

"What are you doing?!" the younger twin yelped and rushed to help Legolas back onto his feet.

"I'm going to find Aragorn. You can either help me or I will do it without you," the elf prince said shakily while silently willing his legs to hold his weight.

"All right! All right! I will help you!" Elrohir said with a defeated tone.

"And tell me exactly what happened," the wood elf added as they made their way out of the room.

Legolas staggered unsteadily into Aragorn's room with Elrohir supporting him at his side. As they entered, they saw Elrond speaking softly to Aragorn. The elf lord turned as he heard someone enter and was surprised to see the people standing there were none other than Legolas and his twin son. 

Elrond glared at Elrohir and the twin shrank back but Legolas came to his defence instantly. "Please do not blame him, Lord Elrond. It was I who forced him to take me here." 

Elrohir nodded vigorously behind Legolas. "If I didn't help him, he would have crawled over!"

The young prince made his way slowly towards the bed and Elrond vacated his seat, gesturing for Legolas to sit. The elf lord then motioned Elrohir to leave the room with him so the two friends could have some privacy.

Legolas found Aragorn's hands and clutched them tightly in his. Aragorn sat up in bed and looked into the sorrowful silver-blue eyes.

"I tried Legolas, I really did," the human said with a sniffle. "It was so close, I touched it! Then I saw it shatter… I am so sorry…" a strangled sob escaped his throat.

"No, I'm sorry," Legolas said instead. "I should have left when there was still time. I should not have stayed on. The dream was right. I have brought chaos into your family." Tears rolled down the elf prince's cheeks as he spoke. "Now because of me, your entire household was thrown into an endless battle and because of me, you and Lord Elrond were injured. It is all my fault." Legolas' breath hitched and he choked back a sob. "But it will be over soon." With Delund dead, all hope was lost. All that was left now was his impending death. "Do not blame yourself. Maybe this is how it's meant to be, Aragorn. Maybe this is my fate…" his voice was trembling and barely a whisper when he ended the sentence. 

Aragorn's heart broke into a million pieces at his friend's words. He drew the distressed elf into a tight embrace, pulling his head against his shoulder and stroking his back gently as Legolas buried his face in Aragorn's tunic and wept.

To Be Continued...

****

Responses to Reviewers:

aronoiiel - And there's nothing better than receiving such wonderful review from you. :D I'm glad that you're screaming for more and not for me to stop writing. LOL! Looks like Elrond didn't manage to cook something up from the poison. Heh. Legolas is dying... You may not like the next chapter... eg

Amari - Yes, then end is very near. Get your nitroglycerine pills ready. LOL!!

Lady Lenna - No I'm not kidding. It's gone, really. No more antidote. Poor elf is accepting his fate. 

ringmarciel - Making up a history for Legolas is fun! :D You should read Cassia and Sio's Mellon Chronicles. Or maybe you are already reading them. LOL!

Alariel - All hope is lost. Do you really thing there's hope left? What if Legolas ends up dead? :P Will you be angry with me? Or do you have faith that Elrond will somehow work a miracle? g

Xiad Rusco - takes cookie Yay! gives you a hug Thanks for coming back :D

Zammy - Soon there will be no more evil cliffie because the story is ending... Just hold on for a little longer. Heh

Noriel - ACK!! gets knocked over by the tons of corrections I have gone through all of them and made the appropriate changes. Thanks for pointing them out. I know my grammar sucks and having English as a second language does not help the matter. LOL! BTW, you can find my email in my profile. It's listed there. I can't put it here because FFNet doesn't allow it somehow.

Snow-Glory - Awww... don't feel bad. You're here, right? :) Legolas is dying... but not quite dead... yet. Maybe in next chapter. eg

MelanyeBaggins - Poor Aragor. Poor Elrond. Poor Legolas. I don't know how they will cure Legolas now. Well... I know what will happen but I won't tell you. You'll have to wait and see. :D There will be tissue warning next chapter.

ChristineIstari - Yeah, Aragorn has a thick skull. LOL. A few bumps and bruises won't hurt him. eg I would send you the rest of the chapters only if you're not so busy at work. Hahaha!!

leggylover03 - LOL!! I hope you're happy now :D

Lelgalad - Ahem. Your elf-man? Or did you mean OUR elf-man? :P Share your toys or I'll sic Delund on you. LOL! Now about saving OUR elf... let's see... flips through notes hmm... nope... flips some more no flip flip flip no no no. Tosses notes into the fire Useless piece of junk. Oh well... too bad for OUR elf. :P

astalder27 - Hey! Thanks for reviewing. :D Yes, Aragorn didn't manage to catch the vile. So he had sealed Legolas' fate. The elf did not blame him though but accepted it as his fate. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be :P So no use shaking your computer. LOL!!


	26. Final Destination

Warning: Grab your tissue box before reading. You have been warned eg

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26 - Final Destination

One week and five days had come and gone. Legolas lay propped up in bed by several pillows, his eyes closed in utter exhaustion. The attacks had weakened the prince tremendously and he could hardly sit up without the help of others. Aragorn sat by the bed, speaking softly to the elf, telling him about the things that happened that day. The elf prince's only acknowledgement of Aragorn's presence was the small smile on his face.

Legolas enjoyed listening to the human, it helped take his mind off the pain. The pain had become his constant companion for the past few days since his last attack. His chest hurt with every breath he took and he ached all over. The poison was eating him up from inside out. If a cure could not be found soon, he would rather die by the hands of his friends than allowing the poison to steal his soul. The elf prince had made his wishes known to Elrond and his sons begging them to end his misery before the poison could take control of his body again. Elrond had agreed reluctantly despite the angry protests of his sons. He did not have the heart to watch the prince suffer anymore and death seem to be the only way to liberate him from the nightmare and bring him peace.

Aragorn had spent most of his free time by his long-time friend, a friend that he was going to lose forever in seven days. He had tried to be strong for his friend, holding his grief and sorrow at bay every time he visited Legolas. The prince would not be able to rest in peace if he saw how much pain his decision had caused the ranger. Aragorn continued with his story and every now and then he would give Legolas' hand a light squeeze which the elf would return in same.

Halfway through his tale, the human was interrupted by the presence of his father and brothers. The trio strolled into the room with Elrond holding a leather pouch in his hand, Elladan and Elrohir trailing a feet behind him. Elrond beckoned him to join them. Aragorn bent over and planted a gentle kiss on Legolas' forehead before releasing his hand and moving towards where the three elves were seated near the foot of the large bed.

"Now that we are all here," Elrond started, "I will tell of the latest development." He held out the pouch and placed it in front of him. "Messenger from the Lady Galadriel delivered this moments ago," the elf lord said as he emptied the contents of the pouch onto the floor. Several small plants with elongated leaves and pale blue flowers outlined by a tinge of yellow decorated the space in front of them.

The three siblings studied the plant curiously but none of them had any idea what it was.

"I have never seen anything like this," Elladan said eventually, looking up at his father.

"It is a rare plant that grows only on the highlands. This plant flowers every five hundred years and the leaves only exhibit healing properties when it flowers. The flowers on the other hand, are deadly."

Elrohir picked up one of the plants by the stem carefully avoiding the flowers. He turned it around in his hand, studying it in awe. "What is it called?"

"Senyndil."

"And we are using the leaves to counter the poison in Legolas?" asked Aragorn.

"No," Elrond replied flatly, "we are using the flowers."

Elrohir dropped the small plant, his eyes wide with shock. "But I thought you said the flowers are deadly!"

"Yes I did. But the Lady Galadriel specifically instructed me to use the flowers," Elrond explained. The Lady did not give any explanations but I know her intentions. However, she did express her doubts."

"Fight poison with poison," Aragorn whispered silently but the keen elven ears picked up every word.

Elrond nodded solemnly. "Exactly. Now we only need to know if Legolas is willing to try even though I'm sure he would."

"I will," the soft voice that came from the bed was lined with pain but filled with determination. "I will try it... doesn't matter what the outcome will be…"

"Very well." the elf lord acknowledged the prince calmly, "then we shall delay no longer. Get the water ready. Let us begin."

Using a pair of small tweezers, Elrond plucked the flowers from their stems, dropping them into a white porcelain mortar. He ground the petals into a mush and when the water was ready, he poured the hot boiling water over the paste. The liquid sizzled and bubbled for several seconds before settling down into a light green solution. Pouring the potion into a cup after it had cooled down a little, Elrond brought it over to Legolas' bedside. "Are you ready?" he asked with a heavy heard, the cup grasped tightly in his hands.

Legolas' heart pounded fiercely in his chest, doubling the pain that was already plaguing him. He knew that if this didn't work, it would kill him. He glanced around the room and his gaze fell on the three figures beside Elrond. They stood silently with unshed tears brimming in their eyes. He reached out for them and the three brothers approached the bed.

"Thank you… for everything," the elf prince clasped them on the forearm in turn and watched as tears spilled down their faces, "and I'm sorry for all that I've wronged you in the past few years." He felt hot tears streaming down his own face. After saying his goodbyes, Legolas turned to Elrond and gave him a brave smile. "I am ready."

Elrond cupped his hand behind Legolas' head and lifted it slightly off the pillows before bringing the cup to his lips. Legolas squeezed his eyes shut and downed the content in one breath. Allowing Elrond to ease him back down onto the bed, he took one painful breath and waited.

An icy chill ran through his body and he shivered. He felt the iciness spread slowly from his chest to the rest of his body. He was trembling now, his body shaking uncontrollably. Aragorn had spread several more layers of blankets on top of him but the chill from within could not be quenched by external means.

"Cold… so cold…" Legolas shivered despite the warmth from the fireplace and the many layers of blankets covering him.

Aragorn's breath caught in his throat and a strangled sob escaped his trembling lips.

"I wish…" the elven prince paused to gather his strength. "I wish to see the stars…"

The young ranger nodded silently knowing that his voice would betray him. Lifting Legolas easily from the bed, he carried his friend to the window and settled down onto the floor. Cradling the elf in his arms, he made sure Legolas could get a good view of the clear night sky.

"When you see the stars…" he whispered with effort, "…think of me." He looked up at Aragorn who was weeping openly now, not able to hold back his emotions any longer. His soft sobs filled the quiet room. Reaching up with a shaky hand to brush his tears away, Legolas took a deep breath and smiled sadly.

"Have strength, my friend."

Aragorn tried to smile back but he could not. All he was able to do was catching the cold and clammy hand in his own and bringing it to his trembling lips. Tears fell like rain down his face splattering onto the dying elf's hand.

"Don't grieve for me." Legolas' speech started to slur and his breathing became ragged as another wave of pain crashed through his battered body. His fingers tightened around Aragorn's tunic but he had no strength left in him to fight it anymore. The prince tried to force himself to hold on a little longer, to force his lungs to draw another breath but even an elf could not defeat the forces of nature.

Darkness started to creep in slowly from his peripheral vision. Please give me one more minute he begged the gods, just one more minute But all the air had left his lungs and to draw another breath was like trying to extract air from water. The light in his eyes dimmed and then was extinguished all together. His hand slipped from Aragorn's grasp and fell limply to the floor and his head lolled back against the human's shoulder. A single tear slipped from the corner of his closed eyes down his pale cheek.

All was quiet in the house except for the cry of a heart-broken friend, announcing the passing of the elven prince.

To Be Continued...

Runs and barricades herself behind a horde of orcs and wargs

****

Responses to Reviewers:

Deana - I will only tell you that he is dying... or to be more accurate... dead. Nothing more, nothing less. Hehehee. puts on dented halo and looks innocent But it's not the end yet. g

MelanyeBaggins - Yes. Major tissue warning. sniff sniff I hope you didn't short out your keyboard. That will be bad. Please don't hate me for this chapter. Hehehe

Someone Reading - Well, Elrond came up with something but looks like it didn't help. Poor Aragorn is heart broken. Will he be able to come to terms with his friend's death? Find out in the next chapter.

ChristineIstari - I think a broken heart is worse. Look at Aragorn now. A part of him had died with Legolas. Will he ever be the same carefree human again? Will he be able to forgive himself for not catching the vial? Only time would tell. eg

Zammy - Woohoo! Another chapter for you :D

Xiad Rusco - Ok, as you wish. He's dead. LOL!!

Linda - Now I think I better hide. I have no intention to face your wrath especially with the "immediate and painful demise threat. LOL! I'm glad you don't know where I stay. Hahaha!!

Chloe Amethyst - This ending is sadder. I hope you're not too disappointed with it. But read on, maybe some good will come out if it. Hee hee hee.

ringmarciel - Uhh... dead people can't be brought back? Hmmm... Oh well. Legolas can stay dead then. LOL! I love Cassia and Sio's stories. I think they are amazing! even when they stray to the "Non Middle-Earth" side occasionally. :D It is them who inspired me to write. :)

Snow-Glory - huggles you Sorry I killed the elf. But hey, it's just a story right? Anything can happen ;) So gather your courage and continue reading. It's not the end yet. The story will be ending next week. There are 2 more chapters.

Lady Lenna - I hope you got enough tissues. Heh. Legolas is gone... or is he really? Find out in the next chapter. :D

Lelglalad - You laugh in the face of fate? I bet you're not laughing now. But then again... I may be wrong. LOL. You may prepare to start a war with fate and win back your elf-man. Ahem... OUR elf-man. :P fishes you out of the toilet Go get your spoon and fight for his life! Too bad you are not able to save the notes. LOL!

leggylover - No fluff. Lots of Estel angst though. Hehehe. Can you feel the pain? Ohh... the pain...


	27. Let There Be Light

**A/N:** FFNet somehow doesn't allow asterisks anymore so I have to change all thoughts to [ ] instead. [grumbles].

**Disclaimer and Acknowledgements:** As in Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27 - Let There Be Light

Elladan and Elrohir knelt down beside their grief-stricken brother, each resting a supportive hand on his shoulders. Elrond approached from behind and enveloped his sons in his arms. No words could comfort the heart now. Only time could heal the pain.

Aragorn clutched the limp body tightly against his chest, burying his face in Legolas' soft golden hair and rocking it back and forth slowly. Muffled sound was heard as Aragorn mumbled incoherently between sobs. Suddenly, he stopped and his head snapped up. Bloodshot eyes stared down at Legolas and without warning he pushed the limp body away from him and quickly lay it on the floor.

Shocked by his brother's action, Elrohir shook Aragorn hard. "What is wrong, Estel?"

"I heard something," the young man explained hurriedly.

Elrond shook his head sadly. "Let it go, my son."

"No!" Aragorn retorted. "I _heard_ something!" the young man insisted.

Then they all heard it. A wet gurgling sound coming from Legolas as if he was trying to breath underwater. Elrond sprang onto his feet and was by the elf prince's side in less than a second. He slid his hand under the elf and pulled him into a seated position. Wrapping his other hand across the elf's chest to hold him upright, he thumped down hard on Legolas' back, between his shoulder blades, with the base of his palm. Nothing happened. He hit the prince again. And again.

"Do not give up, my child," Elrond murmured softly behind the lifeless elf while holding him tightly upright. Aragorn watched as a soft glow started to build around his father and that the light slowly expanded to enclose Legolas. The two figures shimmered in the dark room as Elrond directed all his healing energy towards the silvan elf trying to coax life back into the woodland being.

"I know you are there. Hear my voice and return to us, Legolas," the elf lord reverted to the elven tongue. He could sense the internal turmoil in the elf prince, fighting his own battle in another realm. "Come back!" Elrond called urgently. "Do not leave us! It is not your time yet!" The Lord of Imladris shouted forcefully.

[Sweet Elbereth! Do not let him die now!]

He drifted in absolute darkness, a place of great calm and serenity, a place far away from pain and sufferings. Never did he realise that he was treading dangerously between the realms of the living and the dead. "The choice is yours…" a disembodied voice told him, "the world of pain or a place of peace and eternal rest."

[But it is nice here. Can't I stay?] he pleaded.

"No," the voice came again, "you must choose."

[Choices, always choices.]

The elf let out a frustrated sigh. He was tired and hated the pain. He wished it never to return and yearned for the long needed peace and rest. But he also felt the urgent call of another in the world of pain. The authoritative voice was commanding him to return. He did not want to… yet deep within his soul he felt that he had unfinished business back in the realm of the living. He remembered his family, his friends, his duties and obligations. He could not bring himself to abandon those… it would not be honourable. Only a coward would run away during difficult times and he was not a coward. He would not run and hide just because he didn't like how things had turned out. Having made up his mind, he took a deep breath and stepped into the pain.

Without warning, Legolas gagged and choked up a mouthful of blood. A violent shudder ran through the blond elf as he drew a painful breath. Seeing what was happening, Elrohir pulled Aragorn aside to allow their father more space to work. Elladan rushed to fetch the basin and towel from the bathroom. Soon, the water in the basin turned dark red as Legolas coughed up more blood, his body seizing painfully with each breath he took.

After the coughing ceased, the elf lord drew the prince against his chest.

[Thank you Elbereth!]

Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn let out the breaths that they didn't know they were holding. Dropping to his knees beside his father, the older twin relieved him of the burden and carried the still unconscious prince back to the bed while his brothers helped their father into the large chair next to the fireplace. The elf lord was exhausted, having spent all his strength into calling Legolas back from the brink of death.

"Recovery will be long and difficult for him," Elrond said to his sons, "as the poisons work against each other countering one another's effect."

Pushing himself up from the chair after recovering some of his strength, the elf lord instructed Elladan to prop Legolas up into a semi-seated position to ease his breathing. The young prince whimpered pathetically when Elladan shifted him on the bed. His breath hitched and he gagged, fresh blood spilled from his parted lips and ran down his chin in rivulets. Aragorn's heart sank. Legolas may be alive now but how long would he last? Rushing to his friend, he dabbed the blood off Legolas' lips and chin with the towel as if removing the blood would somehow lessen the prince's hurt.

Elrohir rested his hand on Aragorn's shoulder offering his comfort and support. "He is strong. He will make it through."

Aragorn placed his hand on top of his brother's, returning his kind gesture in silence.

The following days were hard on all of them. The prince drifted in and out of consciousness. Great pain haunted his waking moments and plagued his dreams. He refused to eat for it caused him much discomfort so they had resolved into giving him plenty of fluids instead. The retching continued and more blood was spilled from his pale lips. But thankfully, the symptoms and pain dissipated gradually nearing the end of the eighth day as the two poisons attained equilibrium inside his system and the prince slowly recuperated.

As per Elrond's orders, Legolas was not to be left alone in case he made a turn for the worse but fortunately, the elf lord's worries turned out to be redundant. Legolas' condition seem to be improving each passing day, a slight tinge of pink had begun to creep into his once pale lips. His waking moments also gradually outlasted his dreams and he became more responsive and coherent.

To Be Concluded...

**A/N:** Everyone rejoice! Our dear prince lives! Hooray!! No more stalkers threatening to kill me. YAY!! jumps with joy

****

Responses to Reviewers:

ringmarciel - You are so right. Legolas is impossible to kill. LOL! I can't kill him when I have a sequel already posted. This story is suppose to be the prequel for "By The Hands of Another" LOL! So he can't die. Too bad. eg

astalder27 - No, Legolas can't die. It's not his time yet. Mandos doesn't want him. Aragorn did think he was dead... but not quite dead yet. LOL! So now you can smile and relax! :D

Vana E - Sorry to disappoint you. I can't kill him off or I will be maimed and mutilated by crazed readers. LMAO!! Plus I don't think they want to have more grief so I've brought him back to life in this chapter. Hahaha!

WakingDream - The union sounds good. I wonder how many will join. eg Well, you're right. He's not truly dead. Just almost but not quite. Heh. Oh, btw, I've added you to my MSN buddylist. Hope to see you there. :)

aronoiiel - Calm down... breathe... I fixed him. See? He's alive and getting better so you can put that warg away now and stop poking the poor elf. LOL! You will make him worse if you poke him full of holes. :P The phrase "When you see the stars, think of me..." was from a song by a Hong Kong singer who had recently killed himself. sniff

Beling - Awwww... huggles you But he isn't dead. Look! He lives! You are right to hold on to hope. :D And I do remember the phrase "Do not go gentle into that good night...rage, rage, against the dying of the light." Was actually thinking about it when I wrote this chapter. LOL!

Lelgalad - Hmmm... eyes Lel curiously A metal spoon eh? You should know by now that my head is a lot harder than that. LOL! Besides, I don't think you would need that now so please put it away before you hurt someone. :P Now be happy and rejoice. I told you I would give you a "satisfying" ending. :D

MelanyeBaggins - You can smile now :D

Giggling Nazgul - No permanent death here. Hahaha. Can't have permanent death or that will mean my death. LOL!

leggylover03 - Maim me? LOL!!!!! dies laughing Look who's talking. As if you're any better than I in torturing our elf and ranger. sticks tongue out at Rhonda LMAO!!!

Someone Reading - No I did not kill Legolas. LOL! Don't regret following the story. I'll give you a happy ending. :) So smile. :D

Snow-Glory - Two more chapters... well, one more now. LOL! He's alive so be happy :D But his recovery is _going to be a bit of a nuisance. Hehehe._

Deana - Legolas is much alive thanks to Elrond... and Aragorn's insistence. I'm sure you know I will not kill our elf :D At least not in this story. Hehehe.

Lady Lenna - No he's not really dead so be super happy now. :D I can't wait for Troy to show. But Orli gets bashed up pretty badly in that movie. LOL. That's for stealing someone's wife! :P

Sparrow Greenleaf - But he chose to face the pain. My brave elf :D Now he only needs to concentrate on getting better. I'm sure Elrond and his sons will take good care of him so don't worry :)

Bluewater - I'm sorry to hear about you and your best friend. If she truly is your best friend, I'm sure she will forgive you. My best friend and I had a fight long time ago and we stopped talking to each other for weeks. But then we worked it out eventually and have now become as close as Aragorn and Legolas. LOL. She's become like my sister and even calls my parents mom and dad. So hold on to hope. If she's a true friend, everything will work out. If not, go find someone that's worth your friendship. :)

Pheraearwen - No he's not dead yet :D

dreamcatcher6 - The love you're your life is alive and well. He only needs some time to recover. Hehehe. Fear not. I'm sure Aragorn will take good care of him.

Amarie - Awww... don't have to cry now. He's well. g

ChristineIstari - My pet orcs and wargs are well trained to protect against situations like this. LOL! And you can't have them before breakfast. They will give you indigestion :P

Zammy - You don't have to beg anymore. Legolas is not really dead. They just thought he was. No one bothered to check his pulse. LOL!


	28. That's What Friends Are For

Disclaimer and Acknowledgements: As in Chapter 1

------------------------------------------

Chapter 28 - That's What Friends Are For

Two weeks had passed and the elf was finally allowed to get out of bed but his movement was confined to his room for he was still too weak and tired easily. Elrond was not going to let all his hard work go to waste by letting the elf prince over-exert himself and undo all that he had done. The events of the past few months had greatly depleted his strength and Elrond wanted him to get as much rest as he could before allowing him back to his normal activities_._

# Only if your activities could be called normal #

The elf recalled Elrond's words and smiled wanly. He and Aragorn always seemed to have an affinity for trouble and he felt sorry for the Lord of Rivendell. They had kept him on his toes, constantly needing him to patch them up when they return from one of their many adventures, but he was thankful for his patience and unconditioned love.

Legolas sat curled up beside the fireplace watching the hypnotic flame dance and flicker in the hearth. Several sheets of paper were clutched loosely in his hand. Soft footfalls approached him from behind and he greeted the visitor without turning.

"Hello Estel."

Aragorn settled down at a spot beside Legolas, tugging his legs under him.

"How do you feel?" the ranger asked.

"I will regain my strength in time," the elf replied.

"Father said there are still remnants of the poisons in your system," Aragorn stated quietly.

"Yes, Lord Elrond has told me that and that the poisons had interacted and suppressed each other." Legolas' voice was solemn. "He doesn't know what side effects it would have on me but I'm just happy to be alive," he continued after a short pause.

The elf fingered the papers in his hand absentmindedly and his action caught the human's attention.

"What's that?" the ranger asked, indicating the stack of paper.

"Letter to my father that I wrote some time ago when I thought I was…"

"Guess you won't be needing them anymore," the ranger interrupted before Legolas could finish the sentence.

"Guess so," Legolas tossed the loose sheets into the fire and both friends watched as the hungry flame engulfed the papers and turned them slowly into dark ashes.

Legolas sighed lightly and closed his eyes and Aragorn soon followed suit. The two friends sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company for a long time. It was Legolas who first broke the stillness.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Hmm?" Aragorn lifted his gaze towards the elf prince.

"For risking your life in attempt to save mine."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." The human smiled. "Besides, you would have done the same for me."

"I would give my life for you," a small smile materialised on the elf's handsome features.

"Just don't make it a habit!" the human admonished lightly.

"I will try not to," the wood elf's smile widened. "Only if you would stop getting into trouble."

"Me? Getting into trouble? Never!" Aragorn defended himself in mock exasperation.

"Oh really?" Legolas raised his brow, his tone calm but laced with a tinge of amusement.

"Uh huh. How often do you see me getting into trouble?"

"Like… every other day?"

That statement elicited a groan from Aragorn and the elf chuckled softly. He knew that the human would never let him win the argument and was prepared for what was coming. Aragorn cuffed him playfully upside the head and he tackled the human to the ground, both landing in a heap beside a large chair. In his weakened state, the elf was unable to stop Aragorn when the ranger flipped him onto his back and straddled him across the knees.

"I think you are the one in trouble now," the human smirked.

"Not necessarily," Legolas smirked back as his hands reached up over his head towards the chair and liberated the pillow that was left on the chair when the brothers 'camped' in his room. He brought it down hard on the gloating ranger. Aragorn lost his balance and landed on his side, one leg still draped across Legolas' knees. The nimble being took the opportunity to rid the ranger completely and formulated his own assault. Seconds later, he was sitting on Aragorn's legs, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yield human!" Legolas held the pillow in his hands preparing to attack.

"I will not yield to an elf!" Aragorn shot back and covered his face with his hands as the pillow came down onto his head. With one hand still protecting his face, the human reached out blindly with his other hand and unintentionally jabbed Legolas in the ribs making the prince yelped out in surprise.

"Ah ha… so you _do_ have a weak spot," the human grinned wickedly.

"Don't even think about it!" Legolas glared at Aragorn and recoiled from his wiggling fingers but the ranger ignored the elf and started poking vigorously at the woodland being.

The two friends tackled each other and laughed, finally feeling the tension that had been plaguing them for the past few months eased slowly away.

"When I said light activities, I wasn't expecting this," a deep voice was heard over the chatter of the two figures who were trying to take possession of the pillow. The human and elf stopped their bantering immediately and snapped around at the voice. Elrond stood at the door with his arms across his chest, a stern look on his face. Aragorn and Legolas sprinted to their feet in less than a second and hid the pillow behind their back instinctively like two children getting caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. However, the sudden movement was too much for the elf. Blood drained from his face and he suddenly felt light-headed and swayed on his feet.

"Whoa! Easy there," Aragorn grabbed the prince by the arm and steadied him.

Elrond shook his head and sighed. "Sit down before you fall over, Legolas," his expression softened as he made his way towards the two.

Aragorn helped the elf settle into the large chair behind them as the elf lord fussed over him making sure that he was truly all right. Legolas smiled sheepishly and assured Elrond that everything was fine. He claimed that he only stood up a little too fast and promised that he would take more care in the future but Elrond insisted on determining the prince's state of health himself. Moments later, the elf lord nodded in satisfaction as he found nothing wrong with Legolas.

"Your father sent word inquiring for your length of stay in Imladris," Elrond said, explaining his impromptu visit to the prince's room. Legolas opened his mouth but before he could reply, the elf lord lifted his hand and quieted the prince. "I took the liberty of replying on your behalf stating that you will be staying for at least another fortnight. I want you to regain your strength before I let you venture out into the wilderness again. Thranduil will not be happy if I let his son return in less than perfect health."

Legolas nodded understandingly and lifted his gaze to meet Elrond's, his eyes filled with unspoken gratitude and appreciation. The elf lord reached out with his hand and squeezed the prince on the shoulder reassuringly, silently acknowledging his thanks.

Standing up slowly, the older elf headed towards the exit but stopped in mid stride. Turning back to his youngest son, Elrond gave Aragorn the words that he was dying to hear. "Estel, you will travel with him to Mirkwood and make sure he stays out of trouble."

Aragorn grinned from ear to ear. "I will take good care of him, Ada."

Legolas rolled his eyes at that statement and the human punched him in the arm.

"And no more shortcuts!" the Lord of Imladris added before stepping through the door, mumbling something about grey hair and his sanity.

.

.

- The End -

.

**A/N:** Well, that's it. No more. sniff sniff Thank you for the wonderful experience of being threatened and stalked. LOL! I truly appreciate all your reviews! I would appreciate it if you can give me your overall review on this story. Constructive criticisms are welcomed but if you feel the need to flame me, please do so privately and I will send my balrog after you. LOL!

* * *

**Preview for upcoming fic (which I'm having trouble ending LOL!)**

.

_**A chance meeting with four strangers in the night...**_

_"We are cold, weary and hungry and were wondering if we could share your fire to warm our bodies."_

.

_**But are they really who they claim to be?**_

_"Something is not right. They don't look like traders."_

.

_**And when their true intentions are revealed...**_

_"We ARE traders, we're trading you for gold."_

.

_**Who will save them from this madman who ordered their capture?**_

_"Any idea who he is? He looks like someone we know."_

.

_When two are sent out to search for their missing comrades..._

_"I think we're reaching the end of our search. I see a light ahead..."_

.

_Who will they find?_

_"How nice of you to drop by."_

.

_Will the one be able to protect the others..._

_"I want you to kill him."_

.

_Or will others pay the ultimate price for what had happened in his past?_

_"Do not blame yourself… not your fault. Promise me... please..."_

.

_Will they be able to make it home alive..._

_"Don't you dare die on me!"_

.

_**Against all odds?**_

.

**Coming soon to FanFiction.Net**

* * *

****

Responses to Reviewers:

Lelgalad - Eep! runs around the room as crazed readers chase after her I'm happy that you are happy. I don't think I'm ready to face your wrath. LOL! Now that Legolas has recovered, you should rest easy. No more sitting on the edge of the chair or pulling out your hair. :P

Snow-Glory - Hehehe. He's too stubborn to die. If he did, Aragorn would revive him just so he could kill him again. LMAO!

ringmarciel - Killing Legolas is not a healthy thing to do. Not for me nor all the readers. They may plan a murder of their own... my murder. LOL!

Lady Lenna - Rejoice! Rejoice! He's alive and has recovered... or almost. :D I haven't watched Troy yet but I will be sure to catch it before it leaves. But I saw Van Helsing. It was great! Too bad no Orli. He would make a good vampire. LOL!

astalder27 - Well, there's nothing more Elrond could do but to keep a close eye on him day and night. Even if he made a turn for the worse, they couldn't do anything. :S But I'm happy that he pulled through. LOL! Elves are amazing creatures. You never know how their bodies function. Hehehe. That's what makes it fun to torture them.

Zammy - Yes... happy, happy, joy, joy. :D

WakingDream - Angst is good... well... good for the blood-thirsty readers but not for our ranger and elf prince. LOL! I deliberately left out the pulse-checking procedure so no one will complain about me bringing back the dead. Hahaha! I have yet to watch Troy but I'm dying to!! But feel free to grab me on MSN :D

Xiad **Rusco** - Keep in mind that "By The Hands of Another" is set after "The Need of Many" so he can't die. g

MelanyeBaggins - He definitely will recover. :) I'll personally make sure of that. Hahaha. And I'm sure Elrond and Aragorn will too.

ChristineIstari - Of course you knew it. You get hints from me. LOL! And I love you too much to let you die a broken heart hugs And yes, he will live another day to face my tortures. MUAHAHAHA!!! Ahem…

Bluewater - I'm glad to hear that you and your friend are working things out :) Legolas will live. Happy ending. :D

Someone Reading - Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I finally met you on AIM. LOL! And I'm glad you had decided to spare my life! Hahaha!!! I guess Aragorn would have grey hair before his time with all these stress. Hehehe. Wring the ranger. Woohoo!!

Alariel - I'm sad that it's over too. But nothing last forever. :')

Deana - Yes, yes. Not dead he is. You should know that I won't kill him in this story because of the "sequel". :D

leggylover03 - Well, since you're doing that to Estel and Legolas, I must return the favor. LOL!!!

Amarie - Your life will be a void without Legolas torture fics. LOL! Just kidding. I'm sure you can find other stories to read. There are many good ones out there.

Gozilla - Sorry this is the last chapter. :( But thank you for following through it. I'm glad you liked it :D


End file.
